REUNION (REMAKE)
by Adrien Lee
Summary: By: Milkyta Lee / Remake by: adrienlee / Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi (Suga) / Pair: MinYoon (JiminxYoongi) / Jangan lupa reviewnya /
1. Chapter 1

**REUNION**

 **(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

 **By Milkyta Lee**

 **Remake by adrianlee**

 **Original pair HaeHyuk (Donghae and Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

 **Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **a/n: FF ini 1000% milik ka MILKYTA LEE. Aku disini cuman me-remake aja karna demi apapun suka banget sama semua karya ka Milky. Kalau ada yang suka HaeHyuk juga, silahkan dibaca karya-karyanya ka Onsoo di akun ffn nya** **à** **Milkyta Lee . Tapi jangan lupa buat kasih review kalau udah selesai baca ya. Jangan lupa juga kasih review disini karna aku sadar pasti masih ada kesalahan di bagian pengeditannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di dunia yang fana ini memang tidak ada yang abadi. Jika ada pertemuan, maka akan ada perpisahan. Ada saatnya kita harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal meskipun sesungguhnya hati kecil tidak menghendaki perpisahan itu. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang perpisahan adalah hal yang mengerikan dan tidak bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana bila suatu saat kita harus berpisah dengan orang yang benar-benar kita sayangi? Akankah hati ini siap? Akankah pertemuan selanjutnya jauh lebih membahagiakan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu mungkin timbul pada orang yang tidak siap dengan perpisahan. Tapi, bagaimana jika perpisahan itu ternyata adalah awal mula untuk membentuk pertemuan yang baru yang lebih berkesan dari pertemuan sebelumnya? Takdir Tuhan siapa yang tahu? Jika hari ini bersedih karena berpisah, mungkin besok akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang menghapus kesedihan itu.

Perpisahan itu juga dialami oleh grup musik yang melegenda, Bangtan Boys. Hari ini, tepat sepuluh tahun setelah grup musik yang melegenda itu bubar. Ketujuh membernya sudah hidup masing-masing dan terpisah, setelah sekian lama bersama akhirnya mereka hidup berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan baru tanpa hingar-bingar teriakan penggemar dan sorotan lampu kamera. Meskipun telah resmi bubar dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing, mereka masih tetap saling menjaga komunikasi satu sama lain. Tapi, karena kesibukan masing-masing dan beberapa member ada yang menikah dan tinggal di luar negeri, mereka kesulitan untuk bertemu. Mereka hanya tetap berkomunikasi lewat telepon atau sesekali bertukar pesan ketika mereka punya waktu senggang. Setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, rasanya rindu sekali berkumpul dan bercanda bersama seperti saat mereka masih berada dalam satu grup dulu.

Jimin tersenyum mengingat saat-saat konyol bersama member yang lain sambil memandang keluar jendela. Pertengahan musim dingin di London, salju turun begitu lebat mengingatkan Jimin pada Yoongi. Saat musim dingin tiba seperti sekarang ini, biasanya Jimin mengajak Yoongi bermain Ski walaupun selalu ditanggapi galak oleh Yoongi. Tapi sudah sepuluh tahun terakhir ini Jimin tidak melakukan kegiatan itu lagi karena tiga tahun setelah Bangtan bubar, hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi juga berakhir. Selain karena waktu bertemu yang mulai sulit, tuntutan orangtua masing-masing untuk menikah dengan seorang gadis dan memberikan cucu membuat Jimin dan Yoongi terpaksa putus dan menikahi pilihan orangtua masing-masing. Konyol memang, tapi bagi Jimin dan Yoongi melawan orangtua bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Akhirnya, Jimin menikah dengan seorang sutradara cantik yang terkenal dan memiliki sepasang anak kembar. Park Jiu dan Park Jieun. Jiu, anak laki-laki yang lahir dua menit lebih dulu dari adik perempuannya Jieun. Bulan Juli tahun depan, mereka akan berulang tahun yang ke tujuh. Sebenarnya, sebelum ulang tahun si kembar datang, Jimin berencana membawa mereka pulang ke Korea untuk bertemu dengan nenek dan paman mereka. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun Jimin meninggalkan Korea dan ia sudah mulai bosan tinggal di London. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir lagi, menunggu sampai bulan Juli datang terlalu lama. Jadi, Jimin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan London besok pagi bersama kedua anaknya. Untuk apa lagi tinggal di London? Istrinya bahkan minta cerai dua tahun yang lalu dengan alasan Jimin dan anak-anak hanya menghambat karirnya sebagai sutradara. Akhirnya setelah pertimbangan dan pertengkaran hebat, mereka berpisah. Hak asuh jatuh ke tangan Jimin karena mantan istrinya tidak mau mengasuh mereka. Jadi menurut Jimin, setelah perpisahan dengan mantan istrinya tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk menetap di London.

" _Dad_?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara Jieun yang sedikit bergetar. Gadis kecil bermata bening yang ia dapatkan dari sang ayah itu sepertinya habis menangis karena matanya sembab, hidung dan pipi putihnya merona merah.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa? Mana kakakmu?"

"Aku mimpi buruk, aku mimpi _mom_ berteriak-teriak pada _daddy_ dan memukul _daddy_."

" _It's okay, don't cry. Where's your brother, huh_?"

Jimin meraih tangan kecil Jieun kemudian memeluknya, menepuk-nepuk kecil punggungnya agar putri kecilnya itu tenang dan berhenti menangis.

" _Oppa_ tidurnya pulas sekali, sudah aku bangunkan tapi tidak bangun-bangun."

"Hari masih gelap, sebaiknya kau tidur lagi. Ingat? Besok kita akan ke Korea bertemu dengan paman dan nenek."

Jieun turun dari pangkuan sang ayah dan mengangguk patuh. Gadis kecil itu mengecup pipi kanan Jimin sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada ayahnya. Jimin tersenyum mendapatkan kecupan kecil dari putrinya, sampai saat ini alasan Jimin bertahan di tengah-tengah neraka rumah tangga bersama mantan istrinya adalah karena kedua anaknya. Jika bukan karena mantan istrinya hamil, mungkin Jimin sudah menceraikannya sebulan setelah pernikahan. Mantan istrinya bukanlah tipe gadis baik-baik yang patuh, setiap hari dia hanya sibuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan tidak pernah peduli apakah Jimin dan anak-anak sudah makan atau belum.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Jimin punya alasan lain kenapa ia ingin pulang ke Korea. Selain merindukan ibu dan adiknya, Jimin juga sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi sekali lagi. Meskipun sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, rasa cinta itu masih ada dan tertanam kuat di hatinya. Dulu, saat Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka, Jimin dan Yoongi hanya berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat. Tidak ada pelukan atau kecupan perpisahan. Seperti yang sudah di ceritakan sebelumnya, Jimin dan Yoongi sulit sekali bertemu setelah grup mereka bubar. Jadi sekarang, Jimin ingin menebus waktu sepuluh tahun yang hilang itu dengan kembali mencari keberadaan Yoongi. Jimin ingin bertemu Yoongi sekali lagi meskipun seandainya Yoongi sudah menjadi milik orang lain, setidaknya Jimin ingin bertemu sebagai teman.

 _Karena kisah kita belum selesai dan tidak akan pernah selesai..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sebelum ke studio musik tempatnya bekerja, Yoongi sibuk memandikan dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Min Haneul anak semata wayangnya. Pagi ini Haneul rewel sekali karena tiba-tiba tidak mau makan dan tidak mau melakukan apapun. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu hanya terus menangis dan melarang Yoongi pergi bekerja. Yoongi tidak tahu alasan kenapa Haneul begitu rewel sampai ia menyentuh kening Haneul barulah ia tahu penyebab Haneul menjadi rewel. Ternyata putra kesayangannya itu demam, suhu tubuhnya mencapai tigapuluh sembilan derajat celcius. Terpaksa Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke studio musik karena Haneul sakit dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Istri Yoongi meninggal setelah melahirkan Haneul. Jadi setelah kepergian istrinya, Yoongi merawat anaknya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Orangtua Yoongi hanya datang sesekali di akhir pekan untuk menjenguk Haneul tapi di hari-hari biasa, Haneul di tinggal sendirian di rumah sementara ayahnya pergi ke studio musik untuk bekerja.

Yoongi menyimpan kembali tasnya dan buru-buru membawa Haneul ke rumah sakit. Sebelumnya Yoongi sudah menghubungi orangtua dan kakaknya, tidak lupa ia juga menelepon rekannya di kantor. Sebenarnya, hari ini ada _recording_ seorang penyanyi terkenal dan sebagai produser seharusnya Yoongi ada di sana. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Anaknya jauh lebih penting dari pekerjaannya sekarang. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Haneul, mungkin Haneul akan menyesal seumur hidup dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi karena selama ini Haneul adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia ingin hidup setelah ditinggalkan oleh Jimin.

"Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja tidak perlu sampai ke rumah sakit. Appa hanya perlu merawatku di rumah, kenapa malah membawaku kemari?"

Meski sedang sakit, Haneul masih sempat mengomeli ayahnya. Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Haneul yang kini sedang terbaring di tempat tidur, hati Yoongi miris melihat jarum infus menusuk tangan kecil putranya.

"Siapa bilang kau baik-baik saja? Kau demam tinggi sekali! Appa bahkan bisa menggoreng telur di keningmu saking panasnya. Cepat sembuh, _buddy_!"

Sambil menunggu Haneul tertidur, Yoongi melihat keluar jendela. Pemandangan dari lantai 17 tampak sangat indah, Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana butiran-butiran salju perlahan turun ke bumi. Sudah desember lagi, yang artinya sudah sepuluh tahun Yoongi tidak bertemu dengan Jimin. Sejujurnya, Yoongi penasaran dengan keadaan Jimin sekarang. Apakah dia bahagia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dengan siapa dia tinggal? Dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang selalu mengelilingi kepala Yoongi setiap harinya. Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Jimin sekarang, ia bahkan tidak punya nomor ponsel Jimin dan tidak tahu harus menghubungi kemana. Yoongi hanya tahu Jimin berada di London tapi tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal dan bersama siapa.

Meski sudah bertahun-tahun, Yoongi masih belum mampu melupakan Jimin seutuhnya. Setidaknya, dalam seminggu ada saatnya Yoongi hanya memikirkan Jimin seharian penuh. Yoongi sering berpikiran, apakah Jimin bahagia dengan pernikahannya? Hingga mampu melupakannya dan tidak menghubunginya sama kali.

"Appa?"

"Ya, sayang?"

Hyukjae meninggalkan jendela dan kembali ke samping anaknya. Sepertinya, Haneul membutuhkan sesuatu karena sudah selarut ini Haneul belum juga memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Paman yang berada di foto bersama appa itu siapa? Sepertinya, foto paman itu bersama appa lebih banyak daripada foto eomma. Dia teman appa? Sahabat?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Haneul yang tiba-tiba, Yoongi jadi salah tingkah dan bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Rupanya Haneul sudah semakin besar, hingga mampu melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Yoongi. Haneul benar, di rumah besar Yoongi ada banyak fotonya bersama Jimin. Bahkan foto yang tergantung di kamar Yoongi bukan foto pernikahannya dengan sang istri melainkan fotonya bersama Jimin saat mereka berlibur di Dubai beberapa tahun silam.

"Dia—dia sahabat dekat appa. Hm, orang yang appa cintai. Sangat appa cintai."

"Melebihi eomma?"

Yoongi tersenyum, jemarinya mengelus pipi putih Haneul. Semakin hari, Haneul semakin kritis saja. Haneul tidak akan puas bertanya jika jawaban Yoongi tidak membuatnya puas.

"Appa menyukai eommamu tapi orang yang appa cintai adalah paman itu."

"Oh."

Bocah bermata mungil yang serupa dengan ayahnya itu mengangguk tanpa mengerti maksud perkataan ayahnya, ia kemudian menguap dan memejamkan matanya.

 _Kisahku dengannya mungkin belum berakhir, atau bahkan tidak akan berakhir sama sekali._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Halooooo semuanyaaaa aku balik lagi bawa ff remake nih. Gimana respon kalian?**

 **FF ini 1000% bukan punya aku ya. Aku cuman nge remake aja.**

 **Mungkin nanti karakternya Yoongi agak sedikit berbeda dari real life ya, tapi aku berusaha buat bikin karakternya ga jauh berbeda dari Yoongi sebenarnya kok. Dan, disini Jimin emang lebih muda daripada Yoongi seperti biasa, tapi karena udah lama ga ketemu dan mereka sama-sama udah berumur, Jimin ga manggil Yoongi dengan hyung. Mohon dimaklumi.**

 **Oh iya, mau nanya nama adiknya Jimin bener kan Jihyun ya? Terus Yoongi punya kakak laki-laki kan ya? Bener kan?**

 **Tolong di jawab ya biar ga ada kesalahan di dalamnya.**

 **Terimakasih sudah mau membaca ff remake ini.**

 **See You Next Time.**

.

.

.

 _ **Bandung, 00:10**_


	2. Chapter 2

**REUNION**

 **(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

 **By Milkyta Lee**

 **Remake by adrianlee**

 **Original pair HaeHyuk (Donghae and Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

 **Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **a/n: FF ini 1000% milik ka MILKYTA LEE. Aku disini cuman me-remake aja karna demi apapun suka banget sama semua karya ka Milky. Kalau ada yang suka HaeHyuk juga, silahkan dibaca karya-karyanya ka Milky di akun ffn nya** **à** **Milkyta Lee . Tapi jangan lupa buat kasih review kalau udah selesai baca ya. Jangan lupa juga kasih review disini karna aku sadar pasti masih ada kesalahan di bagian pengeditannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Menempuh perjalanan selama hampir sebelas jam tidaklah mudah bagi anak-anak seusia Jiu dan Jieun, terlebih ketika musim dingin seperti ini. Begitu sampai di Seoul, mereka berdua terus merengek karena lelah dan lapar. Bukan hanya anak-anak saja yang merasa lelah, Jimin pun sama. Apa lagi, dia harus menjaga dua anak dan membawa barang-barang mereka yang tidak sedikit sendirian. Melihat Jieun yang hampir menangis, Jimin pun sama frustasinya dan ingin menangis. Perjalanan dari London ke Seoul benar-benar membuatnya lelah dan frustasi.

Saat Jieun mulai tenang dan tidur di pangkuan Jimin, kini giliran Jiu yang merengek dan rewel. Biasanya, Jiu tidak banyak bicara dan tidak pernah rewel tapi hari ini dia jadi ikut-ikutan seperti adiknya. Sudah hampir limabelas menit Jimin menunggu di bandara tapi adiknya belum juga datang menjemput. Jika dalam tigapuluh menit Jihyun tidak juga datang, maka Jimin akan benar-benar menjadi gila!

"Sebentar lagi paman datang, berhenti merengek. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku lapar, _dad_."

Jimin melirik jam tangannya sekilas, ternyata memang sudah waktunya si kembar untuk makan. Pantas saja mereka berdua rewel dan terus menangis.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi sampai paman datang, _Okay_? Kau mau makan apa?"

"Hm, _cake_! Strawberry _cake_ yang besar! _Dad_ bilang, _dad_ punya sahabat di Seoul yang membuka café kue. Aku mau kesana sekarang!"

Jimin termenung mendengar ucapan anak sulungnya. Setahun yang lalu Jimin pernah menceritakan soal Yoongi pada Jiu, tidak di sangka Jiu masih mengingat ceritanya soal Yoongi yang punya café dan menjual berbagai kue yang enak. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, Jimin tidak tahu apakah Yoongi masih membuka cafénya atau tidak. Mungkin saja kan, setelah Yoongi menikah dia menutup usahanya dan fokus bekerja di tempat lain, berbahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Jimin mendesah palan, ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Bukannya tidak suka melihat Yoongi bahagia, hanya saja Jimin ingin menjadi orang yang membahagiakannya, bukan orang lain.

"Anak pintar, kau mengingat semua cerita _daddy_ soal paman Yoongi."

"Karena _dad_ bilang, dia adalah orang yang sangat _dad_ cintai dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat _dad_ bahagia."

"Benar, dia orang yang paling berharga untuk _dad_. Setelah paman kalian yang lelet itu datang, kita akan mencari tahu keberadaannya."

Karena tangan kanannya sedang memangku Jieun, Jimin meraih Jiu dengan tangan kirinya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala anak sulungnya berkali-kali, membuatnya terkikik geli dan melupakan rasa laparnya tadi.

"Jimin hyung!"

Jimin menoleh ke arah adiknya yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. Jihyun masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hanya saja berat badannya sedikit naik dan membuatnya sangat lelet.

"Ya! Kau mau membuatku gila? Aku hampir menangis karena anak-anak rewel!"

"Maaf hyung, aku sibuk di restoran. Oh, ngomong-ngomong bukankah kau akan mengadakan pameran foto di London tahun depan? Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang?"

Jihyun membawa sebagian barang-barang Jimin sambil memangku Jiu yang mulai terkulai lemas di bahunya. Matanya perlahan mulai tertutup dan akhirnya ia terlelap tidur.

"Batal, sebagai gantinya aku akan mengadakan pameran di sini. Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merindukannya dan kali ini aku tidak akan menyerah padanya meski aku harus melewati banyak masalah. Selama sepuluh tahun, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya dan aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkanya begitu saja tanpa perpisahan yang layak. Aku masih mencintainya bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu aku masih sangat mencintainya dan terus merindukannya."

Jihyun mengembuskan nafasnya, ia tahu siapa yang di maksud kakaknya dan kemana arah pembicaraan ini mengarah. Selama di London, Jimin selalu meneleponnya dan menceritakan soal kegundahan hatinya yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yoongi. Apa mau di kata? Sejak awal Jimin memang tidak mencintai istrinya, di dalam hatinya hanya ada Yoongi seorang. Kalau saja ibunya tidak memaksa Jimin untuk hidup normal dan mempunyai anak, mungkin hingga saat ini Jimin sedang berbahagia dengan Yoongi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anakmu, hyung?"

"Mereka mengerti. Di jaman seperti sekarang hal seperti itu bukan hal yang tabu lagi. Di London ada banyak orang sepertiku, jadi tidak sulit memberi pengertian pada Jiu dan Jieun soal keadaanku dan Yoongi. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Yoongi masih membuka cafénya?"

"Masih, tapi sekarang bukan Yoongi yang mengelolanya. Yoongi sibuk sebagai produser musik, jadi urusan café dia serahkan sepenuhnya pada kakaknya. Kenapa?"

"Jiu ingin makan kue di sana."

"Oh."

Diam-diam, Jimin merasa lega dan membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Jimin lega, ternyata Yoongi tidak pergi kemanapun. Mungkin dengan begini, Jimin tidak akan kesulitan mencari Yoongi. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, bagaimana jika ternyata Yoongi sudah melupakannya dan hidup bahagia bersama orang lain?

"Bagaimana rumah tangganya?"

"Soal itu lebih baik kau tanyakan saja sendiri padanya, hyung. Aku tidak tahu banyak soal rumah tangganya. Nah, sudah sampai."

Ternyata hanya perlu menempuh waktu kurang dari tigapuluh menit untuk sampai di café milik Yoongi. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan café ini sudah banyak berubah, terlihat lebih klasik dan santai. Jimin melangkah masuk dengan langkah yang ragu, ia menuntun kedua anaknya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

 _Bagaimana kalau Yoongi tidak suka dengan kedatanganku?_

Hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar-putar di kepala Jimin. Café Yoongi hari ini cukup ramai, mungkin karena ini sudah masuk jam makan malam dan hari ini kebetulan akhir pekan. Jadi, ada banyak orang yang datang kemari untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama pasangan mereka. Jimin membawa kedua anaknya duduk di meja paling pojok, sementara Jihyun memesan _cake_ strawberry ukuran medium untuk Jiu dan Vanilla untuk Jieun. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengawasi meja kasir, berharap Yoongi tiba-tiba muncul di sana. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi di sana, Jimin hanya melihat kakak Yoongi yang sedang berinteraksi dengan adiknya.

"Hei, itu Yoongi datang dengan Haneul anaknya."

Nafas Jimin tercekat saat mengikuti arah pandangan adiknya dan melihat Yoongi berdiri di pintu masuk sambil menuntun anak laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengan anak-anaknya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi melihat ke arah Jimin hingga pandangan mereka tidak sengaja beradu dan waktu seolah-olah berhenti saat mereka saling memandang ke dalam mata masing-masing.

"Yoongi."

.

.

* * *

Akhir pekan kali ini Yoongi memilih menemani Haneul seharian di rumah. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, Haneul jadi sedikit lebih manja dan maunya ditemani terus. Seharusnya, Yoongi datang ke studio untuk menyelesaikan lirik lagu yang sudah ia tulis tapi karena Haneul merengek minta ditemani, Yoongi terpaksa membatalkan niatnya pergi ke studio dan menemani Haneul menggambar di rumah. Yoongi tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang di gambar Haneul, bocah itu hanya mencampurkan seluruh warna crayonnya dan jadilah sebuah gambar—yang katanya—robot itu.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Setelah sekian jam, Yoongi baru sadar Haneul belum makan apapun. Yoongi sebenarnya membuatkan bubur untuk Haneul, tapi Haneul tidak mau memakannya. Di paksa pun Haneul tetap tidak akan makan, yang ada dia akan menangis dan tidak akan berhenti sampai dia lelah.

"Lapar."

"Mau makan apa? Biar appa buatkan."

"Aku mau makan _cake_ di toko paman."

Yoongi mendesah pelan, akhir pekan café pasti sangat ramai. Entah di mulai sejak kapan, tapi belakangan ini Yoongi tidak terlalu suka dengan tempat yang terlalu ramai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menolak permintaan Haneul sama dengan bunuh diri. Haneul sama sepertinya, jika ada keinginan maka harus di dapat secepat mungkin dan tidak bisa dilarang.

Kebiasaan Yoongi menghindari tempat ramai mungkin di mulai sejak Jimin mengiriminya pesan singkat dan mengajaknya mengakhiri hubungan cinta mereka. Setelah Jimin mengiriminya pesan singkat seperti itu, Jimin tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi dan itu membuat Yoongi sangat frustasi hingga tidak bisa berhenti menangis dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Cengeng? Memang. Yoongi tidak memungkiri bahwa kenyataan Jimin meninggalkannya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Setahun setelah Yoongi berpisah dengan Jimin, Yoongi mendapatkan kabar yang membuat hatinya kembali porak poranda. Yoongi mendapat kabar bahwa Jimin menikah di London dan akan menetap di sana bersama istrinya. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Yoongi selain memendam kesedihannya? Karena tidak tahan dengan beban yang diberikan Jimin padanya, Yoongi akhirnya mengikuti kemauan sang ibu untuk menikah dengan gadis pilihan ibunya. Tidak ada gunanya kabur atau menolak, toh Jimin sudah meninggalkannya. Untuk apa lagi?

"Appa!"

"Hm?"

"Cafénya terlewat."

Terlewat beberapa meter.

 _Sial!_

Yoongi mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah berani-beraninya melamun sambil mengendarai mobil. Bagaimana jika Haneul terluka karena kecerobohannya? Yoongi buru-buru memutar arah, untung terlewatnya tidak begitu jauh sehingga Yoongi tidak perlu memutar arah terlalu jauh juga. Yoongi melirik Haneul yang duduk di kursi belakang dari kaca spion, bocah itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi dia bertingkah seperti orang dewasa.

"Mian, appa melamun."

"Appa akhir-akhir ini sering melamun bahkan saat memasak dan sarapan. Apa appa merindukan paman itu?"

Pertanyaan Haneul seperti bola yang menghantam kepalanya dan membuatnya sadar bahwa sejak tadi, ia tidak berhenti memikirkan Jimin. Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, ia berpikir sejenak. Sebegitu besarkah rasa rindunya pada Jimin hingga membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya dan melamun sambil berkendara?

"Hm, mungkin hanya sedikit."

Yoongi tersenyum sambil melepas sabuk pengaman anaknya, lalu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam café. Seperti dugaan Yoongi, hari ini café sangat ramai bahkan hampir tidak ada kursi kosong di sana. Mata Yoongi tidak sengaja melihat ke meja paling pojok, biasanya di sana kosong.

Ya, biasanya.

Tapi tidak dengan hari ini, Yoongi yakin ia tidak sedang melamun atau mengigau. Mata Yoongi benar-benar melihat Jimin dan dua anak kecil yang sebaya dengan Haneul sedang duduk di sana. Yoongi mematung saat matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Jimin, ia seperti terkunci dan tidak bisa bergerak saat Jimin bangkit dari kursinya dan semakin intens menatapnya.

"Jimin?"

.

.

* * *

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

Pertemuan kembali setelah sepuluh tahun tidak berjumpa dalam situasi yang berbeda. Jimin dan Yoongi saling memandang tidak percaya, sosok yang selama sepuluh tahun di rindukan kini berdiri di hadapan masing-masing. Jimin meninggalkan kursinya, lalu memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati Yoongi yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi, tidak peduli pada puluhan pasang mata yang mulai memandangi mereka dengan tatapan heran. Rasa rindu yang terpendam selama sepuluh tahun mengalahkan segalanya, yang ada dipikiran mereka masing-masing hanyalah bagaimana mempercayai kenyataan bahwa kini mereka saling berhadapan bahkan saling berpelukan setelah sepuluh tahun tidak berjumpa.

"Yoongi, aku merindukanmu."

Mendengar Jimin mengucapkan kata rindu berulang-ulang membuat Yoongi yakin bahwa sosok yang sekarang sedang memeluknya nyata dan yang sedang ia alami sekarang bukanlah mimpi.

"A—ku—aku—juga. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Yoongi melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan menatap JImin dengan takjub. Sudah sepuluh tahun dan Jimin tidak berubah sama sekali, meski sudah berumur Jimin tetap terlihat tampan dan semakin berkharisma. Rindu di hatinya semakin membuncah saat melihat Jimin tersenyum dengan nyata di hadapannya.

"Bisa kalian bicara sambil duduk? Orang-orang merasa terganggu karena acara reunian kalian di depan pintu masuk!"

Suara Jihyun membuat kontak mata Jimin dan Yoongi terputus, Jimin kembali ke mejanya dan Yoongi mengikutinya di belakang sambil menuntun Haneul yang masih memandangi Jimin dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin Haneul merasa familiar dengan wajah Jimin, tapi dia lupa dimana pernah melihatnya.

"Kalian bicaralah dengan nyaman, aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Jika sudah selesai bicara, telepon aku dan aku akan segera menjemputmu, hyung."

Jihyun berpamitan pulang, meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih saling mencuri pandang dengan canggung. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak yang merasa asing dengan satu sama lain. Haneul menatap bingung Jieun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Namun tak lama setelah saling menatap bingung, mereka saling melemparkan senyum. Sementara itu, Jiu hanya diam bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya sambil mencengkram kuat kemeja ayahnya. Jiu memang tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing, ia akan bersembunyi di balik punggung ayahnya saat ada orang asing di sekitarnya. Jika Jieun adalah anak yang mudah bergaul maka Jiu adalah kebalikannya, ia tidak suka berada dikeramaian dan jarang sekali bicara sama persis seperti ayahnya sewaktu kecil dulu.

"Anakmu?"

Yoongi membuka pembicaraan karena hening terus menyelimuti suasana. Jimin melirik Jiu dan Jieun sekilas, kemudian mengangguk canggung. Rasanya aneh sekali memperkenalkan anak-anaknya pada Yoongi, entah kenapa.

"Ya, kembar. Park Jiu dan Park Jieun. Dan dia, anakmu?"

"Ya, Min Haneul. Beri salam pada paman, Haneul."

"Oh! Paman yang ada di foto bersama appa!"

Haneul tiba-tiba memekik girang sambil bertepuk tangan, membuat Jiu dan Jieun yang sedang sibuk dengan kuenya menatap Haneul, kaget.

"Haneul kenal paman?"

"Ya, appa bilang paman adalah orang yang appa—"

Yoongi membekap mulut anaknya sebelum bocah kecil itu mengatakan semuanya pada Jimin.

"Haneul-ah, ajak Jieun dan Jiu bermain di belakang bersama paman. Kau punya banyak mainan yang di simpan di sini, bukan? Tunjukan pada mereka dan bermainlah dengan tenang, jangan bertengkar. Hm?"

" _Okay_!"

Setelah anak-anak pergi, suasana canggung kembali menyelimuti. Mereka hanya saling berdeham pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sembarang arah. Lama tidak bertemu, mau saling bertatapan pun jadi aneh dan canggung. Padahal dulu mereka pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar saling tatap-tatapan.

"Anak-anakmu bisa Bahasa Korea?"

"Tentu, saat di rumah mereka menggunakan Bahasa Korea. Hanya saat berkomunikasi di luar saja mereka menggunakan Bahasa Inggris."

"Oh."

Hening lagi. Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi, sama-sama tidak tahu mau memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Jimin mencuri pandang ke arah Yoongi, kemudian ia berdeham lebih kencang. Entah apa tujuannya, ia hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian Yoongi yang teralih ke samping. Yoongi seperti tidak mau memandangnya dan itu membuat Jimin sedikit kesal.

"Berapa usia anakmu?"

Konyol.

Pertanyaan konyol. Untuk apa Jimin menanyakan pertanyaan soal anak-anak? Seharusnya mereka membicarakan soal mereka. Soal masa lalu mereka yang belum selesai.

"Lima tahun. Anak-anakmu?"

"Enam tahun."

"Oh, lebih tua dari Haneul setahun. Tentu saja, kau menikah lebih dulu. Bagaimana kabar istrimu?"

Bodoh.

Sekarang Yoongi melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh. Untuk apa bertanya soal istri saat mereka sedang berdua? Bukankah tujuan mereka menjauhkan anak-anak adalah untuk membicarakan masalah mereka?

"Oh, aku bercerai dengannya. Sudah lama, sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Menanyakan kabar anak-anakpun tidak pernah, kami sudah tidak ada ikatan apa-apa lagi. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi orang asing untuk anak-anakku. Istrimu, bagaimana?"

"Oh, dia meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan Haneul."

"Wah, jadi kau membesarkan Haneul sendirian?"

"Ya. Jadi, kapan kita akan selesai dengan pembicaraan ini dan mulai membicarakan masalah yang lebih penting?"

Jimin mendengus, Yoongi memang perusak suasana! Sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah. Memangnya semudah itu membicarakan masalah mereka? Setidaknya mereka harus berbasa-basi dan membangun suasana yang mendukung sebelum membicarakan masalah yang sensitif itu. Jika langsung berbicara mengenai pokok masalahnya langsung, bisa dipastikan mereka akan bertengkar hebat.

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

Sesuai perintah Yoongi, Jimin langsung membicarakan inti masalah mereka. Lihat, reaksinya berlebihan padahal Yoongi sendiri yang meminta Jimin agar langsung membicarakan inti masalah. Mata Yoongi membola sempurna, Yoongi memandangi Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit di percaya. Setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, Jimin langsung mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Yoongi.

"Gila."

"Benar! Aku gila karena selama sepuluh tahun ke belakang aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu! Kenapa kau menanamkan cintamu begitu dalam hingga membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu?"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jimin barusan. Apa katanya? Cinta? Dia bahkan meninggalkan Yoongi duluan. Apanya yang cinta? Siapa yang dulu menyerah dan pergi ke London tanpa memperjuangkan cinta mereka?

"Lalu semua itu salahku? Bukankah kau yang meninggalkan aku duluan? Sekarang, kenapa semua itu salahku padahal kau yang meninggalkan aku duluan dan menikah dengan orang lain! Dan semua itu masih salahku?"

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak ada maksud untuk menyalahkan Yoongi, ia hanya ingin membuat Yoongi mengerti bahwa selama ini Jimin masih terus mencintainya. Hanya saja, Jimin terlalu bodoh untuk berkata-kata manis dan akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal, bukan itu maksudnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku—"

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan ini nanti. Ini sudah waktunya Haneul untuk tidur."

Yoongi memotong kalimat Jimin, ia sudah tidak tahan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya kesal. Yoongi tidak mau meledak di tempat umum seperti ini, ada banyak orang yang akan memandangi mereka jika mereka mulai bertengkar.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku pulang bersamamu."

"Apa?"

"Jihyun bilang, dia tidak bisa menjemputku karena ada urusan mendadak di restoran. Aku harus pulang kemana? Aku belum punya rumah di sini. Kau tega membiarkan aku dan anak-anak menginap di hotel? Barang-barangku semua ada di mobil Jihyun. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Bohong. Tapi Jimin tahu, Yoongi tidak akan menolak permintaan Jimin jika menggunakan alasan anak-anak.

"Demi anak-anak, aku mohon. Lagi pula, dulu kita pernah satu apartemen bahkan satu kamar dan satu kamar man—"

"Park Jimin! Terserah! Cepat bawa anak-anak ke mobil sebelum aku melemparkan kue ini ke wajahmu."

Mendengar kata anak-anak di sebut, Yoongi jadi tidak tega untuk menolak. Meskipun Yoongi tahu Jimin sedang berbohong, ia tidak menolak permintaan Jimin. Entah apa maksudnya, mungkin Yoongi hanya merindukannya dan ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi dengannya.

"Maaf, karena aku belum mengurus surat ijin mengemudi di sini jadi kau yang harus menyetir."

"Lalu memangnya kenapa? Aku biasa menyetir sendiri."

"Karena sudah ada aku di sini, nanti aku yang akan mengantarmu kemanapun."

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Min Yoongi!"

"Apa!"

Haneul, Jiu dan Jieun saling memandang saat melihat orangtua mereka saling berteriak dan saling memelototi. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat ayahnya berteriak seperti itu. Sebelumnya, baik Haneul maupun si kembar tidak pernah melihat ayahnya melotot apa lagi sampai berteriak seperti itu jadi mereka cukup terkejut saat ayah mereka saling berteriak tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kalian saling berteriak dan melotot? Kalian bertengkar? Bukankah appa bilang, bertengkar itu tidak baik?"

" _Oh, Daddy always told me about that too_."

Jimin dan Yoongi saling pandang, mereka baru ingat ada anak-anak duduk di kursi belakang dan tidak seharusnya mereka berdebat di hadapan anak-anak. Jiu bahkan tampak terkejut karena teriakan ayahnya tadi, padahal ia sudah hampir terlelap sebelum ayahnya berteriak heboh memanggil nama Yoongi.

"Maaf, sayang. _Dad_ tidak sengaja, itu karena calon ibu kalian selalu membuat _dad_ marah."

 _Calon ibu?_

Kening Yoongi berkedut menahan marah. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun, Jimin masih belum berubah dan selalu berkata seenaknya. Jika tidak ada anak-anak di sini, Yoongi ingin sekali memukul Jimin dengan gitarnya agar dia sadar dan tidak bicara sembarangan lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo minta maaf dan berpelukan, setelah itu berjanji tidak akan bertengkar lagi."

Haneul benar-benar mengingat semua pesan Yoongi dengan baik, selain semakin kritis ternyata Haneul juga semakin dewasa dan dapat memahami pesan-pesan moral yang disampaikan Yoongi padanya.

"Appa sedang menyetir, sayang. Nanti saat sampai di rumah appa akan melakukannya."

"Janji itu harus di tepati, yang tidak menepati janji itu pengecut dan pengecut itu seperti ayam."

Kali ini Jieun menimpali, diiringi dengan anggukan Jiu. Baiklah, Jimin juga ternyata berhasil menanamkan pesan moral pada anak-anaknya dengan baik. Karena tidak mau bertengkar di hadapan anak-anak lagi, Jimin dan Yoongi saling membuang muka demi menghindari pertengkaran. Mereka sama-sama mengunci mulut masing-masing hingga sampai di tempat tujuan, rumah Yoongi.

"Kau bisa menggendong mereka berdua? Aku bisa membantu setelah membawa Haneul masuk duluan."

Jimin mengangguk, sambil menggendong Jieun tapi kemudian Jieun bangun dan memaksa turun dari pangkuan ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu mengikuti Yoongi masuk sambil memegang ujung jaket Yoongi, seperti magnet gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba menempel akrab pada Yoongi. Padahal, mereka baru bertemu kurang dari sehari. Jimin berdecih sambil meraih Jiu ke dalam pangkuannya, ia memperhatikan Jieun yang tiba-tiba menempel pada Yoongi seperti lem dari belakang.

"Jieun-ah, lepaskan dulu ikatan rambutmu sebelum tidur."

Setelah membaringkan Jiu di samping Haneul, Jimin menghampiri Jieun yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah mengantuk. Jimin ingat pesan pelayannya waktu di London, ikatan rambut Jieun harus di lepas sebelum tidur agar rambut panjang Jieun tidak kusut. Tapi masalahnya, Jimin tidak mengerti bagaimana melepaskan kunciran rambut Jieun, ia sedikit kesulitan karena sepertinya ikat rambut Jieun melilit dengan kuat di rambutnya, selama ini Jimin selalu mengandalkan pelayannya untuk mengurus rambut panjang Jieun. Sekarang saat tidak ada pelayan, Jimin harus melakukan ini sendiri dan itu merepotkan.

" _Dad_! _You hurt me_!"

Jieun memekik kesakitan saat Jimin menarik rambutnya dengan tidak sabar. Yoongi yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ayah macam apa Jimin itu sebenarnya? Yoongi menghampiri Jieun, kemudian memangkunya. Mengambil alih Jieun sebelum Jimin menarik rambut Jieun lebih kasar lagi.

"Minggir, biar aku yang melakukannya. Bodoh! Bisa mengikat tapi tidak bisa melepasnya."

"Bukan aku yang mengikatnya!"

"Lalu siapa? Ah, pacarmu?"

"Pelayan!"

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Lagi-lagi mereka lupa dengan keberadaan anak-anak di sekitar mereka. Jimin dan Yoongi menghembuskan nafas hampir bersamaan, benar-benar harus ekstra sabar dan menahan marah agar tidak bertengkar dan tidak membuat anak-anak terkejut.

"Maaf, _sweetheart_."

Sementara Yoongi sibuk melepas kunciran rambut Jieun, Jimin sibuk memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang sangat serius. Rambut cokelat terangnya yang tertata rapi, bibir merahnya, mata sipitnya dan kulit putih pucatnya. Semua, Jimin merindukan semua yang ada pada Yoongi.

"Jieun sepertinya ketiduran. Aku akan membawanya ke kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Haneul."

Jimin mengikuti langkah Yoongi yang tiba-tiba beranjak ke lantai atas tanpa pemberitahuan, membuat lamunan Jimin buyar semua.

"Lalu aku tidur dimana?"

"Terserah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur di kamarmu, bersamamu, satu selimut denganmu!"

Yoongi menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat perlahan setelah membaringkan Jieun. Setelah pintu benar-benar tertutup, ia menginjak kaki Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tidur di sofa!"

"Hei! Sakit! Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian! Cukup sudah selama sepuluh tahun aku tidur sendirian!"

"Mau aku usir?"

"Kau tega mengusir anak-anak?"

"Aku mengusirmu, bukan anak-anak!"

Sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara soal perasaan masing-masing dan bukannya bertengkar seperti sekarang. Jimin dan Yoongi menghentikan pertengkaran mereka sebelum mereka saling berteriak lagi dan membangunkan anak-anak, mereka duduk di sofa dengan posisi saling memunggungi.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu."

"Tidak."

"Aku mohon."

"Tidak."

"Ah, memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya ingin tidur denganmu bukan menidurimu!"

"Sekali lagi bicara kotor, kau akan benar-benar tidur di luar, Park Jimin."

Jimin berdecih sambil memasang wajah mengolok. Kata-kata Yoongi sok ketus tapi Jimin tahu, sebenarnya dia juga merindukan Jimin.

"Bicaramu sok ketus, padahal dulu kau suka sekali saat aku bicara kotor padamu."

"Sudahlah, berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada habisnya. Terserah kau mau tidur dimana, aku lelah."

Jika Yoongi sudah berkata pasrah begitu, artinya Yoongi sudah mau menerima Jimin tidur di kamarnya. Jimin tersenyum sambil mengikuti langkah Yoongi ke kamarnya. Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengusirnya, bahkan ia melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan piyama di hadapan Jimin tanpa malu sedikitpun. Luar biasa. Melihat hal itu, Jimin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Hari ini benar-benar luar biasa, keputusannya pulang ke Korea benar-benar tepat!

Yoongi berbaring di tempat tidur, memunggungi Jimin. Sudah malam, Yoongi lelah jika harus terus berdebat dengan Jimin dan akhirnya ia biarkan saja manusia menyebalkan itu tidur di sampingnya. Yoongi menaruh guling di tengah-tengah mereka, mengisyaratkan agar Jimin tidak mendekatinya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Maafkan aku, hm?"

Tapi memang pada dasarnya Jimin bodoh. Tanpa mengerti maksud Yoongi, Jimin menyingkirkan guling yang memberinya jarak itu dan tangannya mulai berani memeluk pinggang Yoongi, merengkuhnya dengan erat seolah tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Ganti bajumu, kau bau. Aku menyimpan pakaianmu di lemari paling bawah, tidak tahu apakah masih muat atau tidak. Dulu kau sering sekali meninggalkan pakaianmu di rumahku. Merepotkan."

Jimin turun dari tempat tidur tanpa membantah, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mendengar nada bicara Yoongi yang lebih lembut. Setidaknya, tidak seketus tadi. Lihat? Jimin benar. Jika Yoongi sudah tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padanya, untuk apa menyimpan semua pakaian lamanya? Entah Jimin harus menyebutnya ini perasaan macam apa yang jelas Jimin senang. Itu saja. Jimin kembali ke tempat tidur dan mendekati Yoongi setelah berganti pakaian dengan kaos dan celana pendek, ia memeluk Yoongi dan menghirup aroma Yoongi yang masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aroma yang selalu Jimin rindukan setiap malam, akhirnya tercium nyata sekarang.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."

 _Tak bisakah kita memulainya lagi dari awal?_

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jimin mencium aroma masakan, ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan mendapati Yoongi sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Jimin menggeliat sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar Yoongi sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur yang nyaman itu, mata Jimin berhenti di satu titik saat ia melihat bingkai foto besar tergantung manis di tembok. Jimin baru sadar ternyata yang di katakan Haneul benar, ia tersenyum puas melihat foto yang tergantung di kamar Yoongi. Foto dirinya dan Yoongi saat liburan di Dubai.

"Kau tidak akan bangun? Anak-anak sudah duduk di meja makan menunggu ayahnya turun. Cepat mandi dan jangan membuat anak-anak menunggu!"

Jimin tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Yoongi datang ke kamar dan membangunkannya seperti seorang istri sungguhan.

 _Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sangat berlebihan?_

Saking senangnya, Jimin bergulingan di tempat tidur hingga terjungkal dan kesadarannya kembali seketika.

"Ah, mandi. Iya benar, mandi."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Jimin bergegas turun untuk sarapan. Jimin melihat Haneul, Jiu dan Jieun sudah rapi duduk manis di meja makan. Sepertinya, Yoongi memandikan mereka bertiga. Oh, bahkan rambut panjang Jieun sudah terikat rapi. Seperti yang sudah Jimin duga sebelumnya, Yoongi memang calon istri yang sempurna untuknya.

"Biasanya Jiu akan menangis saat di mandikan, sepertinya dia sangat tenang hari ini. Kau memang ibu yang baik."

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong di depan anak-anak, Jimin."

Yoongi berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Jimin, ia sibuk menata meja dan menyiapkan alat makan anak-anak.

"Ah, semalam kalian belum baikan. Sekarang lakukan! Peluk dan minta maaf."

Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati, ternyata Haneul masih ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang, ia melirik Jimin dengan ekor matanya sekilas. Jika bukan karena anak-anak yang meminta, Yoongi lebih suka menendangnya dari pada memeluknya. Tapi, karena tidak mau memberikan contoh buruk pada anaknya, Yoongi mengajak Jimin berdiri berhadapan dan memeluknya. Tidak lupa, ia juga mengucapkan kata maaf dengan senyum yang sedikit terpaksa.

" _Now_ , _ppoppo_."

"Jieun-ah!"

"Kenapa? _Dad_ selalu mengajarkan itu padaku dan _Oppa_."

"Tapi, Jieun-ah. Itu karena kau dan—"

Sebelum Jimin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoongi menarik kerah kemejanya dan mencium bibir Jimin sekilas. Hanya sekilas dan beberapa detik saja.

"Nah, sekarang Haneul dan Jieun sebaiknya makan dengan tenang seperti Jiu."

Jimin masih mematung di tempatnya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hyukjae lakukan barusan. Sungguh luar biasa! Yoongi menciumnya duluan! _Morning kiss_ dari Yoongi! Demi Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Jimin mengedipkan matanya, tak lama kemudian senyuman manis mengukir wajah tampannya. Hari ini akan jadi hari yang paling bersemangat!

 _Aku tahu kau masih ada rasa padaku, dasar bodoh!_

Setelah acara sarapan yang sedikit heboh itu selesai, Jimin berencana membawa anak-anaknya untuk pulang. Tapi saat sudah sampai di pintu depan, Jieun tiba-tiba menangis sambil memegangi tangan Haneul. Gadis kecil itu bilang, ia tidak mau pulang dan ingin terus bermain dengan Haneul. Sebenarnya, bukan masalah jika hanya Jieun yang menangis tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah ketiga anak itu menangis. Bahkan Jiu menangis sambil memeluk Yoongi dengan erat, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yoongi saat Jimin mencoba meraihnya. Percuma, apapun yang mereka lakukan, hanya membuat anak-anak semakin histeris. Jimin tidak habis pikir, kenapa anak-anaknya tiba-tiba lengket pada Yoongi?

"Jieun dan Jiu boleh tinggal di sini, kalian boleh main dengan Haneul tapi hari ini kalian harus pulang dan bertemu dengan nenek dulu. Setelah betemu dengan nenek, kalian boleh main lagi kesini. Bagaimana?"

Akhirnya Yoongi harus angkat bicara karena JImin sudah menyerah membujuk kedua anaknya, ia hanya duduk di sofa dengan wajah frustasi.

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini."

Jiu berbisik sangat pelan di pelukan Yoongi, tapi Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Sejujurnya Yoongi tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jiu, bocah kecil yang sama persis dengan ayahnya itu bahkan memandanginya dengan mata yang sendu dan berkaca-kaca. Mata yang mengingatkan Yoongi pada Jimin ketika dia sedang merajuk. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa menolak? Tapi mengingat Jimin dan otaknya yang tidak jauh-jauh dari hal mesum, Yoongi harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengijinkan mereka tinggal bersamanya di sini.

"Kalian ingin tinggal di sini? Baiklah, kita tinggal di sini!"

"Park Jimin!"

"Jangan berteriak di depan anak-anak. Kau sendiri yang bilang, bukan?"

Anggaplah ini pemaksaan, tapi hanya ini cara satu-satunya agar JImin bisa mendapatkan Yoongi kembali. Kenapa? Toh dari dulu Jimin memang suka memaksa Yoongi dan Yoongi biasanya tidak keberatan. Yoongi hanya akan mengomel tapi pada akhirnya ia kalah dan menyerah pada Jimin.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan anak-anakku."

"Lihat dirimu, kau memanfaatkan anak-anak demi kepentinganmu sendiri."

"Kau merasa aku penting?"

"Berhentilah, Park Jimin."

Jimin mengendikan bahunya acuh, ia sedang buru-buru sekarang dan tidak punya waktu lebih untuk berdebat dengan Yoongi. Nanti malam saja di lanjutkan debatnya, kalau perlu berdebat langsung di tempat tidur sambil olah raga. Jimin berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Jieun dan Jiu yang sudah turun dari pangkuan Yoongi.

"Sekarang _daddy_ harus pulang untuk mengambil semua barang-barang kita dan berisap-siap ke galeri. Kalian baik-baik di sini dengan calon ibu dan jangan bertengkar dengan Haneul, _Okay_?"

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Galeri?"

"Ya, aku harus ke galeri dan menyiapkan pameran foto."

"Oh."

Benar, Jimin adalah seorang fotografer, Yoongi hampir saja lupa kalau profesi Jimin sekarang adalah fotografer profesional yang sibuk. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari sibuk di galeri mengurusi pameran, bahkan kadang ia masih harus keluar negeri untuk mengadakan pameran yang lainnya.

"Kau jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan tinggal di sini selamanya. Aku akan pindah jika aku sudah mendapatkan apartemen baru dan pelayan untuk mengurus Jieun dan Jiu. Kecuali jika kau bersedia menikah denganku."

"Berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong. Calon ibu? Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, maka akan ada sesuatu yang mendarat di keningmu!"

"Apa? Bibirmu? Aku tidak keberatan. Ah, kau memang selalu tahu isi pikiranku, baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Aku pergi, calon ibu. Jaga anak-anak dengan baik."

"Hei, kau dasar brengsek!"

 _Sialan! Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah seperti anak-anak? Bodoh! Dasar Park Jimin bodoh!_

.

.

* * *

"Park Jimin benar-benar sialan."

Yoongi tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat pelan sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di ruang tengah sejak siang tadi, mereka bermain dengan tenang dan saling berbagi. Setidaknya, anak-anak akur dan tidak berebut jadi Yoongi masih bisa bernafas dengan lega. Sebenarnya hari ini Yoongi harus ke studio musik untuk mengawasi jalannya _recording_ , tapi Jimin sialan itu malah meninggalkan anak-anaknya di rumah dan membuat Yoongi tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Lagi-lagi Yoongi tidak datang ke studio, ia jadi merasa tidak enak hati pada rekan-rekannya.

" _Mom_ , lapar."

 _Mom? Siapa?_

Yoongi melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan saat Jiu tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mom_ sambil menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Sayang, panggil aku paman."

Tidak salah lagi, pasti Jimin yang sudah mendoktrin anak-anaknya agar memanggilnya seperti itu. Yoongi geram dan ingin sekali menghajar Jimin tapi berhubung orangnya sedang tidak ada, ia tetap berusaha menyembunyikan kemarahannya di hadapan anak-anak dan tetap tersenyum manis. Tidak mungkin juga kan, melampiaskan kemarahannya pada anak-anak.

" _Dad_ bilang aku harus memanggilmu _mom_ , _dad_ juga menyuruh Haneul dan Jieun untuk melakukannya."

Haneul dan Jieun mengangguk bersamaan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

 _Bahkan Haneul juga? Mati kau, Park Jimin!_

" _Mom_ , lapar."

Jiu mengulangi kalimatnya saat melihat Yoongi malah melamun dan bukannya menyiapkan makan malam. Perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tanda ia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Oh, sudah saatnya makan malam. Kalau begitu, berhenti dulu mainnya dan kita siap-siap makan."

Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menahan marah, rasanya aneh sekali saat anak-anak tiba-tiba memanggilnya _mom_.

" _Daddy_ , datang!"

" _Daddy_!"

Di tengah-tengah acara makan malam, akhirnya objek yang membuat Yoongi marah datang juga. Yoongi mencengkram sendoknya sambil menatap Jimin tajam seolah-olah ia akan melemparkan sendok yang ada di tangannya ke wajah Jimin, tapi niat itu Yoongi urungkan karena ada anak-anak yang sedang melihat mereka sekarang. Jadi Yoongi hanya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menekan rasa marah dan kesalnya sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai anak-anak tertidur, baru Yoongi akan menghajar Jimin.

"Kalau sudah selesai cepat masuk kamar dan jangan lupa cuci tangan dan kaki kalian."

"Iya."

Anak-anak menjawabnya serempak sambil turun dari kursi dan bergegas naik ke lantai atas. Yoongi tersenyum puas karena anak-anak mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan patuh. Sekarang, urusannya tinggal dengan Jimin. Setelah Yoongi selesai membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci semua piring kotor, akan Yoongi pastikan mulut Donghae tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal yang sembarangan lagi.

"Kenapa hari ini acuh sekali padaku?"

JImin menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring, dengan berani ia merengkuh pinggang ramping Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi. Padahal, Jimin hanya meninggalkan Yoongi beberapa jam saja tapi rasa rindunya sudah berlebihan seperti ini.

"Lepaskan sebelum aku marah."

"Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu, sungguh."

"Lepas!"

Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya dengan maksud agar Jimin melepaskan rengkuhannya, tapi yang terjadi justru wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan hampir tanpa jarak sama sekali. Mata Yoongi berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat Jimin menyeringai, baiklah sekarang Yoongi mulai takut dengan seringaian itu. Apa lagi sekarang posisi Yoongi sama sekali tidak menguntungkan, ia terhimpit di antara tubuh Jimin dan meja cuci piring di belakangnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Jemari JImin mengelus lembut tengkuk Yoongi, ia berbisik di telinganya dengan suara rendah. Sengaja, untuk menggoda Yoongi. Hanya beberapa centi lagi hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipis Yoongi dan—

" _Dad_?"

Yoongi mendorong Jimin menjauh dari tubuhnya, ia mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu seperti habis berlari marathon. Sementara Jimin hanya menggeram kesal saat melihat anaknya berdiri di depan meja makan dengan wajah super lugu. Tidak tahukah Jiu? Ayahnya sedang sibuk merayu calon ibunya.

 _Sial!_

"Ya, jagoan?"

"Piyamaku dimana?"

"Di kamar, sayang. Tadi ayahmu baru saja menaruh koper kalian di kamar Haneul."

Tanpa menghiraukan Jimin yang mulai mengumpat, Yoongi menuntun Jiu naik ke lantai atas. Untung saja Jiu datang, jadi hari ini ia selamat.

 _Menghindariku? Lihat saja besok, Min Yoongi! Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hai Ketemu lagi sama saya.**

 **Gimana chap 1 nya? Iya ini baru chap 1, karena yang kemarin cuman teaser aja.**

 **Maafkan kalau masih ada typo yang belum ke edit. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang belum sempurna.**

 **Oh Iya terimakasih buat yang udah jawab pertanyaan saya kemarin tentang adik jimin dan kakaknya yoongi.**

 **See You Next Time!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a.n: oh iya btw ada yang kangen sama** ** _Story_** **ga? Ga ada yah, hehehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Bandung 00:35_**


	3. Chapter 3

**REUNION**

 **(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

 **By Milkyta Lee**

 **Remake by adrianlee**

 **Original pair HaeHyuk (Donghae and Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

 **Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **a/n: FF ini 1000% milik ka MILKYTA LEE. Aku disini cuman me-remake aja karna demi apapun suka banget sama semua karya ka Milky. Kalau ada yang suka HaeHyuk juga, silahkan dibaca karya-karyanya ka Onsoo di akun ffn nya àMilkyta Lee . Tapi jangan lupa buat kasih review kalau udah selesai baca ya. Jangan lupa juga kasih review disini karna aku sadar pasti masih ada kesalahan di bagian pengeditannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE_**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari Yoongi absen datang ke studio karena kedatangan Jimin dan anak-anaknya dari London yang sangat tiba-tiba. Teman sialannya itu, datang tanpa memberitahu dan di hari pertama mereka bertemu kembali dia langsung—memaksa—menumpang di rumah Yoongi tanpa tahu malu. Yang lebih sialan lagi adalah, dia sengaja menitipkan kedua anaknya dan pergi bekerja tanpa memikirkan Yoongi yang sebenarnya harus bekerja juga. Akhirnya, setelah seminggu absen datang ke studio Yoongi bisa hadir hari ini karena Jimin kebetulan sedang libur jadi dia bisa menjaga anak-anak di rumah sementara Yoongi pergi bekerja.

Yoongi bukannya tidak suka dengan kehadiran Jimin di rumahnya, kalau tidak suka mana mungkin Yoongi menerima Jimin menumpang di rumahnya padahal ia sendiri tahu Jimin berbohong soal tidak punya rumah. Baiklah, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Jimin memang belum punya rumah di Korea, tapi dia bisa saja mencari apartemen sementara sebelum menemukan rumah baru dan bukannya menumpang di rumah Yoongi. Jujur saja, Yoongi senang dengan kehadiran Jimin dan anak-anaknya di rumah karena dengan begitu Haneul jadi tidak kesepian lagi dan ada yang menjaganya saat Yoongi sedang berpegian seperti sekarang ini. Masalahnya adalah, Park Jimin sialan itu semakin tua semakin mesum dan selalu berbicara sembarangan di depan anak-anak. Sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah, dia masih bertingkah seperti anak-anak dan suka sekali mengganggu Yoongi kapanpun dan dimanapun. Jadinya, Yoongi seperti sedang mengurus empat anak. Jiu, Jieun, Haneul dan Jimin. Melelahkan.

"Kudengar Jimin sudah kembali dari London. Benarkah?"

Jantung Yoongi hampir saja melompat keluar saat mendengar suara Kim Namjoon yang tiba-tiba menggelegar di tengah keheningan. Yoongi baru saja masuk ke ruangannya dan menggantungkan mantelnya, lalu tiba-tiba ia melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dengan senyum ceria seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya dia datang dari mana? Bikin kaget saja! Tanpa permisi, Namjoon masuk ke ruangan Yoongi dan duduk di sofa dengan elegan khas seorang direktur. Yoongi bingung, bagaimana bisa Namjoon tahu soal kepulangan Jimin? Yoongi pikir, Jimin belum memberi tahu siapapun soal kepulangannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ah, aku melihatnya di media. Sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kalian dan melihat kalian sedang berjalan-jalan membawa anak-anak. Foto-fotonya tersebar di media."

Lagi-lagi penguntit. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang, ternyata penggemar fanatiknya belum juga berhenti mengikutinya. Mungkin lain kali ia harus lebih berhati-hati saat pergi dengan anak-anak. Tapi kenapa? Yoongi bukan lagi seorang idola, seharusnya penggemar yang selalu mengikutinya itu mulai berhenti mengikutinya kemanapun dan memberinya sedikit ruang untuk bergerak lebih bebas.

"Oh. Ya, dia memang sudah pulang dan menumpang di rumahku untuk sementara waktu sampai dia menemukan rumah baru."

"Wah, pasangan fenomenal kita telah kembali rupanya. Langsung serumah? Hebat! Bagaimana? Setelah bertemu pasti kalian menghabiskan malam yang panas, kan? Apa lagi, kalian langsung serumah begitu bertemu. Ceritakan padaku detailnya!"

Malam yang panas? Omong kosong macam apa ini? Jimin dan Yoongi justru menghabiskan waktu dengan berdebat sepanjang hari dan ketika mereka punya waktu untuk bermesraan, anak-anak selalu datang mengganggu. Entah itu lapar, entah itu ingin dibacakan cerita, entah itu ingin ditemani main _game_ dan masih banyak lagi gangguan yang sering ditimbulkan oleh mereka bertiga. Apakah yang begitu bisa di sebut malam panas? Malam panas omong kosong! Yang ada mereka harus terus menjaga sikap karena ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka.

"Malam panas omong kosong!"

"Minimalnya kalian berciuman, kan?"

Berciuman? Bahkan berinteraksi dengan akur saja mereka tidak bisa karena Jimin terus mengajaknya berdebat soal hal-hal sepele, bagaimana mau berciuman? Ah, benar! Yoongi pernah menciumnya saat sarapan pagi, tapi hanya sekedar kecupan dan itupun dilakukan karena terpaksa. Sedikit terpaksa, karena sejujurnya Yoongi juga berdebar saat mencium Jimin duluan.

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong, Kim _Sajang-nim_! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau datang kesini? Bukankah kau sibuk? Kudengar kau menambah pusat perbelanjaan baru."

"Ah, aku mau menyampaikan undangan. Anakku berulangtahun minggu depan, dan Seokjin ingin kita semua datang. Sekalian reuni, kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama."

"Ah, ulangtahun Joonji yang kesepuluh. Kebetulan Jimin sedang ada disini, wah sepertinya kita akan berkumpul lagi. Tapi, kudengar Hoseok dan keluarganya ada di Jepang. Apa mereka akan datang?"

Namjoon mengangguk ragu, ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah mereka akan datang atau tidak karena Hoseok memberikan jawaban yang ambigu saat di telepon.

"Entahlah, si Hoseok itu hanya mengatakan tunggu saja. Tapi, Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak akan datang. Kau tahu sendiri, mereka selalu berpindah tempat tinggal karena kabur dari orangtua Jungkook. Aku juga tidak tahu mereka tinggal dimana, terakhir kudengar mereka tinggal di Swiss."

"Lucu."

Tidak ada angin dan tidak ada yang melawak tapi tiba-tiba Yoongi terkikik geli. Membuat Namjoon yang duduk di sampingnya menaikan alisnya, bingung. Entah kenapa, Yoongi merasa lucu dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, bersama-sama sekian puluh tahun dan berakhir dengan menikahi satu sama lain. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, hal itu lucu sekali.

"Apanya? Apanya yang lucu? Aku tidak sedang melawak."

"Kita. Kita semua lucu. Kita selalu bersama-sama selama bertahun-tahun dan akhirnya kita menikahi satu sama lain. Bukankah itu sangat lucu?"

Karena Yoongi tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak, Namjoon pun ikut tertawa meski kurang paham dengan apa yang Yoongi katakan. Memangnya apa yang lucu? Apa yang perlu ditertawakan? Saling mencintai dan menikahi orang yang dicintai bukanlah hal yang lucu.

"Tapi kau dan Jimin tidak menikahi satu sama lain. Jadi, menurutku ini tidak lucu. Kenapa kita tertawa?"

"Auh, dasar brengsek! Perusak suasana! Pulang sana! Kau pikir jika bukan karena aku yang meyakinkan Seokjin untuk kembali padamu kau bisa menikahinya?"

"Kerutan di wajahmu akan bertambah kalau kau sering marah-marah. Sudah ya, aku pulang. Semoga berhasil dengan Jimin, _bye_."

"Dasar brengsek."

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi, entah kenapa ia jadi sangat kesal saat Namjoon menyinggung soal hubungannya dengan Jimin yang tidak berakhir dengan bahagia. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, kisah cinta teman-temannya berakhir dengan bahagia. Lalu, kenapa hanya Yoongi dan Jimin yang gagal? Padahal mereka adalah pasangan yang fenomenal dulunya. Namjoon yang menikahi Seokjin dan sekarang hidup bahagia dengan anak semata wayangnya Kim Joonji, Hoseok yang menikahi sahabatnya dulu dan tidak kalah bahagia karena mereka juga punya anak laki-laki bernama Jung Seoki, Taehyung yang nekat membawa Jungkook kabur dari orangtuanya dan sepertinya mereka sudah hidup bahagia entah dimana. Semua berakhir dengan bahagia, hanya Yoongi saja yang mengalami kisah cinta tragis dengan Jimin. Setelah sekian lama bersama dan selalu mesra kapanpun dimanapun akhirnya malah berpisah dan menikah dengan orang lain. Ironis.

"Ah, sialan! Pagi-pagi begini aku jadi kesal gara-gara si Kim Namjoon sialan itu."

.

.

* * *

"Haneul-ah! _Daddy_ akan benar-benar marah kalau kau tidak memakan sayuranmu."

Sejak pagi tadi setelah di tinggal Yoongi bekerja, suasana rumah tidak jauh-jauh dari kata heboh. Anak-anak yang tidak henti-hentinya berlarian mengitari rumah, Jimin yang tidak berhenti berteriak-teriak mengingatkan anak-anaknya agar makan dengan tenang dan seisi rumah yang kacau karena anak-anak menghamburkan makanan yang dibuatkan Jimin hari ini. Anak-anak yang biasanya makan dengan tenang dan bersikap sangat manis kini berubah menjadi liar dan membuat Jimin ingin menangis. Jimin tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Yoongi menghadapi ketiga bocah _hyperactive_ itu sehingga mereka bisa mematuhi kata-kata Yoongi dengan baik.

Anak-anak tidak mau menyantap makan malamnya dan malah menjadikannya sebagai mainan. Mereka bertiga berlarian kesana kemari dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil saling melemparkan sayuran yang seharusnya mereka makan, bahkan Jiu yang biasanya bersikap tenang kini sama aktifnya dengan kedua adiknya. Jimin sudah lelah marah-marah dan menyuruh mereka duduk dengan tenang, semakin Jimin marah semakin mereka cekikikan senang. Akhirnya Jimin menyerah dan membiarkan bocah-bocah aktif itu mengotori seisi rumah, terserah! Jimin sudah lelah, jadi ia memilih untuk diam saja sambil memperhatikan bocah-bocah itu berlari kesana kemari, memastikan bahwa mereka tidak ada yang terluka.

"Aku pulang."

"Yoongi!"

Suara Yoongi terdengar bagaikan air sejuk di tengah gurun pasir yang panas. Tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak yang semakin lincah berlarian, Jimin langsung bangkit dari sofa dan menerjang Yoongi yang baru pulang dari studio. Rasanya bahagia sekali melihat Yoongi pulang di saat yang tepat, Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan erat tanpa mempedulikan Yoongi yang mulai meronta minta dilepaskan. Jimin tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa bahagianya melihat Yoongi sudah sampai di rumah. Akhirnya, akhirnya penderitaannya akan segera berakhir!

"Ada apa?"

"Anak-anak berubah menjadi setan! Mereka tidak mau makan dan malah terus bermain. Lihat, mereka juga membuat seisi rumah berantakan."

Yoongi mendesah pelan, "Aku sudah bisa menduga kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Makanya aku pulang cepat, padahal pekerjaanku belum selesai."

Kedua alis Jimin bertaut, ia bingung karena reaksi Yoongi yang tampak biasa saja. Yoongi bahkan hanya menghela nafas pendek tanpa ada raut wajah marah sedikitpun, bukankah seharusnya di saat seperti ini Yoongi marah dan frustasi? Kenapa dia tenang sekali? Yoongi menaruh tasnya dan menggulung lengan _sweater_ nya dengan santai lalu mulai memunguti sayur-mayur yang dilemparkan anak-anak barusan tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah seisi rumah mulai kembali seperti semula, barulah Yoongi memanggil anak-anak ke ruang tengah. Untuk dimarahi, mungkin? Entahlah, Jimin hanya diam memperhatikan Yoongi dari sofa ruang tengah. Ia ingin tahu, bagaimana cara Yoongi menghadapi anak-anak yang tiba-tiba menjadi _hyperactive_ itu.

"Jiu, Jieun, Haneul kemari sayang."

" _Mom_!"

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, anak-anak itu meninggalkan mainannya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yoongi. Jimin tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka bisa mematuhi perintah Yoongi begitu saja? Saat Yoongi tidak ada tadi, anak-anak itu sulit sekali dikendalikan bahkan Jimin harus memanggil mereka berkali-kali baru mereka mau mendengarkan Jimin.

 _Menyebalkan!_

"Kenapa tidak makan dan malah menjadikan makanan sebagai mainan?"

Yoongi menatap ketiga bocah yang sekarang duduk berjajar itu dengan lembut dan bertanya dengan nada yang tak kalah lembut. Jimin pikir, Yoongi akan memarahi mereka tapi ternyata Yoongi hanya menanyakan alasan kenapa mereka tidak mau makan dengan nada yang lembut.

"Kami tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada _mommy_."

Jieun menjawab dengan suara yang di buat lucu sambil mengangkat bahunya, membuat Jimin berdecih melihat tingkah anak perempuannya itu. Tadi saat Yoongi tidak ada, gadis kecil tidak pernah bersuara semanis itu.

"Begitu?"

Lagi-lagi Jimin melihat Yoongi menghela nafas, sepertinya dia mulai lelah dengan sikap anak-anak. Tapi anehnya, Yoongi tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan meledak. Yoongi justru tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Jieun, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Haneul dan Jiu sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lain kali, meskipun _mom_ tidak ada di rumah kalian tidak boleh nakal dan dengarkan apa kata _daddy_. Ah, dan jangan membuang-buang makanan. Makanan itu untuk di makan, bukan dijadikan mainan dan di buang-buang. Tuhan tidak suka dengan anak yang suka membuang-buang makanan, kalian tahu? Anak yang suka membuang-buang makanan dan menjadikannya sebagai mainan harus di hukum dan tidak akan dapat hadiah saat natal nanti. Kalian mau di hukum? Kalian tidak mau dapat hadiah natal?"

Meskipun masih terasa canggung karena anak-anak yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan _mom_ selama seminggu belakangan ini tapi Yoongi mulai terbiasa dan tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, kadang ia juga memanggil dirinya sendiri _mom_ tanpa sadar saking terbiasanya.

"Maaf."

Mereka bertiga menunduk sambil menggeleng hampir bersamaan. Wah, luar biasa! Jimin benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya, anak-anak benar-benar patuh pada Yoongi bahkan tanpa dimarahi mereka mengangguk dan menyesali perbuatan mereka. Jimin tersenyum melihat anak-anak memeluk Yoongi dan mengucapkan kata maaf dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Entahlah, semakin hari Jimin semakin yakin untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta Yoongi.

"Sekarang naik ke atas dan mandi. Setelah itu langsung tidur, hm?"

"Baik, _mom_."

"Anak pintar."

Sekali lagi Jimin di buat takjub oleh Yoongi. Lagi-lagi anak-anak menuruti perintah Yoongi tanpa membantah, apa ini? Konspirasi? Kenapa anak-anak hanya patuh pada Yoongi?

"Heol. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata! Bagaimana bisa anak-anak itu begitu patuh padamu dan selalu membantahku? Aku bahkan memarahi mereka tapi mereka malah semakin senang dan menghiraukan aku!"

"Anak-anak seusia mereka memang begitu. Kau tidak tahu? Mereka sedang dalam fase senang bermain. Kalau kau ingin membuat mereka patuh padamu, jangan pernah bertindak kasar. Daripada memarahinya, kau lebih baik membuat mereka merenungi perbuatan mereka sendiri dengan cara memberitahu mereka dimana letak kesalahan mereka."

Yoongi menjawab pertanyaan Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _washtafel_ , ia sibuk mencuci semua piring kotor yang di tinggalkan anak-anak tadi tanpa banyak bicara dan hanya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin seperlunya saja.

"Oh."

Sepertinya Jimin baru tahu ada cara-cara tertentu untuk menghadapi anak-anak. Lihat? Jimin memang tidak salah menginginkan Yoongi kembali kepadanya. Yoongi lebih cocok jadi ibunya anak-anak karena dia lebih paham bagaimana cara menghadapi anak-anak. Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang sedang mencuci piring, kemudian ia menarik lengan Yoongi dan membuatnya jatuh dipangkuan Jimin yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Mau apa? Ada anak-anak di sini! Lepaskan!"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya dan langsung meronta, ketika merasakan lengan Jimin melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengunci pergerakannya. Sial! Yoongi kembali terhimpit di antara Jimin dan meja makan. Posisinya sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman karena ia duduk dipangkuan Jimin dan Jimin memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa bergerak.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu mulai melunak, kau juga sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan _mom_. Kenapa semakin hari kau semakin manis di mataku?"

"Lepas!"

Bukannya melepaskan Yoongi, Jimin justru mengangkatnya ke meja makan membuat posisi Yoongi sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir Jimin saat menyadari anak-anak tidak ada di sekitar mereka, dengan begitu Jimin bisa melanjutkan aksi gagal tadi malam. Perlahan Jimin mulai mendorong Yoongi dan membuatnya berbaring di meja makan sambil mengecupi seluruh wajah Yoongi.

"Lepas sebelum aku benar-benar marah, Park Jimin!"

"Marah saja. Mau kau marah, tersenyum, sedih atau bahagia kau sama manisnya di mataku."

"Aku tidak main-main."

"Aku juga."

Sebelum Yoongi kembali mengeluarkan kalimatnya, Jimin mengadukan bibir tipis mereka dan mulai berani memagut bibir tipis Yoongi saat di rasa Yoongi tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. _Sweater_ merah yang digunakan Yoongi hari ini memudahkan Jimin untuk meraba bagian dalam tubuh Yoongi tanpa harus repot-repot memereteli kancing. Jimin mengelus perut rata Yoongi dan merambat naik ke atas untuk mencapai sesuatu yang akan membuat Yoongi melenguh erotis sambil terus berpagutan, semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam dan tanpa sadar Yoongi mengangkat punggungnya untuk memudahkan Jimin melepaskan _sweater_ nya dan—

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Jieun datang.

Gagal lagi.

Jimin menggeram saat Yoongi kembali mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga membuat pinggangnya terantuk _washtafel_. Kenapa anak-anak selalu datang di saat seperti ini? Kali ini Jieun datang di saat Jimin sedang tinggi-tingginya. Ingatkan Jimin untuk mengungsikan anak-anaknya ke rumah Jihyun akhir pekan nanti, agar Jimin bisa menggarap Yoongi dengan tenang.

"Apa lagi? Bukankah tadi kalian sudah di suruh tidur?"

Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, saking frustasinya ia jadi membentak Jieun tanpa sadar. Kenapa anak-anaknya senang sekali datang di saat ayahnya sedang dalam keadaan yang tinggi?

" _Daddy_ kenapa marah?"

"Pinggang _daddy_ sakit!"

Sementara Jimin bergulingan di lantai karena frustasi, Yoongi sibuk membenahi penampilannya yang kacau dan menarik _sweater_ nya yang tadi di angkat Jimin. Tanpa menghiraukan Jimin yang mengaduh kesakitan karena pinggangnya yang terantuk _washtafel_ , Yoongi menghampiri Jieun dan berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Bacakan cerita!"

Bacakan cerita? Di saat seperti ini? Ya Tuhan! Kalau Jimin tidak ingat bahwa Jieun adalah anaknya, Jimin mungkin sudah meneriakinya sekarang. Sebelum Yoongi mengiyakan keinginan Jieun dan kabur seperti kemarin, Jimin bangun dari lantai dan mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke samping agar menjauh dari Jieun. Jimin berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Jieun, sama seperti yang Yoongi lakukan barusan.

"Jieun sayang, bisakah kau langsung tidur saja? _Mom_ sedang sibuk hari ini. Hm?"

"Sibuk apa? Ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang apa di meja makan?"

Tercemar sudah mata polos Jieun, dia pasti melihat adegan tidak senonoh tadi. Jimin hanya bisa mendengus pasrah saat Jieun menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia benar-benar harus memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar Jieun tidak salah pengertian. Apa yang harus Jimin katakan? Apakah ada kata-kata yang lebih sopan dari kata 'meniduri' atau 'membuat anak'?

" _Daddy_ dan _mommy_ sedang—sedang, hm—olahraga!"

"Memangnya ada olahraga yang bertindihan begitu?"

"I—tu—itu olahraga yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa dan tidak boleh di contoh anak-anak."

"Oh. Hanya olahraga? Itu artinya _mom_ tidak sibuk. Jadi, _mom_ bisa membacakan cerita untukku."

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja."

Jimin menyerah! Menyerah! Ia tidak bisa melawan anak-anaknya! Bahkan anak-anaknya lebih pintar berdebat daripada Yoongi. Jimin meninggalkan Jieun menuju ruang tengah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

 _Gagal lagi!_

 _Gagal terus!_

Bagaimana bisa Jimin membuat Yoongi menjadi miliknya kembali jika anak-anaknya terus menganggu kegiatan intim mereka. Benar-benar membuat frustasi!

"Ah, sial!"

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat dan tampak frustasi di sofa hanya bisa terkikik geli, sejak kemarin Jimin berusaha menyentuhnya tapi anak-anak selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengacaukan semuanya. Jujur saja, Yoongi juga sudah mulai terbuai tadi, tapi Jieun tiba-tiba datang dan membuyarkan segalanya.

 _Lain kali saja ya, Park Jimin..._

Pada akhirnya, malam ini Jimin tidur sendirian karena Yoongi tidur di kamar Jieun. Apa yang bisa Jimin lakukan selain mengumpat dan berteriak frustasi? Jimin benar-benar mengharapkan akhir pekan segera datang dan langsung mengungsikan anak-anak ke rumah pamannya. Jimin membutuhkan waktu berdua dengan Yoongi, bukan hanya sekedar untuk melakukan hubungan intim tapi Jimin juga perlu waktu berdua untuk membicarakan masalah mereka dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Senyum Jimin kembali mengembang saat mendengar suara Yoongi. Rasa kesalnya hilang begitu saja saat Yoongi berbaring di sampingnya sambil menghadap ke arahnya, tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin yang selalu memunggunginya.

"Tidak bisa tidur jika kau tidak ada di sampingku."

"Berhenti merayu! Oh, ngomong-ngomong tadi Namjoon ke studio."

Jimin membelalakan matanya tidak suka, sejak dulu Namjoon adalah gangguan terbesar dalam hubungan mereka. Jika Seokjin tidak ada, Namjoon selalu menempel pada Yoongi dan itu membuatnya gerah!

"Mau apa? Merayumu?"

"Kau benar-benar belum berubah! Dia datang untuk menyampaikan undangan, minggu depan anak mereka ulangtahun dan mereka ingin kita semua datang."

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya mau apa lagi?"

"Dia tidak merayumu, kan? Tidak menyentuhmu? Tidak menatapmu dengan tatapan mesum?"

"Memangnya dia sama denganmu? Dia hanya mencintai Seokjin! Sudahlah, tidur sana!"

Hening.

Setelah berdebat suasana menjadi hening, mereka saling bertatapan tanpa arti. Hanya menyelami rasa rindu lewat tatapan mata dan tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kembalilah padaku."

Jimin tiba-tiba menarik Yoongi semakin mendekat padanya dan mengelus wajah Yoongi penuh perasaan, ia benar-benar ingin laki-laki manis di hadapannya ini kembali padanya. Kembali mengisi hari-harinya dengan senyumnya yang ceria.

"Aku perlu alasan."

"Alasan?"

"Hm. Alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau menikahi orang lain? Dan kenapa aku harus kembali padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana dan aku juga tidak tahu, apakah aku punya cukup alasan untuk meyakinkanmu untuk kembali padaku."

"Kalau begitu biar saja terus seperti ini sampai kau memberiku alasan. Jangan memintaku kembali sampai kau punya alasan yang kuat."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis sebelum menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Jimin. Biarlah terus seperti ini, karena Yoongi juga tidak punya alasan kenapa harus kembali pada seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya duluan, tapi di sisi lain Yoongi tidak bisa melupakan seseorang yang pernah meninggalkannya itu dan cenderung takut kehilangan lagi.

 _Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa menentukan perasaanku sendiri._

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi sebelumnya, Jimin terbangun dalam keadaan Yoongi yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Laki-laki manis itu meringkuk sambil memeluk Jimin, wajahnya damai sekali saat tidur. Jimin memeluk Yoongi semakin erat sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya tubuh Yoongi. Jimin tidak percaya bisa melakukan hal ini lagi dengan Yoongi, rasanya seperti mimpi bisa terbangun dan langsung di sambut oleh wajah manis Yoongi.

"Sesak!"

Pekikan Yoongi membawa Jimin kembali ke alam sadarnya, Jimin membuka matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya saat Yoongi mulai meronta. Saking senangnya, ia tidak sadar memeluk Yoongi terlalu erat. Jadilah Yoongi bangun dan Jimin tidak bisa menikmati wajah damainya saat tertidur.

"Kau kesiangan. Kau tidak ke studio? Ini sudah jam sembilan lewat."

"Jam sembilan? Anak-anak belum mandi dan sarapan!"

Saking nyamannya tidur di pelukan Jimin, Yoongi yang biasanya bangun pagi-pagi jadi kesiangan dan tidak menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak. Yoongi langsung meninggalkan tempat tidur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, sebelum anak-anak berdemo karena kelaparan. Jimin berdecak, tahu begitu ia tidak akan memberitahu Yoongi jam berapa sekarang. Setelah sekian lama, Jimin baru bisa memeluk Yoongi lagi dan semua kacau karena Jimin yang tidak sengaja memberitahu Yoongi bahwa dia kesiangan.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

"Boleh, tapi setelah keluar dari kamar mandi kau hanya tinggal nama. Mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

Semakin hari ancaman Yoongi semakin beragam, membuat Jimin bergidik _ngeri_. Sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya, padahal semalam mereka tidur sambil berpelukan. Jimin berdecih sebelum turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di lantai bawah. Hari ini sebaiknya tidak berdebat dan harus bersikap manis pada Yoongi agar dapat kesempatan seperti kemarin, tentunya dengan mengungsikan anak-anak ke tempat yang jauh terlebih dahulu. Di hari pertama Jimin berusaha menyentuh Yoongi, Jiu yang datang menganggu. Di hari kedua ada Jieun yang tiba-tiba ingin tidur dengan Yoongi, jika dibiarkan terus-menerus maka di hari ketiga Haneul yang akan datang dan Jimin akan mendapat payung cantik karena tiga kali gagal menyentuh Yoongi. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Malam ini Jimin harus bisa menyentuh Yoongi! Jika sampai gagal lagi, maka bisa di pastikan Jimin akan benar-benar karatan.

 _Kenapa kedengarannya horror sekali?_

"Pagi, _dad_!"

"Pagi, _buddy_."

Jimin menyambut sapaan Haneul yang sedang bermain _game_ di ruang tengah bersama Jiu dengan lesu. Pagi ini ia tidak bertenaga sama sekali karena semalam, untuk kedua kalinya ia gagal menyentuh Yoongi! Jimin menatap tajam Jieun yang sedang di pangku Yoongi, rambut panjangnya sedang di sisir oleh Yoongi dan diikat menjadi dua bagian. Merasa di perhatikan oleh ayahnya, gadis kecil itu memeletkan lidahnya ke arah ayahnya. Jieun terkikik senang saat melihat reaksi ayahnya yang tampak semakin kesal.

"Kenapa, sayang? Jangan banyak bergerak, _mom_ belum selesai mengikat rambutmu."

" _Daddy_ marah."

"Kenapa marah?"

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang duduk di sofa dengan mata yang masih menatap Jieun dengan tajam.

" _Daddy_ iri karena tidak bisa memeluk _mom_ seperti ini."

Melihat wajah ayahnya yang kusut, Jieun semakin senang menganggu ayahnya. Jimin tidak percaya, kenapa bisa ia menciptakan monster _evil_ seperti Jieun? Dia bahkan meledek ayahnya dengan sengaja mengecup bibir merah Yoongi dan memeluknya dengan erat. Apa-apaan ini? Ia bersaing dengan anaknya sendiri untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yoongi? Kepala Jimin tiba-tiba bedenyut sakit dan lehernya seperti terkilir saat melihat betapa menyebalkannya wajah Jieun yang sedang meledeknya itu.

"Park Jimin, matamu bisa mengeluarkan laser jika terus melotot seperti itu! Kau membuat Jieun takut."

"Takut? Dia meledekku!"

"Kau mau berdebat pagi-pagi?"

"Dari pada berdebat pagi-pagi, lebih baik kita _making out_ pagi-pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak berbicara hal-hal seperti itu depan anak-anak?"

"Bicara apa?"

Jieun menyela pembicaraan orangtuanya, ia melihat Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian. Rasa penasarannya sangat besar, jadi ia selalu ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jimin dan Yoongi. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar sesuatu yang asing, ia semakin ingin tahu.

"Jieun, sana main dengan _Oppa_ dan Haneul. _Mom_ akan memotong buah-buahan untukmu."

" _Okay_!"

Setelah Jieun turun dari pangkuannya, Yoongi menyeret Jimin ke kamar terdekat karena tidak mungkin mereka berdebat di hadapan anak-anak.

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu agar menjaga cara bicaramu di depan anak-anak? Kau tidak tahu? Rasa penasaran anak-anak sangat besar dan apa yang mereka dengar dari orangtuanya akan terus mereka ingat. Kau ingin anak-anak mengatakan hal-hal mesum?"

"Semua tidak akan seperti ini jika kau mau kembali padaku dan berhenti menolak saat akan kusentuh."

"Memangnya aku pernah menolakmu?"

"Ah, jadi kau tidak menolak?"

"M—maksudku—aku—bukan begitu!"

"Benarkah?

Jimin maju selangkah demi selangkah untuk memojokan Yoongi ke pintu. Lagi-lagi, Jimin menunjukan seringaian berbahayanya pada Yoongi. Pandangan matanya fokus pada satu titik, yaitu bibir merah Yoongi. Dan, oh! Leher putihnya yang terekspose juga menggoda Jimin. Pagi-pagi begini, Yoongi hanya menggunakan kaos tipis berwarna hitam dengan kerah yang rendah, menampilkan leher jenjang Yoongi yang putih. Sebelum mengecup leher putih Yoongi, Jimin mengelusnya terlebih dahulu agar Yoongi melenguh _sexy_ dan membangkitkan gairahnya.

" _Mom_! Buahnya mana?"

Lagi-lagi gagal! Jimin akan benar-benar mendapat payung cantik! Suasana sudah mendukung dan lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu menganggu acaranya! Jieun menggedor pintu dengan brutal seolah-olah akan meruntuhkannya. Dari mana Jieun tahu ayahnya ada di kamar? Bukankah tadi matanya fokus ke layar televisi? Jimin memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berkedut, sakit. Kehadiran anak-anak benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Aku harus menyiapkan buah untuk anak-anak."

"Aku bisa gila!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Yoongi mengendikan bahunya acuh sebelum mentertawakan Jimin yang tampak sangat menderita itu.

 _Aku benar-benar bisa gila!_

.

.

* * *

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

Akhir pekan yang di tunggu-tunggu datang juga! Setelah seminggu direcoki oleh anak-anak,dan akhirnya! Akhirnya Jimin bisa mengungsikan anak-anak di tempat yang jauh! Setelah tiga kali gagal menyentuh Yoongi, Jimin membawa anak-anak ke rumah Jihyun. Usaha keempat kalinya tidak boleh gagal atau Jimin akan benar-benar karatan dan masuk rumah sakit karena darah tinggi. Semoga dengan begini, acaranya dengan Yoongi tidak gagal lagi jadi ia tidak perlu masuk rumah sakit karena darah tinggi.

"Kalian bertiga jangan nakal. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon _mom_ , _okay_?"

"Tidak! Kalau ada apa-apa bilang pada paman Jihyun dan jangan menelepon ke rumah sampai besok pagi. _Dad_ akan menjemput kalian besok pagi."

"Kenapa? _Dad_ mau olahraga dengan _mom_?"

Ayah Jimin memelototi Jimin, ia benar-benar terkejut karena Jieun mengucapkan kata yang frontal dan tidak senonoh untuk anak seusianya. Sebenarnya bagaimana cara Jimin mendidik anak perempuannya? Kenapa Jieun bisa berkata se _vulgar_ itu? Park Jimin benar-benar cari mati!

"Kau gila? Kenapa mengajarkan anak-anak yang tidak-tidak?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ayah Jimin memiting leher Jimin setelah membawa anak-anak masuk ke dalam. Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Bagaimana bisa otak polos cucunya tercemar karena Jimin yang tidak bisa menjaga kata-katanya di depan anak-anak!

"Aku sudah sering memberitahunya agar tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh di depan anak-anak tapi dia terus melakukannya, _abeonim_."

Yoongi seperti senang mengompori ayah Jimin dan membuat Jimin semakin menderita karena ayah Jimin memiting lehernya lebih kuat lagi.

" _Abeoji_ , sakit! Aku bisa mati! _Appa_ , lepaskan! Leherku terkilir!"

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar Jieun, Jiu atau Haneul berkata tidak senonoh, maka siap-siap saja kau masuk liang lahat lebih cepat!"

"Sakit, _appa_!"

Jimin memegangi lehernya yang berdenyut sakit, tidak di sangka tenaga ayahnya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit pulang. Aku titip anak-anak, maaf merepotkan kalian, _abeonim, eomonim_ dan Jihyun."

"Pulanglah, pastikan kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian dengan baik. Dan Yoongi, pastikan mulut anak ini tidak mengucapkan kata-kata aneh di depan anak-anak."

"Pasti, _abeonim_."

Setelah berpamitan pada orangtua Jimin dan Jihyun, Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti mentertawakan Jimin yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lehernya. Jimin bahkan tidak bisa menoleh dengan benar karena rasa sakit yang berlebihan di lehernya.

"Sakit?"

"Apa penting bertanya seperti itu? Jelas saja sakit! Semua gara-gara kau!"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan aku? Apa menyalahkanku adalah hobimu sekarang?"

"Yoongi sayang, aku akan benar-benar mati di sini kalau kau terus mengajakku berdebat!"

Meski lehernya sedang sakit, Jimin tetap berusaha menoleh pada Yoongi. Ia ingin Yoongi berhenti mengajaknya berdebat sebelum mereka mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Yoongi hanya terkekeh melihat Jimin meringis kesakitan, kini Jimin hanya mampu fokus ke jalanan dan tidak bisa menoleh dengan benar.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Sudah sampai!"

Jimin membangunkan Yoongi yang terlelap sepanjang jalan tadi, membuat Jimin semakin kesal saja. Seharusnya Yoongi menghibur Jimin di jalan, bukannya malah tertidur dan membiarkan Jimin kesakitan sendiri sepanjang jalan.

"Galak sekali!"

"Semua karena leherku sakit! Cepat ambilkan kompres!"

Sambil menunggu Yoongi kembali dari dapur, Jimin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di karpet. Ia berbaring di depan televisi sambil meresapi rasa sakit di lehernya, ayahnya benar-benar tidak tahu kondisi! Kenapa memiting lehernya di saat yang tidak tepat? Bagaimana kalau Jimin gagal lagi menyentuh Yoongi karena lehernya yang sakit?

"Apa rasanya sesakit itu? Berlebihan sekali. Jangan berbaring, duduk saja jadi aku bisa mengompres lehermu."

Jimin diam saja saat Yoongi meledeknya, ia tidak mau buang-buang tenaga hanya untuk berdebat dengan Yoongi. Jimin memejamkan matanya saat Yoongi menempelkan handuk hangat di lehernya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, di tambah hembusan nafas Yoongi yang menyapa tengkuknya membuat Jimin semakin rileks dan perlahan rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Yoongi mulai menyentuh leher Jimin dengan telapak tangannya. Jimin merasakan handuk hangat itu tidak lagi menempel dilehernya dan digantikan dengan elusan telapak tangan Yoongi yang sensual. Apa ini? Yoongi menggodanya? Menantangnya?

 _Challenge accepted!_

Jemari Jimin mencengkram pergelangan Yoongi dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menarik Yoongi agar duduk di pangkuannya. Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa belakangnya sambil terus menatap Yoongi dengan seduktif, suasana seperti ini sulit sekali didapatkan saat ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yoongi?"

"Membuatmu rileks, kau bilang lehermu sakit."

" _Damn_! _Why are you act like innocent_? _You tease me, huh_? _Let's do it like usual, rough and sexy_!"

" _Do it_!"

Tidak ada yang lebih _sexy_ dari Yoongi saat ini! Apa lagi saat Yoongi bertingkah sok polos tapi jemarinya tidak berhenti menggerayangi kemeja Jimin. Lihat? Setelah anak-anak tidak ada, Yoongi menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Jimin tersenyum puas, akhirnya ia bisa melihat sisi Yoongi yang satu ini. Sisi dimana Yoongi menjadi lebih agresif. Dengan senang hati, Jimin melucuti semua kain yang menempel di tubuh Yoongi dan membaringkannya di atas karpet bulu. Bibir tipis Jimin mulai bergerilya di sekitar leher Yoongi, mengecupinya dengan perlahan tanpa melewatkan sesentipun.

" _I miss you so bad_! _I miss everything about you_ , _especially your moan_."

"Ngh..."

Yoongi tidak bisa menjawab kalimat Jimin, ia hanya sibuk mendesahkan nama Jimin dan menarik rambutnya, memberikan reaksi pada setiap cumbuan Jimin di bibir dan lehernya. Bibir tipis Jimin semakin turun kebawah, menyusuri setiap lekukan tubuh Yoongi yang sempurna dengan lidah basahnya. Bagaimana bisa tubuh Yoongi masih seindah dulu? Masih seputih dan semulus dulu.

" _Just do it_! _Don't tease me_."

" _Bad Yoongi_! _Impatient_."

Semua yang dilakukan Jimin hanya membuat Yoongi semakin terbuai dan melupakan daratan. Sentuhannya, kecupannya dan bisikannya membuat Yoongi ingin lebih dan lebih lagi. Selama sepuluh tahun Yoongi tidak merasakan sensasi sehebat ini, sensasi yang hanya mampu diberikan Jimin seorang.

"Ugh! _So good_!"

Erangan Yoongi menandakan bahwa sesuatu telah memasukinya dan membuatnya sesak. Sakit tapi menyenangkan, tidak ada yang bisa memberinya sensasi sehebat ini selain Jimin. Sepanjang malam, Yoongi di buat mendesah dan menjerit oleh Jimin. Tidak ada istirahat, mereka melakukannya terus-menerus seolah tidak ada hari esok. Setidaknya, mereka harus memanfaatkan momen ini karena mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan momen seperti ini saat ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka.

"Lelah?"

Nafas keduanya memburu, entah sudah berapa kali mereka mencapai puncak. Penampilan Yoongi sudah tidak karuan, rambut yang lepek dan berantakan serata mata yang sudah sulit terbuka dengan lebar.

" _No_! Lakukan lagi."

" _Okay_ , aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau memohon padaku."

Dan akhirnya, mereka melakukannya seharian penuh sampai keduanya benar-benar merasa kelelahan.

.

.

* * *

Berantakan!

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan suasana rumah Yoongi sekarang. Semalam, pasangan fenomenal itu mengacaukan seisi rumah dengan melakukannya di setiap sudut rumah tanpa henti dan berakhir di kamar Jieun. Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi sama-sama tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa berakhir di kamar Jieun? Yang mereka ingat hanyalah bagaimana liarnya mereka tadi malam hingga tidak bisa membedakan mana kamar anak-anak dan mana kamar mereka.

"Jimin, bereskan kamar Jieun sebelum kita menjemput anak-anak."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau membuatku sulit bergerak! Cepat mandi dan bereskan kamar ini!"

"Baiklah."

Yoongi tersenyum malu-malu setelah Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ia memegangi perutnya dan merasakan sensasi penuh yang luar biasa menyenangkan! Masih dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah manisnya, Yoongi kembali membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil membayangkan kejadian semalam. Malu sekali, tapi rasanya sungguh luar biasa! Ah, Yoongi jadi bertingkah seperti saat mereka melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya dulu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Mandi sana!"

Suara Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi. Yoongi berdecih sambil memandangi Jimin dari atas ke bawah.

 _God, damn it! Park Jimin so freaking hot!_

"Kau pikir aku bisa turun sendiri? Gendong aku sampai ke kamar mandi!"

Suasana seperti ini rasanya seperti bulan madu, hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa anak-anak yang biasa mengganggu acara mereka. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Yoongi melihat Jimin sedang membereskan kamar Jieun yang berantakan karena ulah mereka berdua. Melihat Jimin yang begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya, membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah bagian dari impiannya dulu. Tapi kemudian, senyum itu hilang dari wajah Yoongi saat tiba-tiba kenyataan menampar Yoongi dengan sangat keras. Kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka saat ini adalah hubungan tanpa status yang tidak jelas. Yoongi sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa ia mau tidur dengan Jimin padahal status hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Di bilang kekasih, bukan. Karena Yoongi belum memberi jawaban yang pasti pada Jimin. Di bilang teman biasa juga bukan, karena mereka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak dilakukan teman biasa pada umumnya. Lalu apa? Hubungan macam apa ini?

"Aku sudah membereskan kamar Jieun dan mengganti seprainya dengan yang baru. Kenapa diam saja? Cepat pakai baju, kita harus menjemput anak-anak sebelum mereka meruntuhkan rumah Jihyun. Aku tidak bisa menggarapmu sekarang meskipun aku tergoda, karena anak-anak sedang menunggu."

Oh benar, Yoongi belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil memperhatikan Jimin dan lupa kalau ia harus buru-buru karena kemarin mereka sudah berjanji pada anak-anak akan menjemput mereka pagi-pagi. Tapi hei! Yoongi tidak bermaksud menggoda Jimin!

"Memangnya aku bilang sesuatu? Dasar sialan!"

"Lalu kenapa diam saja di depan pintu kamar mandi dan tidak buru-buru memakai baju? Mengundangku? Menggodaku?"

"Auh, kau memang brengsek!"

"Si brengsek yang membuat Yoongi mendesah semalaman."

"Kau—ah! Sudahlah!"

Pada akhirnya, mereka tetap tidak bisa akur dan terus berdebat soal hal-hal yang sepele. Entah itu menghabiskan malam yang romantis atau panas, akhirnya mereka akan tetap berdebat dan bertengkar konyol. Apa? Bulan madu? Yoongi menarik kembali kata-katanya barusan. Bulan madu macam apa yang diakhiri dengan berdebat setelah saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing? Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati sambil memakai baju karena tidak bisa membalas argumen Jimin, bagaimana mau di balas? Yang dikatakannya memang benar. Yoongi selalu mengatainya brengsek dan sialan tapi semalam ia mendesahkan nama Jimin tanpa henti. Memalukan!

"Nanti sore ulangtahunnya Joonji, kan? Mau beli hadiah sekalian? Kita beli sesuatu di RM department store, jadi kita bisa dapat diskon dari Namjoon."

"Terserah."

Sebenarnya Yoongi lupa soal ulangtahun Joonji, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk bereaksi karena masih marah pada Jimin. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela dan tidak mau menatap Jimin sedikitpun, argumen saat di rumah tadi membuat suasana hatinya jadi buruk. Jimin sialan itu menghancurkan imajinasinya soal bulan madu yang romantis!

"Kali ini kau marah kenapa lagi?"

Pertanyaan retoris! Yoongi benci mendengarnya, untuk apa bertanya jika Jimin sudah tahu jawabannya! Yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dan tetap fokus menatap keluar jendela.

"Yoongi?"

Meskipun Jimin terus-terusan memanggil namanya dan mulai menggerayangi pahanya, Yoongi tetap tidak bergeming dan berpura-pura tidak merasakan apapun meskipun sebenarnya ia mulai berdebar. Saat lampu merah, tangan Jimin berhenti menggerayangi pahanya. Tapi sialnya, Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi dengan paksa dan melumatnya sebentar karena lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Kau sudah gila?"

"Jangan marah terus. Hari ini kita jangan berdebat, _okay_? Di pesta nanti akan ada member yang lain dan anak-anak, jadi kita usahakan untuk tidak berdebat."

"Memangnya aku sudah gila? Kalau kau tidak memulainya, kita tidak akan berdebat terus-menerus!"

" _Dad_! _Mom_!"

Yoongi menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar suara anak-anak sambil menggedor-gedor kaca jendela mobil mereka. Sudah sampai rupanya, gara-gara sibuk berdebat dengan Jimin, Yoongi sampai tidak menyadari mereka sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah Jihyun.

"Kalian telat! Katanya pagi-pagi ini sudah mau siang!"

Haneul merajuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Yoongi, bocah itu tidak suka menunggu karena menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan.

"Maaf, jalanan macet. Sebagai permintaan maaf, _mom_ akan mengajak kalian bertiga ke RM department store! Kalian boleh membeli apapun yang kalian mau!"

"Wah, memangnya boleh?"

Jieun memekik kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat. Sejak ia sampai di Korea, ini adalah acara belanja pertamanya dan Jieun tidak sabar untuk menguras habis isi dompet ayahnya. Sementara Jiu hanya tersenyum di pangkuan ayahnya, reaksinya datar tidak seperti Jieun dan Haneul yang mulai melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Hari ini, kalian boleh menguras isi dompet ayah kalian!"

"Kenapa?"

Haneul memandangi Yoongi, bingung. Biasanya, Yoongi selalu menyuruh Haneul untuk berhemat tapi kali ini Haneul diperbolehkan untuk membeli apapun yang ia mau. Hari yang istimewa!

"Karena, kita akan datang ke ulangtahun seseorang. Jadi, pastikan kalian memilih hadiah yang bagus dan beli mainan yang kalian mau sesuka kalian."

Mata Yoongi memincing, ia bahagia sekali melihat raut wajah Jimin yang mulai pucat karena sebentar lagi tagihan _credit card_ nya akan menggunung. Balas dendam, sukses! Yoongi memang tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Jimin tadi pagi, tapi ia bisa membalas Jimin dengan memanfaatkan anak-anak.

 _Habislah kau hari ini, Park Jimin!_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai semuaaaaa ketemu lagi sama saya.**

 **Gimana gimana?**

 **Honestly, saya sedikit bingung gimana menempatkan peran para member yang lainnya. Karna member Super Junior itu ada 13 sedangkan Bangtan cuman 7. Tapi tenang aja sih udah saya sesuaikan semuanya. Kalau nanti ada keanehan atau yang lainnya saya minta maaf.**

 **Oh iyaa terimkasih buat Nhaaa yang udah kasih tips supaya ga ada typo nama lagi. Mudah-mudahan chap ini ga ada kesalahan lagi ya.**

 **Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan menyempatkan untuk memberi review. Buat yang tbelum memberikan review, semoga di sadarkan ya. Jangan jadi sider plis!**

 **Udah sih segitu aja.**

 **See You Next Time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a.n: Kayanya yang minat lanjutan** ** _Story_** **udah ga ada ya? Gimana dong? Padahal tinggal publish loh ini chap selanjutnya, hehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bandung 01:06**_


	4. Chapter 4

**REUNION**

 **(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

 **By Milkyta Lee**

 **Remake by adrianlee**

 **Original pair HaeHyuk (Donghae and Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

 **Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **a/n: FF ini 1000% milik ka MILKYTA LEE. Aku disini cuman me-remake aja karna demi apapun suka banget sama semua karya ka Milky. Kalau ada yang suka HaeHyuk juga, silahkan dibaca karya-karyanya ka Milky di akun ffn nya ka Milkyta Lee . Tapi jangan lupa buat kasih review kalau udah selesai baca ya. Jangan lupa juga kasih review disini karna aku sadar pasti masih ada kesalahan di bagian pengeditannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pertemuan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk Jimin setelah sepuluh tahun tinggal di London. Tidak di sangka, hari ini bisa berkumpul lagi dengan teman-teman lama. Sepuluh tahun berlalu tapi mereka semua masih sama, kecuali usia mereka yang bertambah dan status masing-masing yang sudah berubah tentunya. Saat berkumpul seperti sekarang tidak ada yang bersikap dewasa, mereka semua hanya tahu tertawa dan saling mengusili, sama seperti dulu. Sejak sampai duapuluh menit yang lalu, Jimin hanya dia sambil memperhatikan satu-persatu teman-temannya yang sedang mentertawakan masa lalu mereka saat masih menjadi idola dulu, lucu memang karena ada banyak kejadian yang tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Sesekali Jimin ikut menimpali tapi tidak terlalu banyak bicara, ia hanya tertawa saat Hoseok melontarkan lelucon tentang masa lalu mereka. Selebihnya, Jimin hanya diam dan terkadang melamun.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Jimin memang tidak pernah banyak bicara dan tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat lelucon. Sebenarnya, dengan adanya acara kumpul-kumpul seperti ini Jimin jadi kembali teringat pada kejadian yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Hari dimana Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi adalah hari dimana mereka berkumpul seperti ini. Semakin diingat, semakin Jimin merasa dirinya sangat egois.

"Kenapa diam saja? Merasa asing karena baru kembali lagi ke Korea setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di London?"

Namjoon menghampiri Jimin yang tiba-tiba memisahkan diri dan duduk di taman belakang rumahnya bersama anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Para orang dewasa sedang berkumpul di dapur membicarakan soal masa lalu dan sedikit minum-minum tapi Jimin malah nampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat, padahal ini reuni pertama mereka setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu.

"Bukan begitu, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa minum. Aku bawa mobil dan ada anak-anak, jadi aku tidak bisa minum."

"Kenapa serius sekali? Ayolah, bersenang-senang sedikit."

"Kalian memang aneh, ini pesta untuk anak-anak tapi kalian malah berkumpul di belakang dan membuat acara sendiri."

"Wah, sepertinya Park Jimin sudah sedikit lebih dewasa."

Seorang laki-laki menghampiri Jimin dan Namjoon, dia kemudian duduk di samping Jimin kemudian merangkul bahunya.

"Oh, _Hyung_."

"Masalahmu dan Yoongi belum di selesaikan? Sebaiknya kau jujur padanya, kalau kau diam saja seperti ini masalahmu tidak akan pernah selesai dan hubungan kalian akan terus salah paham."

Masalah itu. Jimin tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana pada Yoongi, Jimin takut jika ia menjelaskannya pada Yoongi hubungannya dengan Yoongi yang mulai membaik ini justru akan berantakan. Jujur saja, Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Yoongi saat dia tahu alasan di balik Jimin meninggalkannya. Mungkin saja, Yoongi akan semakin membencinya dan hubungan baik ini akan berakhir begitu saja.

"Kenapa membicarakan hal itu di saat seperti ini? Sudahlah, lupakan dan kita bersenang-senang. Jimin sudah cukup murung sejak tadi, sebaiknya kita jangan membahas masalah itu dulu."

Inginnya Jimin juga seperti itu, ia ingin bersenang-senang seperti kata Namjoon. Tapi masalahnya, semangatnya sudah merosot duluan saat teringat betapa brutalnya Jieun dan Yoongi ketika belanja tadi siang. Jimin bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan, berapa juta Won yang harus ia bayar di akhir bulan nanti. Jieun dan Yoongi benar-benar monster _credit card_! Mereka membeli barang-barang mahal tanpa berpikir sama sekali, tidak peduli apakah mereka memerlukan barang itu atau tidak. Mereka hanya terus membeli dan membeli. Ingatkan Jimin, ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya Jimin membawa Jieun dan Yoongi belanja! Ia tidak mau mengulang kejadian hari ini di masa depan.

"Kalian tahu? Sepertinya aku harus berpikir kembali untuk menikahi Yoongi. Sebenarnya, yang membuat aku lesu hari ini adalah karena Jieun dan Yoongi memiliki kebiasaan mengerikan yang sama!"

Namjoon dan Hoseok saling bertukar pandang, mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jimin.

"Benar, sebelum menikah ada banyak yang harus di pikirkan! Terutama soal keuangan keluarga."

"Kau benar. Aku belum menikah dengan Yoongi tapi kebiasaan belanjanya sungguh mengerikan! Kau tahu? Yoongi dan Jieun menghabiskan berjuta-juta Won dalam beberapa jam saja! Aku bisa gila!"

"Kau tahu? Seokjin jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Yoongi, dia bisa berbelanja seharian penuh menggunakan uangku dan pada akhirnya barang-barang yang ia beli hanya akan jadi pajangan di rumah. Setelah puas berbelanja dia masih minta uang cash padaku katanya, untuk pegangan sehari-hari. Jika aku tidak memberikan apa yang dia mau, dia akan merajuk dan tidak membiarkan aku masuk ke kamar!"

Jimin, Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Mereka bertiga tahu betul bagaimana perasaan itu, karena mereka juga mengalami hal yang sama. Ternyata, mau menikah dengan siapapun masalah keuangan tetap harus dipikirkan baik-baik. Hoseok pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan Namjoon, istrinya memang tidak gila belanja tapi sekalinya belanja dia akan minta rumah atau mobil baru! Kadang, Seoki anaknya juga bertingkah sama dengan ibunya. Jika ada _gadget_ keluaran terbaru, Seoki ingin memilikinya dan jika Hoseok menolak maka ibunya yang maha galak itu akan murka dan habislah Hoseok. Tidak jauh-jauh, Namjoon juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Mereka masih sama saja."

"Jimin, aku harap kau jujur pada Yoongi. Aku tahu, aku tidak berhak ikut campur masalah kalian tapi aku peduli pada kalian. Sebaiknya, kau jujur dan katakan semuanya pada Yoongi. Diam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Jimin menghela nafas panjang, ia pikir Namjoon tidak akan membahas masalah itu lagi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hampir semua teman-temannya tahu masalah itu dan mau tidak mau Jimin harus bersedia menerima saran dan nasihat mereka. Lagi pula, saran mereka ada benarnya juga. Entahlah, mungkin untuk saat ini mereka lebih baik begini saja. Bukan berarti menyepelekan masalah, hanya saja Jimin sedang ingin menikmati rasa rindunya bersama Yoongi terlebih dahulu. Mengenai masalah itu, Jimin akan pikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk menjelaskannya pada Yoongi nanti.

.

.

* * *

"Dulu, kupikir Yoongi yang akan menikah dengan Jimin duluan. Tidak di sangka mereka justru berpisah, padahal dulu semua orang sering menyebut mereka pasangan fenomenal."

Yoongi meringis mendengar kata-kata Seokjin. _Hyung_ yang satu itu mulutnya tetap sama seperti dulu, blak-blakan tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Sebenarnya, Yoongi tidak semangat lagi mengikuti obrolan ini karena entah kenapa setelah Seokjin menyebutkan bahwa Jimin punya alasan saat meninggalkannya, Yoongi jadi berpikir kemana-mana. Kenapa Jimin tidak memberitahukan alasannya dan membiarkan Yoongi terus salah paham padanya? Sebenarnya alasan macam apa?

Karena penasaran dengan kata-kata Seokjin yang setengah-setengah itu, Yoongi meninggalkan meja makan dan menarik Seokjin ke lantai atas. Yoongi perlu penjelasan dari Seokjin dan ingin tahu alasan Jimin meninggalkannya. Mungkin saja ini jalan yang akan membuat hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya, Yoongi berharap hubungannya dengan Jimin akan ada kejelasan setelah alasan itu terngkap.

"Aku perlu tahu alasan Jimin meninggalkanku."

Seokjin menghela nafas, entah sudah berapa juta kali Yoongi mengatakan hal itu. Bukannya Seokjin ingin menutup-nutupinya, hanya saja jika Seokjin sembarangan mengatakannya, Seokjin takut hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi bukannya membaik tapi justru menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu karena jika aku yang mengatakan, kesalahpahaman di antara kalian akan semakin besar. Masalah ini hanya kalian berdua yang bisa menyelesaikannya, percuma kau bertanya padaku atau yang lainnya karena alasan itu hanya bisa diucapkan oleh Jimin sendiri."

Lelah, Yoongi benar-benar lelah terus mendesak Seokjin. Percuma bertanya pada Seokjin, dia memang penjaga rahasia yang baik. Sekeras apapun usaha Yoongi mendesaknya, Seokjin tidak akan pernah mengatakannya. Ah, pasti akan lebih mudah bagi Yoongi jika yang mengetahui alasan kenapa Jimin pergi adalah Hoseok myang terkenal bocor itu. Sayangnya, Hoseok mengaku tidak tahu-menahu soal masalah Jimin. Tentu saja, kalau dia tahu masalah ini bukan rahasia lagi namanya.

"Kalian belum selesai dengan obrolan kalian?"

Setelah gagal menggali informasi dari Seokjin, Yoongi kembali ke meja makan dan kembali bergabung dengan obrolan _absurd_ teman-temannya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang, yang jelas mereka cekikian tidak jelas sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Kali ini ganti topik!"

Seokjin menjentikan jari lentiknya di hadapan wajah Yoongi, membuat Yoongi terkejut. Apapun topiknya, jika Seokjin dan istri Hoseok yang membahasnya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari gossip.

"Apa?"

"Seberapa kuat kalian bercinta dengan pasangan kalian?"

Lihat? Dugaan Yoongi benar.

Gila! Obrolan ini semakin gila! Dulu, Yoongi biasa saja di antara mereka tapi setelah menikah, kadar mesum mereka meningkat jauh di atas Yoongi. Lihat saja sekarang, mereka bahkan menceritakan masalah yang sebenarnya sangat pribadi dan tidak untuk di bagi dengan orang lain.

"Kau dan Jimin tinggal serumah, kan? Sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian? Berapa kali kalian melakukannya dalam sehari?"

Pertanyaan Seokjin membuat Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus menjawab pertanyaan aneh itu di hadapan semua orang yang kini sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Kenapa menanyakan hal itu? Ada anak-anak di rumah, kami harus menjaga sikap."

"Kalau begitu, ganti pertanyaan. Saat melakukannya apa Jimin tahan lama?"

Demi Tuhan! Jika saja Seokjin tidak lebih tua darinya, Yoongi mungkin sudah memukul kepalanya agar sadar dan tidak membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu karena ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka yang kapan saja bisa mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Itu—pribadi, _Hyung_!"

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu Yoongi. Kita ganti topik!"

Setelah istri Hoseok menghentikan pertanyaan Seokjin yang mulai menganggu Yoongi, ia tidak lagi bergabung di meja makan dan memilih ke ruang tengah. Samar-samar, Yoongi hanya mendengar istri Hoseok yang menanyakan soal penanaman rahim yang dilakukan Seokjin beberapa tahun silam. Di antara mereka semua memang hanya Seokjin yang berani melakukan hal ekstrim itu, dia nekat mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melahirkan Joonji. Padahal kalau dia memang mau punya anak, dia bisa mengadopsi bayi seperti yang dilakukan Hoseok dan istrinya. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya Seokjin itu orang yang nekat jadi sah-sah saja dia melakukan hal ekstrim seperti itu dan hal itu juga yang membuat Namjoon semakin mencintainya.

"Kau seharian ini hanya melamun, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi, ia menggeleng pelan saat Namjoon menawarkan kue buatan Seokjin. Hari ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak tentu, menyebabkan nafsu makannya berkurang.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Jimin?"

"Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Sejak dulu kalian selalu memendam masalah, seharusnya pasangan kekasih itu tidak hanya berbagi cinta tapi juga berbagi masalah dan mencari solusi bersama. Jika kalian masih terus seperti dulu, maka masalah yang sama akan terus terjadi dan tidak ada kemungkinan lagi untuk kalian kembali bersama."

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. Namjoon benar, sudah saatnya mereka menjalani hubungan yang jauh lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Tidak hanya sekedar berbagi cinta, tapi juga berbagi masalah dan mencari solusinya bersama. Mungkin sebulan ini sudah cukup bagi Jimin dan Yoongi membangun suasana, kini saatnya mereka untuk membicarakan masa lalu mereka dan menyelesaikannya agar bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru tanpa ada kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

"Kau sama saja dengan Seokjin. Sudahlah, aku pergi melihat anak-anak dulu di belakang."

Melihat anak-anak bermain dengan gembira di taman belakang rumah Seokjin, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Setidaknya dengan melihat anak-anak gembira, beban pikirannya soal hubungannya dengan Jimin sedikit berkurang. Melihat mereka berkumpul bersama, Yoongi seperti melihat dirinya dan member Bangtan lainnya dalam bentuk yang lain, terutama saat melihat Jiu yang terlihat sama persis dengan Jimin. Jiu tidak banyak bicara seperti anak-anak yang lainnya, dia hanya diam di dekat Joonji yang sedang bermain dengan Seoki sambil memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Saat Joonji tersenyum, maka Jiu akan tiba-tiba ikut tersenyum, mata sendu yang serupa dengan ayahnya itu tidak pernah lepas memandangi wajah Joonji. Apa ini? Apa jangan-jangan Jiu menyukai Joonji?

Pandangan Yoongi beralih lagi pada Haneul yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan dengan Seoki. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya Haneul sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada teman barunya itu. Haneul nampak antusias menceritakan sesuatu, sementara Seoki hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan sesekali bertepuk tangan. Selain suka bicara, Haneul memang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Haneul suka ketika semua orang memperhatikan apa yang dia bicarakan dan memberikan reaksi yang antusias. Mungkin di masa depan Haneul akan menjadi Yoongi yang berikutnya di dunia hiburan Korea. Siapa yang tahu.

"Ibu! Sakit!"

Tiba-tiba saja jeritan Joonji membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi, matanya menatap Joonji yang sedang duduk di rumput dengan panik. Sepertinya mereka bermain dengan tenang tadi, kenapa Joonji tiba-tiba berteriak histeris?

"Ada apa, Joonji?"

Seokjin berlari mendahului Yoongi dan menghampiri anaknya yang sedang duduk di rumput sambil memegangi rambutnya yang menyentuh bahu. Jeritan Joonji tadi membuat Seokjin panik setengah mati karena ia pikir anak kesayangannya itu masuk ke kolam berenang atau terbentur sesuatu.

"Jiu menarik rambutku, bu! Sakit sekali! Bocah sialan itu suka sekali menggangguku! Tadi dia menakut-nakutiku dengan cacing dan sekarang dia menarik rambutku!"

Jiu? Penyebabnya Jiu? Jimin dan Yoongi yang kebetulan berada di dekat taman belakang, saling bertukar pandang. Sepertinya tadi Yoongi melihat Jiu hanya diam saja memperhatikan Joonji, kenapa tiba-tiba? Lagi pula, biasanya Jiu bermain dengan tenang dan tidak pernah menganggu siapapun. Joonji sampai memaki dan meneriaki Jiu, tapi Jiu tidak bergeming sama sekali dan tetap menunjukan wajah datarnya bahkan ketika Joonji berteriak memanggil namanya dengan frustasi, dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sebelum pertengkaran semakin menjadi, Yoongi menghampiri Jiu dan membawanya menjauh dari Joonji. Bocah itu menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, mata sendunya melengkung menandakan ia sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Jiu, hari ini kau kenapa? Kenapa menganggu Joonji _Hyung_?"

"Tidak tahu, Jiu hanya suka mendengarnya menjerit. Rambutnya juga panjang dan halus, Jiu suka menyentuhnya."

 _Kau bukannya menyentuhnya, tapi menariknya._

Jimin dan Yoongi mendesah bersamaan. Apa ini? Jiu menyukai Joonji yang lebih tua darinya? Jimin berdecih, tidak di sangka sifat Jiu sama persis dengannya. Selalu mengusili orang yang disukainya.

"Minta maaf pada Joonji _Hyung_ dan berjanji jangan melakukannya lagi, _okay_?"

Jiu mengangguk antusias, ia berlari memeluk Joonji dan kemudian ia berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Joonji. Semua orang yang ada di sana membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya. Wah, Jiu benar-benar mengkopi semua sifat ayahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Jiu pada Joonji sekarang mengingatkan semua orang pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat Jimin tiba-tiba mencium Yoongi dihadapan semua orang yang ada di _Practice Room_.

Setelah mengecup bibir Joonji, Jiu berlari memeluk kaki Yoongi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Malu rupanya. Matanya memandangi Yoongi penuh arti, seolah menyampaikan. _Ya, aku memang menyukainya_. Benar-benar anak ayah, semua yang ada padanya sama persis dengan apa yang dimiliki Jimin.

"Kau menyukai Joonji rupanya. Kalau kau menyukainya, kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kau tahu? Seokjin _Samchon_ sangat galak!"

Sementara itu Seokjin kehilangan kata-katanya dan hanya bisa memijat pelan pelipisnya. Anak jaman sekarang kenapa agresif sekali? Jangan harap Seokjin akan menyerah Joonji begitu saja hanya karena Jiu anak Jimin. Seokjin tidak akan menyerahkan anak kesayangannya pada sembarang orang.

"Hei, Park Jimin! Kalau anakmu menyukai Joonji, katakan padanya agar memperlakukan Joonji dengan baik! Aku bukan tipe ibu mertua yang baik!"

Jimin tertohok, belum apa-apa Seokjin sudah mengancamnya. Ah, apa harus menjadi keluarga dengan Seokjin? Ah.

.

.

* * *

Sepulang dari rumah Namjoon dan Seokjin, Yoongi langsung membawa anak-anak masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Acara yang seharusnya untuk anak-anak ini justru jadi acara bergossip para orangtua hingga malam dan menyebabkan anak-anak kelelahan, termasuk Jimin yang tidak berhenti mengeluh sepanjang jalan karena di paksa minum oleh Hoseok. Hasilnya, Jimin mabuk hanya karena dua gelas _Soju_ dan terpaksa Yoongi yang membawa mobil.

Setelah memastikan anak-anak nyaman di tempat tidurnya, Yoongi kembali lagi ke mobil untuk membawa Jimin masuk. Jimin bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar saat mabuk, membuat Yoongi repot saja.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan minum! Kau sendiri kan tahu, kau payah dalam urusan minum!"

Yoongi mengomeli Jimin yang sedang meracau tidak jelas. Sejak tadi, Jimin hanya mengucapkan kata maaf tapi tidak tahu untuk apa. Yoongi membaringkan Jimin di tempat tidur, kemudian ia melepaskan sepatu dan mantel yang dikenakan Jimin. Sebenarnya, Yoongi juga ingin membuka kemeja Jimin dan menggantinya dengan piyama tapi niatnya ia urungkan karena takut Jimin melakukan hal yang lebih. Apa lagi, sekarang dia sedang mabuk.

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Yoongi kembali menghampiri Jimin dan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kaitan kancing piayamanya karena takut Jimin membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Sialan! Sedang mabuk beginipun kau masih sempat merayu! Tidur sana!"

Belum sempat Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya, Jimin sudah menarik lengannya dan berbalik menindih Yoongi. Jelas saja hal itu membuat Yoongi kaget karena ternyata tenaga Jimin saat mabuk tidak berkurang sama sekali, dia bahkan sanggup mencengkram tangan Yoongi hingga pergerakan Yoongi terkunci.

"Maafkan aku karena akulah yang mengkhianatimu duluan."

Di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal, Jimin mengecupi seluruh wajah Yoongi sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Tadinya, Yoongi ingin meronta dan menendang Jimin agar menjauh tapi setelah melihat airmata yang mengalir di pipi Jimin, Yoongi seperti beku dan tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan ketika Jimin membuka seluruh kancing piyamanya, Yoongi diam saja karena Jimin masih terisak dan mengucapkan kata maaf terus-menerus.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Yoongi menangkup kedua pipi Jimin, memaksanya untuk berhenti mencumbu seluruh tubuhnya. Sebelum Jimin bertindak lebih jauh, Yoongi ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jimin dan untuk apa permintaan maaf itu?

"Aku mengkhianatimu tapi aku terus mencintaimu seperti orang gila, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa—"

Sebelum Yoongi kembali berkata-kata, Jimin langsung membungkam bibir Yoongi. Melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar dan menuntut. Sementara itu, Yoongi hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Jimin jadi tiba-tiba seperti ini? Yoongi bahkan belum sempat mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jimin barusan, tapi Jimin sudah kembali mencumbu seluruh tubunya dan membuatnya terbuai oleh sentuhan Jimin yang memabukan. Yoongi memang cepat terbuai oleh sentuhan Jimin, terlebih ketika tangan Jimin meraba seluruh lekuk tubuhnya dengan teliti.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Mata Yoongi terpejam, ia tidak sanggup membalas kata-kata Jimin saat bibir Jimin menyentuh puncak dadanya dan telapak tangannya menyentuh paha dalam Yoongi dengan sensual. Yoongi hanya sanggup melenguh dan menggigit bibirnya, menahan semua kenikmatan berlebih yang diberikan Jimin. Jimin benar-benar memanjakan seluruh tubuhnya dengan menyentuh titik-titik tertentu yang membuatnya semakin terbuai dan melayang. Yoongi melenguh kencang karena lutut Jimin menekan sesuatu di bagian selangkangannya, rupanya Jimin sedang membuka kemeja dan celananya dengan tergesa-gesa. Yoongi menahan dada Jimin sesaat sebelum Jimin memasukinya, saat melakukannya tempo hari Jimin menggarapnya dengan kasar dan berjam-jam menyebabkan bagian belakang Yoongi sakit karena luka-luka kecil.

" _Do it slowly_ , yang kemarin masih sakit."

"Aku tahu."

Pipi Yoongi merona merah karena Jimin tidak melepaskan kontak matanya ketika ia meraba seluruh permukaan kulit Yoongi yang halus.

 _Shit! He is so freaking sexy!_

Sesuatu bersiap memasukinya dan Yoongi segera memejamkan matanya, rasa sakit dan menyenangkan itu akan kembali di rasakan oleh Yoongi.

"Ugh, _so full_!"

Mata Yoongi tertutup dengan rapat dan bibirnya terbuka, mendesahkan nama Jimin dengan keras. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Jimin terlalu berlebihan hingga membuatnya lupa daratan dan terus meneriakan nama Jimin, tidak peduli pada anak-anak yang mungkin saja terbangun karena desahan mereka yang tidak terkontrol.

" _You're so tasty_ , _like usual_."

"Jimin! _Don't stop_!"

Jimin bergerak semakin kasar lagi saat Yoongi melenguh dan mendesah frustasi, ia suka melihat wajah penuh kenikmatan Yoongi yang berada di bawahnya. Bagaimana Yoongi mendesah dan bagaimana Yoongi menggigit bibirnya semua terlihat bagai godaan di mata Jimin yang memacu Jimin untuk bergerak semakin cepat lagi dan semakin dalam lagi.

" _You're beautiful_."

Di tengah desahannya, Jimin tetap memuja Yoongi dengan berbagai pujian yang membuat Yoongi semakin melenguh. Jimin menyibakan poni Yoongi yang mulai basah karena keringat, mata mereka bertemu saat mereka sama-sama akan mencapai puncaknya dan kabut putih kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Ah! Min Yoongi!"

"Ugh! Penuh!"

Nafas Jimin tidak beraturan setelah mengeluarkan puncaknya di dalam Yoongi, ia bergerak ke samping tanpa melepaskan tautannya. Dengan nafas yang masih berantakan, Jimin menarik Yoongi yang masih lemas ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf."

 _Berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi hingga aku punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semuanya padamu…_

.

.

* * *

" _Mom_! Semalam aku mendengar sesuatu yang berisik. _Mom_ mendengarnya juga? Aku takut! Bagaimana kalau ada hantu?"

Haneul berceloteh dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti, ia tidak tahan menceritakan apa yang ia alaminya semalam pada ayahnya yang sekarang ia panggil dengan sebutan _mom_ itu.

"Oh—benarkah? _Mom_ tidak dengar apapun."

Mata Yoongi melirik Jimin yang tampak santai menghabiskan sarapannya, ia berharap Jimin mengerti lirikan matanya dan membantunya menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak.

"Jieun _Noona_ juga mendengarnya! Benarkan?"

Jieun mengangguk antusias. Sama seperti Haneul, ia juga mendengar suara-suara aneh tapi ia tidak berani keluar kamar karena takut kalau suara aneh itu benar-benar suara hantu.

"Hm, kalian habiskan sarapannya. _Mom_ harus bicara dengan _dad_ , jangan nakal dan makan dengan tenang. Mengerti?"

Setelah melihat anak-anaknya mengangguk patuh, Yoongi menyeret Jimin ke kamar mandi. Bukan sengaja, hanya saja ruangan itu adalah yang paling dekat dengan mereka sekarang. Yoongi perlu mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Jimin soal anak-anak yang semakin besar dan semakin kritis dari hari ke hari.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menyeretku ke kamar mandi? Pagi-pagi sudah ingin melakukannya, hm?"

Jimin mengelus dagu Yoongi kemudian menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, ia mengecupi leher Yoongi yang masih penuh dengan bercak merah akibat ulahnya semalam dengan sensual. Mengundang brahi Yoongi agar cepat naik. Ah, menghirup aroma tubuh Yoongi di pagi hari membuatnya rileks dan tenang. Seperti candu, aroma Yoongi membuatnya ketagihan dan ingin terus menghirupnya setiap hari.

"Mesum! Kau tidak lihat? Anak-anak semakin besar dan semakin kritis, mereka akan menanyakan hal apapun pada kita. Bukankah sebaiknya kita mencari Taman Kanak-kanak untuk mereka bertiga?"

"Hm, Jiu dan Jieun pernah sekolah saat di London dulu tapi berhenti karena aku mengajak mereka pindah. Karena urusan galeri yang menyita waktu, aku sampai lupa mencarikan sekolah untuk mereka di sini. Kau ingin mereka sekolah? Baiklah, kita akan cari sekolah yang bagus untuk mereka. Aku hanya perlu mengurus beberapa berkas untuk menyekolahkan mereka bertiga. Kenapa? Kau ingin punya waktu berduaan denganku tanpa di ganggu anak-anak?"

"Bukan begitu!"

Bahkan di saat genting seperti ini pun Jimin tidak bisa di ajak serius dan mulutnya terus saja mengucapkan kalimat kotor yang jujur saja membuat Yoongi sedikit tegang. Bibir Jimin mulai mendekati bibir Yoongi. Suasananya sudah mendukung, Yoongi hanya perlu memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Jimin mengambil alih kendali atas tubuhnya. Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi mendekati toilet dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuan Jimin, bibir mereka masih bertautan saat Jimin berusaha menarik kaos putih Yoongi dan menarik celana _training_ nya.

"Kau mau melakukannya di sini?"

"Tentu, selagi anak-anak sibuk dengan sarapannya, aku—"

" _Mom_! Kenapa lama sekali? Haneul ingin pipis!"

 _Sial!_

Jimin menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi hendak masuk ke dalam celana Yoongi, selalu saja di saat yang penting dan menentukan. Jimin menghela nafas sambil memandang Yoongi, tak lama kemudian mereka berdua terkekeh. Rasanya lucu sekali. Dulu, saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih melakukan hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tapi sekarang, setelah ada anak-anak hadir di antara mereka, mau melakukan hal yang sedikit mesrapun susah.

"Kurasa lebih cepat kita menyekolahkan mereka maka akan lebih baik untuk—"

"Kita!"

" _Dad_! _Mom_! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Haneul mulai menggedor pintu dengan kencang, ia benar-benar perlu ke kamar mandi sekarang juga! Tapi ayah dan ibunya tidak juga membukakan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ugh, terlanjur tegang. Kau mau menghisapnya dulu?"

"Park Jimin, kau benar-benar terdengar seperti maniak!"

Tanpa menghiraukan keinginan Jimin, Yoongi turun dari pangkuan Jimin dan membukakan pintu kamar mandi untuk Haneul. Anaknya sudah dalam keadaan darurat rupanya, wajahnya merah dan kedua tangannya menangkup selangkangannya.

"Ugh! Lama! Haneul sudah terlanjur pipis di sini!"

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

Lima bulan berlalu begitu cepat, anak-anak sudah masuk sekolah dan kesibukan Jimin di galeri semakin padat begitupun dengan Yoongi yang selalu berada di studio. Terkadang, Yoongi sampai tidak pulang karena harus menyelesaikan proses _editing_ lagu yang telah ia buat. Akhir-akhir ini, Jimin juga tidak punya banyak waktu untuk keluarganya karena sebentar lagi Jimin akan mengadakan pameran yang dihadiri oleh wartawan dari berbagai negara.

Hari ini sebenarnya Jimin ada janji makan malam dengan Yoongi, katanya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka bicarakan di rumah karena ada anak-anak. Sudah pukul tujuh tapi Jimin masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya karena khawatir pada Yoongi yang mungkin saja sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Bisa kau selesaikan ini untukku? Gantung saja di pojok ruangan, sisanya akan aku selesaikan malam ini setelah urusanku beres."

"Ya, pak."

Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk menyuruh asistennya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya hampir selesai itu. Jimin terpaksa meninggalkannya karena ia tidak bisa telat lebih lama lagi, Yoongi pasti akan sangat marah jika ia terlambat. Sejujurnya, saat Yoongi mengajaknya makan malam tanpa anak-anak, Jimin merasa cemas. Jimin takut, Yoongi akan mananyakan soal kejelasan hubungan mereka. Jimin masih belum siap memberitahu Yoongi alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan Yoongi dulu, karena jujur saja Jimin masih belum bisa membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Yoongi saat dia tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Pukul setengah delapan tepat, Jimin sudah berdiri di depan sebuah restoran mewah ia hanya tinggal masuk tapi perasaannya semakin tidak enak karena mengingat hal yang _random_. Semakin berusaha rileks semakin Jimin tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya. Beberapa bulan ini, hubungannya dengan Yoongi sudah mulai membaik bahkan bisa dikatakan mereka sudah kembali mesra meski hubungan mereka masih tanpa status dan tidak jelas. Jimin takut setelah makan malam ini, hubungan mereka akan kembali dingin dan jelas saja hal itu akan berdampak pada anak-anak yang mulai merasa nyaman dengan Jimin dan Yoongi sebagai orangtua mereka.

"Aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi, kenapa tidak masuk dan malah berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh?"

Sejak kapan Yoongi berdiri di hadapannya? Jimin terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi.

"Oh, itu—itu tidak ada apa-apa, ayo masuk."

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Hubungan kita misalnya?"

Sejak awal Jimin sudah tahu, pembicaraan ini pasti mengarah kesana. Jimin diam saja, matanya fokus pada buku menu dan berpura-pura sibuk memilih makanan apa yang akan ia makan malam ini. Jimin memang ingin Yoongi kembali padanya tapi untuk memberikan Yoongi sebuah alasan, Jimin tidak yakin soal itu.

"Aku memikirkannya, tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Kita biarkan saja terus seperti ini sampai kita menemukan alasan kenapa kita harus kembali."

"Kau punya alasan, kenapa tidak memberitahu aku soal itu? Teman-teman kita yang lain tahu alasanmu, kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang tidak tahu?"

Jimin menghela nafas, ia menyingkirkan buku menu yang tadi ia jadikan tameng untuk menghindari tatapan Yoongi. Tangannya meraih jemari Yoongi kemudian menggenggamnya, lembut.

"Tak bisakah kita bicarakan itu nanti? Ini makan malam pertama kita setelah sepuluh tahun."

Yang bisa dilakukan Yoongi sekarang hanyalah mengalah, ia menarik tangannya yang di genggam Jimin dengan perlahan dan mulai menyantap makan malamnya dengan tenang. Percuma, di desak sekeras apapun, Jimin tidak akan pernah memberitahukan alasannya kecuali kehendak itu datang dari dirinya sendiri. Meski sedikit kecewa, Yoongi memutuskan untuk tetap bersabar karena ia tahu Jimin akan memberitahukan alasannya suatu saat nanti.

"Saat kita melakukannya sepulang dari rumah Seokjin _Hyung_ waktu itu, aku mendengarmu terus mengucapkan kata maaf dengan airmata yang berlinang. Kenapa?"

"Aku mabuk, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan saat itu."

"Kau merasa bersalah padaku?"

"Yoongi, kau sudah selesai? Kita jalan-jalan ke Sungai Han dan melihat jembatan Banpo, aku sudah lama sekali tidak kesana. Selagi tidak ada anak-anak, sebaiknya kita manfaatkan waktu yang langka ini untuk berkencan. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi tahu, Jimin sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghindari topik pembicaraan yang bersangkutan dengan masa lalu. Meskipun begitu, Yoongi tetap mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Jimin. Mereka berjalan meninggalakan restoran dan menyusuri jalan menuju Sungai Han sambil bergandengan tangan. Kebetulan jarak dari restoran ke Sungai Han memang tidak jauh, jika di tempuh sambil berjalanpun mungkin hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar duapuluh menit.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini."

"Hm, terakhir kita melakukan hal seperti ini saat usia kita baru menginjak angka duapuluh."

"Sudah banyak yang berubah."

"Ya, termasuk hubungan kita."

Hening.

Suasana kembali canggung saat Yoongi kembali menyebutkan soal status hubungan mereka. Kata-kata Yoongi barusan bagai sentilan untuk Jimin. Apa mau di kata? Memang Jimin lah yang bersalah dan Yoongi berhak mengatakan apapun karena pihak yang tersakiti di sini adalah Yoongi.

"Untuk saat ini, yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu hanyalah meminta maaf. Kau berhak membenciku, kau berhak memakiku dan kau berhak melakukan apapun padaku. Tapi satu hal, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Yoongi berbalik menghadap Jimin, matanya menatap jauh ke dalam mata hazel Jimin. Tanpa di mintapun, Yoongi tidak akan meninggalkan Jimin karena Yoongi sadar bahwa ia juga tidak bisa menjalani hidup yang keras ini tanpa Jimin di sisinya. Meski Jimin terus bungkam dan enggan mengatakan alasannya, Yoongi akan tetap berada di samping Jimin dan menunggu sampai Jimin siap mengatakan alasannya.

Jemari Yoongi menyentuh pipi Jimin, ia mengelusnya dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Yoongi memagut bibir Jimin duluan karena tidak mendapat reaksi apa-apa dari Jimin. Semakin lama, ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu semakin menuntut. Suara decakan dari bibir mereka memecah keheningan, saling bersahutan dengan gemericik air dari permukaan Sungai Han.

 _Aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Selamanya hanya membutuhkanmu untuk terus memegang tanganku dan memberi warna yang berbeda di kehidupanku hari ini, esok dan seterusnya._

.

.

* * *

"Ada yang menunggu Jimin-ssi di ruang tamu sejak satu jam yang lalu, kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

Seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Jimin dan Yoongi di halaman rumah. Sejak empat bulan yang lalu, pelayan wanita paruh baya yang biasa bekerja di rumah Jihyun itu pindah ke rumah Yoongi dan menjadi pelayan di rumah Yoongi. Saat Jimin dan Yoongi harus bekerja di waktu yang bersamaan, Yoongi perlu seseorang untuk menjaga anak-anak, itu sebabnya ia meminta salah satu pelayan di rumah Jihyun untuk membantunya mengurus rumah dan anak-anak.

" _Ahjumma_ , siapa yang datang?"

"Entahlah, dia seorang wanita cantik. Cepat masuk, tidak baik membiarkan tamu menunggu terlalu lama."

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya sekilas, kemudian ia melirik Jimin. Jam sepuluh lewat, apa masih pantas di sebut bertamu? Terlebih katanya dia seorang wanita, wanita macam apa yang mencari laki-laki malam-malam begini? Belum apa-apa hati Yoongi sudah memanas, ia kembali melirik Jimin dengan tatapan berbeda. Lebih tajam dan lebih mengintimidasi. Yoongi penasaran, wanita macam apa yang berani-beraninya mencari Jimin malam-malam begini.

"Apa?"

"Kau mengundang seorang wanita ke rumah?"

"Memangnya aku sudah gila? Untuk apa?"

"Lalu kenapa ada seorang wanita datang ke rumah mencarimu malam-malam begini?"

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Kenapa kalian malah berdebat di sini?"

Suara pelayan itu menghentikan argumen Jimin dan Yoongi, mereka sama-sama mendengus lalu saling membuang muka. Baru juga melewatkan malam yang romantis di pinggir Sungai Han, sekarang sudah bertengkar lagi karena kehadiran seorang wanita yang entah siapa itu.

"Kau datang? Tega sekali membuatku menunggu."

Yoongi menatap wanita itu, tidak suka. Nada bicaranya membuat Yoongi ingin melemparnya dengan vas bunga. Tapi tunggu, kenapa dia terlihat akrab dengan Jimin? Bahkan dia berbicara dengan bahasa informal. Siapa dia?

"Kim Seulgi? Sedang apa di sini?"

Mata Yoongi membulat, ia tidak percaya ternyata Jimin memang mengenal wanita itu. Hati Yoongi bukan panas lagi, tapi sudah terbakar dan hampir hangus. Berani sekali ada wanita yang mencari—mantan—kekasihnya malam-malam begini dengan pakaian yang super mini seperti kekurangan bahan.

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Oh, ya. Dia—dia Kim Seulgi, mantan istriku."

Hati Yoongi mencelos.

 _Mantan istri?_

"Jadi, dia Min Yoongi? Mantan kekasihmu itu? _Well_ , jangan salah paham. Aku kesini bukan untuk cari gara-gara, aku kesini hanya untuk melihat anak-anakku sebentar. Kudengar kau pulang ke Korea, jadi aku mencarimu ke rumah ibumu tapi dia bilang kau ada di sini. Jadi, sampailah aku di sini."

"Untuk apa mencari anak-anak? Kupikir kau sudah tidak peduli pada mereka."

" _Yeah_ , aku memang ibu yang buruk untuk mereka tapi kau jangan lupa, aku adalah orang yang melahirkan mereka ke dunia ini. Naluriku sebagai ibu tidak bisa kupungkiri, aku merindukan mereka. Tapi, saat aku menemui mereka barusan sepertinya mereka membenciku dan menganggapku seperti orang asing. Kau yang mengajarkan mereka untuk membenciku? Ibunya sendiri?"

Yoongi tidak tahan lagi berada di tengah-tengah pertengkaran mantan suami istri itu. Ini rumahnya dan tiba-tiba seorang wanita bergaya ala gadis barat dengan rambut pirang mencolok datang membuat keributan dengan bahasa campur aduk yang membuat Yoongi ingin melempar wanita itu dengan sepatu.

"Aku ada di ruang tengah kalau kau mencariku, jangan terlalu lama mengobrol karena ini sudah malam. Dan jangan membuat keributan, aku tidak mau anak-anak bangun karena keributan kalian."

Karena muak dan sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua, Yoongi memilih ke ruang televisi dan memberikan kesempatan pada sepasang mantan suami istri itu untuk berbicara. Sejujurnya, hati Yoongi tidak tenang dan api cemburu terus membakarnya karena wanita yang mengaku mantan istri Jimin itu sangatlah cantik! Dia tinggi semampai, kulitnya putih, hidungnya mancung dan matanya bulat bersinar. Tidak heran, Jieun begitu cantik karena lihat saja ibunya, Jieun mewarisi kulit putih dan mata bulat ibunya.

"Untuk apa aku mengajari mereka membencimu? Tidak ada gunanya untukku."

Samar-samar, Yoongi mendengar suara Jimin yang sedikit meninggi. Sepertinya dia kesal? Yoongi memejamkan matanya, ia memfokuskan indera pendengarannya agar lebih jelas lagi menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau meninggalkan mereka dan menganggap mereka layaknya sampah! Aku rasa wajar jika anak-anak membencimu! Saat kau memilih pergi dengan laki-laki lain dan mengejar karirmu, apa pernah kau memikirkan anak-anak? Bagaimana perasaan mereka saat melihat ibunya pergi dan membentak-bentak ayahnya seperti orang gila? Saat kau pergi dari rumah, kau sudah menjadi orang asing bagi mereka."

"Kau pikir aku pergi karena keinginanku? Semua ini karena kau! Kau yang membuat aku keluar dari rumah! Kau memang tidak pernah mengusirku, tapi sadarkah kau? Kau tidak pernah menganggap aku ada, kau tidak pernah mengaggapku sebagai istrimu, kau juga tidak pernah memberiku sedikit cinta padahal aku sudah berusaha menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik! Sadarkah kau? Kaulah yang membuat aku keluar dari rumah! Aku melakukan segalanya demi rumah tangga kita, tapi dalam hatimu tidak pernah ada tempat untukku! Tempat itu selalu menjadi milik orang lain, kau tidak pernah membiarkan tempat itu menjadi milikku meskipun hanya sedetik."

Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang, ternyata konflik rumah tangga Jimin lebih rumit dari apa yang pernah ia perkirakan. Awalnya Yoongi kira, mereka bercerai karena mantan istri Jimin yang gila kerja tapi ternyata mereka berpisah karena tidak adanya cinta di antara mereka dan parahnya lagi, mereka berpisah karena Jimin yang masih menyisakan ruang di hatinya untuk Yoongi.

"Sejak awal kau tahu aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, tapi kau selalu datang padaku dan mendesakku untuk segera menikahimu karena kau sedang mengandung anakku! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku memang melakukan kesalahan padamu dan niatku menikahimu hanyalah untuk bertanggungjawab, bukankah sejak awal kau juga tahu? Lalu, kenapa baru sekarang kau membahasnya?"

 _Kesalahan?_

 _Jadi Jimin menikahi wanita itu karena kesalahan? Apa maksudnya ini?_

"Jadi kau tetap menyalahkanku? Kau menganggap semua ini kesalahanku? Bajingan! Kau memang bajingan! Kau seharusnya sadar, semua ini juga kesalahanmu! Kau juga bersalah, brengsek!"

" _Mom_."

Yoongi dan wanita yang bernama Seulgi itu sama-sama melirik ke arah tangga dimana Jieun sedang berjalan sambil menggosok matanya, sepertinya gadis kecil itu terbangun karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Jimin dan Seulgi yang menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya berniat memeluk Jieun dan menenangkannya tapi sebelum Yoongi meraih Jieun, Seulgi sudah mendahuluinya dan memangku Jieun dengan paksa. Tangan kecil Jieun menggapai-gapai ke arah Yoongi, dia tidak suka di pangku oleh ibu kandungnya yang sudah dia anggap seperti orang asing itu. Tangisan Jieun semakin pilu karena Seulgi tak kunjung melepaskannya, hal itu benar-benar membuat hati Yoongi berdenyut sakit. Sebelumnya, Jieun tidak pernah menangis sampai menjerit sekencang itu.

"Lepaskan dia, kau tidak melihatnya? Dia tidak mau kau menyentuhnya!"

Jimin meraih Jieun dengan paksa dan memberikannya pada Yoongi yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Setelah Jieun berada dalam pangkuannya, Yoongi segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia membawa Jieun ke kamarnya dan tidak peduli lagi pada pertengkaran Jimin dengan mantan istrinya, yang ada dipikiran Yoongi sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya menenangkan Jieun yang tampak ketakutan hingga membuat tubuh kecilnya bergetar hebat.

 _Selesaikan dan pergilah dari sini!_

.

.

* * *

Jimin tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa mantan istrinya datang ke rumah Yoongi dan membuat keributan bahkan hingga membuat Jieun menangis histeris. Karena ulah mantan istrinya itu, Jieun menangis sampai muntah-muntah dan jatuh sakit. Wanita sialan itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Dulu, dia meninggalkan anak-anak tanpa berpikir panjang dan sekarang dia datang setelah sekian lama lalu membuat Jieun menangis ketakutan. Jimin yang biasanya tenang dan tidak pernah berkata kasar sampai harus melakukannya karena mantan istrinya itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Jimin akui, semua yang dikatakan Seulgi memang benar adanya. Dari awal pernikahan mereka terjadi, Jimin tidak pernah mencintainya bahkan Jimin tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk menikah dengannya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Jimin melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi rumit hingga akhirnya ia harus menikahi Seulgi yang pada saat itu tengah mengandung anaknya.

Pada awalnya, Jimin hanya ingin bertanggungjawab sebagai laki-laki dengan menikahi Seulgi yang tengah mengandung anaknya secara resmi. Dengan syarat, setelah sebulan pernikahan Jimin akan menceraikannya. Tapi kemudian Seulgi menuntut sesuatu yang lebih, dia tidak mau bercerai dengan Jimin. Seulgi membuat penawaran, dia akan bercerai dengan Jimin setelah melahirkan bayinya. Jimin setuju, bagaimanapun semua ini terjadi karena kesalahannya dan mau tidak mau Jimin haruss bertanggungjawab hingga selesai.

Sembilan bulan berlalu, Seulgi melahirkan anak kembar yang sehat. Meski pada awalnya Jimin tidak menginginkan kehadiran bayi-bayi itu, Jimin tetap terharu saat melihat kedua bayinya lahir ke dunia. Nalurinya sebagai ayah muncul begitu saja saat melihat kedua bayinya menangis dengan nyaring. Sejak dulu, Jimin memang menyukai anak-anak jadi begitu melihat darah dagingnya sendiri lahir ke dunia, Jimin tidak bisa membencinya meski sesungguhnya Jimin membenci seseorang yang melahirkan mereka berdua. Bagi Jimin, kesalahan yang ia buat dengan Seulgi tidak ada kaitannya dengan bayi mereka yang tidak berdosa ini. Jadi, perjanjian tentang cerai itu Jimin lupakan begitu saja demi anak-anak mereka yang tidak berdosa. Meskipun mereka hidup berumah tangga tanpa cinta, Jimin tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka karena Jimin tidak mau anak-anaknya hidup tanpa figur seorang ibu.

Empat tahun kemudian, tidak ada yang berubah dalam rumah tangga mereka. Jimin dan Seulgi tidak pernah sekamar, bahkan bicarapun jarang. Mereka hanya berinteraksi ketika salah satu dari si kembar sakit, selebihnya mereka hidup seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya, Seulgi memilih keluar dari rumah. Dia ingin mengejar karirnya dan sudah mendapatkan laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari Jimin, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan menggugat cerai Jimin. Tentunya, perceraian tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Mereka bertengkar dan saling berteriak di depan anak-anak bahkan Seulgi menampar Jimin di depan Jiu dan Jieun yang saat itu baru berusia empat tahun.

Akhirnya mereka berpisah, sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah saling berhubungan lagi dan menganggap satu sama lain tidak ada. Seulgi yang fokus dengan karirnya dan Jimin yang fokus merawat anak-anak sambil menjalankan pekerjaannya sebagi fotografer. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan hidup masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja Seulgi muncul di rumah Yoongi dan membuat keributan. Jimin pikir, urusannya dengan Seulgi sudah selesai. Tapi ternyata, dia datang ke Korea dan membahas masalah yang sudah berlalu dihadapan Yoongi yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Jimin, ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Yoongi. Sejak mereka sampai di tempat tidur, mereka hanya diam dan saling memunggungi. Jimin tahu, Yoongi pasti penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini tapi Jimin belum bisa menjelaskannya sekarang karena ini terlalu mendadak dan Jimin tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tapi aku ada di sampingmu. Kau bilang, kau hanya tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada aku di sampingmu."

Yoongi ikut berbalik dan menatap langsung ke mata hazel Jimin, hatinya tidak tenang sejak kedatangan Seulgi tadi. Apa lagi, wanita itu membuat Jieun ketakutan hingga jatuh sakit dan sekarang Jimin jadi murung begini. Meski Yoongi merasa risih saat Jimin terus menggodanya, tapi melihat Jimin jadi murung dan pendiam seperti ini justru membuat Yoongi tidak tenang.

"Maaf aku membuat keributan, kau pasti kaget. Hm?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Entah kenapa, Jimin tiba-tiba ingin menangis saat melihat Yoongi tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Jimin beringsut, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi. Airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah juga, Jimin menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Yoongi. Dadanya sesak dan ia merasa sangat tertekan karena kata-kata Seulgi yang membuatnya tertohok tadi. Mungkin Seulgi benar, semua ini bukan hanya kesalahan Seulgi seorang. Selama ini Jimin selalu menganggap dirinyalah yang paling benar tanpa mau mendengarkan Seulgi tentang apa yang dia rasakan selama hidup bersama Jimin. Jimin selalu menutup telinga soal itu dan sekarang ia sadar, semua ini terjadi karena keegoisannya.

"Aku laki-laki brengsek, aku menyakitimu dan menyakiti wanita itu tanpa sadar. Masih pantaskah aku memintamu untuk kembali padaku?"

Airmata Jimin mengalir deras hingga membasahi piyama Yoongi, rasa bersalah itu menyelimuti Jimin sampai membuatnya sulit bernafas. Sengaja atau tidak sengaja, Jimin memang telah menyakiti dua orang sekligus. Seandainya saja dulu Jimin tidak berpikir pendek dan mendengarkan penjelasan Yoongi terlebih dahulu, mungkin kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Jimin memang bodoh, ia tidak bisa bersabar dan selalu berpikir pendek. Akhirnya, selain menyakiti diri sendiri, ia juga menyakiti dua orang lainnya.

"Menangislah, karena hanya dengan menangis bebanmu akan sedikit lebih ringan. Aku sungguh tidak tahu bebanmu ternyata seberat ini."

Yoongi tidak berani menanyakan apapun, ia hanya diam sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin. Mungkin belum saatnya ia bertanya, jika Jimin sudah tenang nanti barulah ia akan bertanya. Lagi pula, Jimin pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Mengenai alasan, Yoongi yakin Jimin akan mengatakannya cepat atau lambat. Yoongi hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu sebentar lagi.

 _Alasan itu ada dan aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi masihkan cinta itu akan tetap sama saat kau tahu alasanku?_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai semuaaaaa ketemu lagi sama saya.**

 **Gimana gimana? Maaf updateannya lama karena saya lagi dibikin sibuk sama kegiatan-kegiatan ospek. Maklum yah maba wkwkwkwk.**

 **Gimana? Ada typo atau salah nama ga? Jujur ini saya edit udah lama banget dan belum sempet dibaca lagi karena ga ada waktu. tolong kasih tau saya ya kalau ada kesalahan di dalmnya.**

 **Dan gimana? kemunculan para member bangtan bikin kalian bingung ga? kaya yang saya bilang kemaren ya, saya waktu ngedit bagian ini rada bingung juga karena member Super Junior itu ada 13 sedangkan bangtan cuman 7 ya, jadi rada bingung sih.**

 **Saya minta tolong review nya ya, karena satu review dari kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.**

 **Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan menyempatkan untuk memberi review. Buat yang tbelum memberikan review, semoga di sadarkan ya. Jangan jadi sider plis!**

 **Udah sih segitu aja.**

 **See You Next Time.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a.n : Get ready for new remake fanfic, guys! YEAY~! (Ini saya tau kalau saya lagi sibuk, tapi masih aja ngebet nge remake FF orang aduhh)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bandung 22:04**_


	5. Chapter 5

**REUNION**

 **(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

 **By Milkyta Lee**

 **Remake by adrienlee**

 **Original pair HaeHyuk (Donghae and Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

 **Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **a/n: FF ini 1000% milik ka MILKYTA LEE. Aku disini cuman me-remake aja karna demi apapun suka banget sama semua karya ka Milky. Kalau ada yang suka HaeHyuk juga, silahkan dibaca karya-karyanya ka Milky di akun ffn nya ka Milkyta Lee . Tapi jangan lupa buat kasih review kalau udah selesai baca ya. Jangan lupa juga kasih review disini karna aku sadar pasti masih ada kesalahan di bagian pengeditannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini Yoongi tidak berbicara dengan Jimin dan bersikap dingin padanya. Entah kenapa setelah insiden Seulgi datang ke rumahnya, Yoongi merasa tiba-tiba kesal saat melihat Jimin. Melihat wajahnya hanya membuat Yoongi merasa marah dan merasa dikhianati, meski Yoongi selalu berusaha bersikap seperti biasa tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya pada Jimin. Seharusnya, Jimin menceritakan secara detail bagaimana hubungan Jimin dan Seulgi, bagaimana mereka menikah dan bagaimana mereka bercerai. Yoongi tahu Jimin tidak pintar bicara, tapi apa susahnya berkata jujur? Kenapa tidak sejak awal Jimin mengatakan bahwa rumah tangganya dengan Seulgi tidak harmonis itu sebabnya mereka bercerai. Dan soal kehamilan Seulgi yang ternyata sebuah kesalahan, kenapa Jimin tidak menceritakan itu pada Yoongi? Lihat, kalau diingat-ingat lagi ada banyak hal yang Jimin sembunyikan dari Yoongi itu sebabnya ia marah dan merasa kesal tiap kali berdekatan dengan Jimin. Bukan karena Yoongi membencinya, Yoongi hanya merasa kecewa karena Jimin tidak jujur padanya. Kalau saja Jimin berkata jujur sejak awal, mungkin Yoongi tidak akan merasa kecewa seperti ini.

Jujur saja, kalaupun Jimin menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya dan bicara jujur soal hubungannya dengan Seulgi, Yoongi tidak akan marah. Meski kecewa, Yoongi akan berusaha mengerti dan memaklumi. Tapi Jimin malah berbohong dan menutupi kejadian sebenarnya, justru itu yang membuat Yoongi marah dan tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Jimin bersikap seperti itu. Memangnya dia anak-anak? Remaja? Jimin sudah menjadi seorang ayah, seharusnya dia mulai berubah menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa. Seharusnya dia tahu, ada beberapa masalah yang memang harus diceritakan pada pasangan agar bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Yoongi meletakan cangkir kopinya di meja makan dan melangkah pergi dari dapur begitu mendengar suara Jimin. Anak-anak baru saja berangkat ke sekolah di antar oleh Yoon Ahjumma dan hari ini Yoongi tidak pergi ke studio, jadi hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah. Percuma, datang ke studio dan membuat lagu dengan suasana hati seperti ini hanya akan membuat karyanya hancur, bisa-bisa Yoongi malah membuat lirik lagu yang isinya makian. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, maka tamatlah riwayatnya sebagai produser dan penulis lirik yang dijuluki jenius oleh musisi seantero Korea Selatan.

"Sudah seminggu kau mengabaikan aku. Kalau kau marah, aku lebih suka kau memaki dari pada diam seperti ini!"

Benar, seminggu sudah Yoongi bersikap dingin pada Jimin dan hanya bicara seperlunya saat ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka. Tidak peduli mereka sedang bertengkar atau saling mengabaikan, Yoongi tidak akan pernah menunjukan pertengkaran mereka di hadapan anak-anak karena Yoongi tahu hal seperti itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan mental anak-anak.

Hari ini Yoongi tidak mau berdebat dengan Jimin, ia terlalu lelah dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Rasa kecewanya terlalu mendominasi hingga membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Jadi, Yoongi memutuskan untuk istirahat di kamar saja demi menghindari pertengkaran dengan Jimin. Sialnya, saat Yoongi hendak penutup pintu kamarnya jemari Jimin memegangi kusen pintu dan hal itu jelas saja membuat jari Jimin terluka karena Yoongi menutupnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sial! Jimin benar-benar nekat! Kenapa dia malah melukai dirinya sendiri hanya demi berbicara dengan Yoongi. Benar-benar kekanakan.

"Kau marah karena Seulgi?"

Tanpa mempedulikan kelima jarinya yang terluka, Jimin terus menatap Yoongi dan berusaha bicara padanya. Rasa sakit di kelima jarinya tidak sebanding dengan sakit di hatinya yang di abaikan Yoongi selama berhari-hari. Ia mendorong pintu agar kembali terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sosok Yoongi yang masih membuang muka, seperti tidak sudi melihatnya.

"Aku tidak marah karena Seulgi atau siapapun itu, aku kecewa padamu karena kau tidak jujur padaku. Baiklah aku tahu, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan kekasihmu atau istrimu atau apapun itu, aku hanya mantan kekasihmu. Tapi meski begitu, tidak bisakah kau jujur padaku dari awal soal hubunganmu dengan Seulgi? Oh, apa jangan-jangan maksud dari perkataanmu waktu itu soal kau yang mengkhianatiku adalah ini? Kau berselingkuh? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan alasanmu meninggalkanku karena kau selingkuh saat kita masih berhubungan? Benar begitu?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya!"

Di luar kesadarannya, Jimin membentak Yoongi. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin membentak Yoongi dan Yoongi benar-benar kaget di bentak seperti itu. Rasa frustasi Jimin membuat emosinya tidak stabil hingga membuatnya berteriak sekencang itu pada Yoongi. Tapi sungguh, Jimin tidak berniat membentaknya tadi. Jimin hanya ingin Yoongi berhenti mengabaikannya dan mendengarkan dulu penjelasannya.

Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah hingga kakinya menabrak tempat tidur, ia duduk dengan lemas di samping tempat tidur sambil menahan airmata, bentakan Jimin barusan membuatnya sedikit kaget. Bertahun-tahun saling kenal, baru kali ini Yoongi mendengar bentakan Jimin yang sekencang itu. Kalau memang bukan seperti itu kejadiannya, Jimin tidak perlu membentaknya. Bagaimana Yoongi mau mendengarkan Jimin, kalau Jimin tidak bisa bersikap tenang dan malah membentaknya seperti itu.

"Terserah. Pergilah, aku tidak mau melihatmu."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku—aku hanya emosi dan merasa tertekan dengan perubahan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Seminggu yang lalu kau masih memelukku dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan, lalu keesokan harinya kau tiba-tiba mengabaikan aku. Kau tahu betapa frustasinya aku karena perubahan sikapmu yang tiba-tiba itu? Kau membuatku gila!"

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Lagi-lagi kau menyalahkanku! Kenapa selalu aku yang salah dan kau yang benar? Kenapa?"

Jimin berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, ia meraih kedua tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya erat. Jika terus mengedepankan emosi, masalah mereka tidak akan selesai. Jangankan selesai, menjelaskan duduk perkaranya saja akan sulit jika mereka terus emosi dan saling menyalahkan.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu tapi aku sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat dan bukan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan sekarang. Beritahu aku alasanmu sekarang, jadi kita tidak perlu seperti ini lagi."

Jimin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Akhirnya, ia tetap harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi. Meskipun takut akan kehilangan Yoongi, Jimin tetap harus menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya agar hubungan mereka tidak terus salah paham. Jika hari ini Jimin kehilangan Yoongi, maka Jimin akan berlapang dada menerima semua itu karena bagaimanapun semua ini adalah kesalahan Jimin dan Yoongi berhak melakukan apapun padanya.

"Setelah aku menjelaskannya, mungkin kau akan semakin marah padaku dan berakhir meninggalkan aku. Tapi, meskipun begitu aku akan tetap menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Sekali lagi Jimin menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya, ia berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yoongi. Mungkin ini akan jadi pembicaraan terakhir mereka, Jimin tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Yoongi dari awal hingga akhir.

"Kau benar, aku memang mengkhianatimu duluan. Aku memang si bodoh yang selalu berpikir pendek. Kau ingat? Tiga tahun setelah Bangtan bubar, kita mengadakan reuni pertama kita sebagai orang biasa."

Yoongi mengangguk, ia ingat waktu itu mereka mengadakan reuni yang sayangnya tidak bisa dihadiri Yoongi karena Yoongi punya urusan yang lebih penting pada saat itu. Jika Yoongi menghadiri acara reuni itu, maka Yoongi akan berada dalam masalah besar.

Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Saat itu, aku punya kejutan besar untukmu. Kau selalu bilang kalau kau ingin menikah di tempat yang indah dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan member saja. Aku mengingat semua tentang impian pernikahanmu dan aku mulai sadar sudah saatnya aku meresmikan hubungan kita dengan sumpah sehidup semati. Aku ingin melakukan semua yang kau katakan, aku menyiapkan semuanya sesuai dengan impianmu tapi sayangnya kau tidak datang ke acara reuni itu dan tiba-tiba tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Ponselmu tidak aktif dan kau juga tidak ada di rumah, aku mencarimu kemana-mana dengan perasaan panik dan kalang-kabut seperti orang gila. Sehari, dua hari, tiga hari kau tidak ada kabar. Di hari keempat aku masih mencarimu tapi tidak juga menemukanmu, akhirnya aku berakhir di sebuah bar dan mabuk-mabukan karena frustasi. Aku tidak peduli pada apapun, aku hanya terlalu frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun itu sebabnya aku minum sampai mabuk dan hangover."

Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang, ia merasa pembicaraan ini mulai membuatnya sesak. Sungguh, Yoongi tidak tahu kelalaiannya menghubungi Jimin bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Jimin sehancur ini. Untuk yang satu itu, Yoongi akui itu memang kesalahannya.

"Aku mabuk dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Seulgi."

Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan terputus-putus saat menyebutkan nama Seulgi. Kim Seulgi, akhirnya Yoongi bisa mengingat wanita itu! Benar, wanita itu pernah membantu mereka membuat Music Video. Ah, pantas wajahnya familiar. Tempo hari ketika dia datang, Yoongi tidak bisa mengenalinya karena penampilannya sudah berubah banyak. Rambut pirang yang terlalu mencolok, make up serta pakaiannya yang sedikit berlebihan membuatnya sedikit berbeda.

"Aku bertemu dengannya dan menceritakan semua yang aku alami padanya. Aku yakin saat itu aku hanya mengobrol biasa dengannya, aku memang merasa nyaman saat bicara dengannya tapi bukan berarti aku ada perasaan padanya. Aku merasa nyaman karena dia mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku dengan sabar, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa berakhir di ranjang dengannya. Aku tidak mengingat apapun, bagaimana dan kenapa kami bisa sampai ke ranjang. Yang aku tahu, saat aku membuka mata di pagi hari, dia sudah ada disampingku dan itu membuatku sangat frustasi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu, jadi aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa minta maaf."

Kepala Yoongi seperti baru saja tertimpa sesuatu yang berat, ia merasa pusing dan ingin menangis mendengar penjelasan Jimin soal hubungannya dengan Seulgi.

"Sebulan setelah kejadian itu, Seulgi tiba-tiba datang padaku menunjukan hasil pemeriksaan dokter yang menunjukan bahwa dia hamil dan di saat yang bersamaan aku mendapat kabar dari Seokjin Hyung bahwa ternyata kau ada di Daegu bersama keluargamu karena ayahmu sakit, itu sebabnya kau tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku bingung dan hampir gila, kabar seperti datang di saat aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal! Kau harus tahu, betapa depresinya aku saat itu!"

Airmata Yoongi turun begitu saja, membasahi kedua pipinya. Ya benar, saat itu Yoongi memang berada di Daegu karena ayahnya tiba-tiba sakit parah dan semua itu terjadi karena Yoongi bersikeras menolak wanita pilihan ayahnya. Waktu itu, kedua orangtua Yoongi menginginkan Yoongi menikah dengan seorang wanita dan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jimin tapi cinta Yoongi pada Jimin terlalu besar hingga dengan berani ia menolak keinginan kedua orangtuannya dan tetap berusaha mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Jimin meski ditentang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Karena tidak tahan dengan desakan orangtuanya, Yoongi memilih pergi dari rumah dan menginap di rumah Jihoon selama beberapa hari. Pikirannya kacau dan kalut itu sebabnya ia tidak menghubungi Jimin, ia bahkan tidak tahu ponselnya mati karena baterainya habis. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Jimin, jadi ia tidak sempat memikirkan hal yang lain dan hanya fokus pada satu hal. Untuk yang satu itu, Yoongi akui dirinya memang bersalah tapi apa yang dilakukan Jimin benar-benar keterlaluan! Menghamili orang di saat mereka masih berhubungan? Bukankah itu sudah kelewat batas?

"Aku berniat menolak Seulgi pada saat itu, tapi dia terus datang padaku dan mendesakku untuk menikahinya. Dia bilang, dia tidak mau perutnya semakin membesar tanpa seorang suami, dia bahkan mengancam akan menggugurkan kandungannya jika aku tidak mau menikahinya. Aku memang brengsek, tapi aku tidak sekejam itu hingga tega membunuh janin tidak berdosa hanya karena keegoisanku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menikahinya dan terpaksa mengakhiri hubungan kita karena aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi. Maafkan aku."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba menghilang pada saat itu?"

"Karena ayahmu sakit?"

"Bukan. Aku menghilang karena aku sedang memperjuangkan cinta kita, aku pergi dari rumah saat aku tahu orangtuaku sedang berusaha memisahkan kita dan mencoba menikahkan aku dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga aku berani menentang kedua orangtuaku dan pergi meninggalkan rumah karena aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, saat itu aku menginap di tempat Jihoon dan tidak sempat menghubungimu karena aku terlalu kacau. Pikiranku tak tentu arah, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanyalah bagaimana cara mempertahankan hubungan kita. Tapi ternyata usahaku sia-sia, setelah menentang kedua orangtuaku mati-matian demi mempertahankan hubungan kita, aku malah mendapat pesan singkat darimu yang isinya permintaan putus. Kau bilang, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi karena kita sudah tidak cocok satu sama lain."

Yoongi menelan ludah, menahan mati-matian tangisnya yang akan pecah. Nafasnya pendek-pendek, ia benar-benar merasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Selama ini Yoongi selalu menahan diri agar tidak terlalu emosional, tapi khusus hari ini ia menunjukan airmatanya dan menangis di hadapan Jimin.

"Kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku setelah menerima pesan singkat itu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan benar karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Kenapa di saat aku sedang berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kita, kau malah pergi meninggalkan aku? Bahkan kau hanya mengirimiku pesan singkat. Aku memang bersalah, aku akui itu. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, tapi tidak bisakah kau bersabar sebentar saja? Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sedikit lebih lama? Aku benar-benar hancur dan terpuruk karenamu!"

"Yoongi—"

"Saat kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku pulang ke rumah dan mendapat kabar ayahku terkapar sakit di Daegu jadi aku menyusulnya kesana. Aku tidak mau membuat ayahku semakin menderita, itu sebabnya aku menikahi gadis yang diinginkan ayah. Lagi pula, kau sudah pergi meninggalkan aku jadi untuk apa lagi memperjuangkan hubungan kita yang sudah tidak artinya lagi."

Yoongi beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil kotak obat di sudut ruangan, dengan telaten ia membalut jemari Jimin yang tadi terjepit pintu. Dasar bodoh! Hanya demi bebicara dengan Yoongi, dia sampai melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah orangtuaku untuk menenangkan diri, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikiranku sedang kacau total, jadi aku tidak akan membuat keputusan apa-apa karena keputusan yang di buat saat marah tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Jangan mencariku dengan alasan apapun, kita akan bertemu lagi saat perasaan kita sama-sama sudah tenang. Sementara aku pergi, tolong jaga anak-anak."

Setelah selesai membalut luka di tangan Jimin, Yoongi mengambil kopernya dan memasukan pakaiannya dengan sembarangan ke dalam koper. Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri untuk berpikir. Berpikir, akan di bawa kemana hubungan mereka setelah pertengkaran ini. Sementara itu Jimin hanya mampu terdiam sambil memandangi punggung Yoongi yang bergetar.

Akankah kita kembali bersama seperti dulu?

.

.

* * *

Rumah tanpa Yoongi adalah nereka! Ne-ra-ka! Jimin tidak bisa mengendalikan anak-anak dan itu membuatnya hampir gila! Baru tiga hari Yoongi pergi tapi Jimin merasa Yoongi sudah pergi selama bertahun-tahun, rasa rindunya membuncah hingga membuatnya frustasi. Bangun tanpa wajah manis Yoongi benar-benar terasa mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan. Terlebih ketika Jimin bangun ia malah mendengar jeritan Jieun atau tangisan Haneul, bukannya suara lembut Yoongi atau belaian tangannya yang halus. Jika hal ini terus dibiarkan, Jimin bisa-bisa mati berdiri karena frustasi.

Pagi ini, Jimin memandikan Jiu dan Haneul karena Yoon Ahjumma sibuk di dapur membuat sarapan. Acara mandi mereka pun terasa seperti siksaan untuk Jimin, Jiu dan Haneul berlari kesana kemari sambil saling melemparkan mainan dan sesekali menyemprotkan air dari shower membuat sisi kamar mandi basah. Jimin mungkin menghabiskan waktu duapuluh menit hanya untuk memandikan Jiu dan Haneul, setelah selesai dengan anak laki-laki penderitaan Jimin masih belum selesai karena ia masih harus memandikan Jieun dan siksaan kembali berlanjut. Gadis kecil itu tidak ada bedanya dengan anak laki-laki, dia menyiramkan air kemana-mana hingga membuat kacau seluruh isi kamar mandi dan yang jelas membuat Jimin ikut basah kuyup.

Ya Tuhan, inikah hukuman karena aku mengkhianati Yoongi?

"Dad, tolong bawa mom pulang atau Jieun akan pergi dari rumah!"

Jimin mendesah pelan. Itu adalah ancaman Jieun yang kesekian kalinya, Jimin sudah bosan mendengarnya. Lagi pula, Jieun mau minggat kemana? Memangnya dia tahu jalan? Atau punya kerabat di Korea selain rumah paman dan neneknya? Gadis kecilnya ini benar-benar bertingkah seperti aktris di drama.

"Memangnya Jieun mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke kamar Oppa dan Haneul!"

Dang it! She's so adorable!

Kabur ke kamar kakaknya mana bisa di sebut pergi dari rumah, bukankah kamar kakaknya juga ada di dalam rumah? Jimin terkekeh mendengar jawaban gadis kecilnya, setidaknya di rumah yang terasa seperi neraka tanpa Yoongi ini ia masih bisa tertawa karena tingkah anak-anak yang kadang sangat menggemaskan.

"Dad akan menjemputnya, dengan syarat Jieun tidak boleh nakal dan memakan semua sayuran yang buat oleh Yoon Halmoni. Okay?"

"Hm, akan Jieun pikirkan dulu soal itu."

Jieun mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang memutar bola matanya. Sayur? Hell no! Vegetables is Jieun's number one enemy!

Jimin berdecih melihat tingkah anaknya, menggemaskan tapi sedikit menyebalkan. Dia keras kepala, sama seperti Jimin. Masih dalam keadaan yang basah kuyup, Jimin mendadak teringat pada Yoongi yang entah sedang apa di rumah orangtuanya. Baru tiga hari tapi Jimin sudah sangat merindukannya, tapi dengan begini setidaknya Jimin masih bisa bernafas lega. Ya, setidaknya Yoongi tidak langsung meninggalkannya dan justru memberi waktu untuk kembali merenungkan perbuatan mereka di masa lalu. Jimin mengerti, keputusan yang Yoongi buat ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua agar lebih baik ke depannya dalam menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius. Pernikahan bukan hal yang main-main, itu sebabnya Jimin tidak mau gagal untuk kedua kalinya.

Terkadang, Namjoon ada benarnya juga. Diam tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Seharusnya, sejak dulu Jimin tidak menutup-nutupi apapun dari Yoongi. Apapun masalahnya, seharusnya dibicarakan dan di selesaikan bersama. Kita berbagi cinta, maka sudah seharusnya kita berbagi masalah dan mencari solusinya bersama.

"Kau mau sampai kapan duduk di situ? Kau bisa kena demam!"

Suara Yoon Ahjumma menyadarkan Jimin. Ah, benar! Jimin sudah duduk di kamar mandi berpuluh-puluh menit, melamun dengan baju yang basah kuyup. Sepertinya Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia benar-benar harus menjemput Yoongi sekarang juga sebelum berubah jadi orang gila sungguhan. Apapun yang terjadi, Jimin tetap akan membawa Yoongi pulang.

"Jimin-ssi! Ponselmu berdering."

Yoongi kah?

Jimin melangkah terburu-buru dari kamar mandi, ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di nakas dan—

Seokjin Hyung Calling.

Calon besan ternyata. Semangat Jimin merosot, ia pikir hari ini akan mendengar suara Yoongi.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Kau di rumah? Aku dan Joonji akan berkunjung ke sana. Calon istrimu yang merepotkan itu menyuruhku mengunjungi kalian dan melihat keadaan kalian. Kalian kenapa? Bertengkar? Yoongi kabur dari rumah?"

"Aku di rumah, datanglah nanti aku jelaskan semuanya di rumah."

"Siapkan makanan! Kalau aku sampai dan tidak ada makanan, kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu!"

"Apa?"

"Memakanmu, brengsek!"

"Auh, horror! Baiklah, aku tahu."

Ancaman Seokjin adalah perintah tidak terbantahkan, ibu-ibu cerewet itu akan benar-benar memakan Jimin kalau Jimin tidak menyiapkan apa yang dia mau. Jimin meninggalkan ponselnya dan berganti pakaian, sial! Sepertinya Jimin mulai merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin karena Jimin terlalu lama melamun di kamar mandi dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Jimin-ssi, Seokjin-ssi sudah datang."

Datang? Secepat itu? Ah, seperti biasanya Kim Seokjin bisa datang kapanpun dia mau. Baru saja menelepon dan sekarang sudah ada di dalam rumahnya. Kalau begitu, untuk apa repot-repot menelepon kalau ternyata sebenarnya Seokjin sudah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Orang aneh.

"Kau baru mandi?"

"Tidak, tadi memandikan Jieun dan dia membuat kekacauan. Namjoon, mana?

"New York. Urusan pekerjaan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dan Yoongi kenapa?"

"Sebentar."

Jimin memandangi Joonji yang masih duduk di samping ibunya, menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Pembicaraan mereka mungkin tidak baik di dengar anak-anak seusia Joonji.

"Joonji, sambil menunggu Jiu pulang sekolah kau bisa main di kamarnya dulu. Di sana ada konsol game terbaru milik Jiu, kau boleh memainkannya."

"Aku tidak menunggunya! Tapi, konsol game terbaru? Okay!"

Mata Joonji berbinar saat mendengar kata terbaru. Bagi Joonji, apapun yang terbaru selalu menarik minatnya. Tanpa bertanya lagi dimana letak kamar Jiu, ia sudah berlari ke lantai dua dengan penuh semangat.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu."

"Tentu saja aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya! Aku bahkan tersiksa selama sembilan bulan dan sekarang aku tidak bisa topless lagi untuk pemotretan karena ada garis melintang di perutku."

"Sudah tua masih mau topless? Apa yang mau di lihat?"

"Auh, kau memang brengsek! Jadi, kau dan Yoongi kenapa? Dia sampai menyuruhku kemari untuk melihatmu dan anak-anak!"

Gaya bicara Seokjin masih sama seperti dulu, santai tapi blak-blakan. Kehadiran Seokjin sedikit memberi udara untuk Jimin karena akhirnya ada juga yang bisa di ajak bicara, setidaknya dengan bicara pada Seokjin ia akan merasa lebih baik. Cara bicara Seokjin memang sangat santai, tapi ia adalah teman terbaik untuk di ajak bicara. Apapun masalahnya, Seokjin selalu memberi solusi atau paling tidak dia akan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Jimin ingat saat dulu ia terjebak masalah dengan Seulgi, Seokjin adalah orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Seokjin bahkan menginap beberapa hari di tempat Jimin, untuk sekedar menemani Jimin minum. Jimin juga ingat, saat itu Seokjin sampai bertengkar dengan Namjoon karena Seokjin terus bersama Jimin.

"Aku bertengkar hebat dengannya, tapi aku lega karena aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Yoongi. Hubungan kami penuh dengan kesalahpahaman karena kami berdua sama-sama memendam masalah. Yoongi pergi ke rumah orangtuanya, dia bilang akan kembali setelah pikirannya tenang."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, ya hubungan kami masih belum jelas. Yoongi mungkin masih marah, tapi dia tidak memutuskan apa-apa karena dia bilang keputusan yang di ambil saat marah itu tidak relevan dan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa."

"Yoongi jauh lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, tidak bisakah kau seperti dia? Kau sudah tua, masih saja bertindak sembarangan dan keras kepala! Bodoh! Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa, yang jelas aku berharap hubungan kalian kembali seperti semula karena Yoongi sudah melakukan hal ekstrim demi mempertahankan hubungan kalian!"

"Hal apa?"

"Itu—aduh, mulutku! Kau tanyakan saja padanya nanti."

Hal apa lagi? Ah, kenapa Yoongi suka sekali membuatnya takut dan cemas? Apa jangan-jangan Yoongi mengancam orangtuanya demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka? Tapi setahu Jimin, Yoongi bukan anak yang seperti itu. Jadi, tidak mungkin! Mungkin Seokjin hanya melebih-lebihkan, dia memang seperti itu dari dulu. Hiperbola!

"Daddy!"

Jimin meirik jam tangannya saat melihat Jiu dan kedua adiknya berlarian ke arahnya. Oh, sudah pukul sebelas rupanya. Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, rasanya baru tadi Jimin memandikan Jieun dan sekarang dia sudah ada di hadapannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Seokjin Samchon! Datang dengan Joonji Hyung?"

Melihat Seokjin duduk dengan elegan di ruang tengah, membuat Jiu kehilangan minat untuk menyapa ayahnya terlebih dahulu. Jiu yakin, Seokjin pasti datang dengan pujaan hatinya dan itu membuat rasa lelah Jiu hilang entah kemana.

"Hm, dia menunggu di kamarmu. Uh, kau sama persis dengan ayahmu! Tapi aku harap kau tidak sebodoh ayahmu."

Tanpa melepaskan sepatunya, Jiu langsung melesat ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Jieun dan Haneul yang tidak kalah antusias. Sementara Seokjin dan anak-anak bermain di lantai dua, Jimin membereskan tas dan sepatu Haneul yang berserakan di ruang tengah. Seperti biasa, Jimin akan memeriksa isi tas anak-anaknya untuk mengeluarkan kotak bekal mereka. Tapi hari ini sepertinya ada yang aneh, Jimin hanya menemukan dua kotak bekal, ia tidak menemukan kotak bekal berwarna kuning milik Haneul. Di tangannya saat ini hanya ada kota bekal berwana merah muda dan biru, sementara yang kuning hilang.

Apa Haneul menghilangkannya? Ini pertama kalinya terjadi.

Jimin menghampiri Haneul ke kamarnya untuk menanyakan perihal kotak bekalnya yang hilang. Saat Jimin masuk, bocah itu sedang memandangi keluar jendela sambil senyum-senyum. Biasanya dia akan ikut heboh bersama Jieun tapi hari ini dia memandangi keluar jendela dan betingkah aneh.

"Haneul-ah."

"Ya?"

"Kotak bekalmu mana? Daddy tidak menemukannya di tasmu, kau menghilangkannya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Janji tidak akan marah bila Haneul memberitahunya?"

"Tentu."

Haneul mendesah pelan sebelum memulai kalimatnya, mata sipitnya memandangi Jimin dengan serius.

Ada apa dengannya?

"Tadi ada murid baru di kelasku dan dia lupa membawa bekal makanan, jadi aku memberikannya. Oh, bahasa Koreanya juga aneh! Lebih aneh dari Jiu Hyung dan Jieun Noona! Tapi dia manis, sama seperti Joonji Hyung."

Apa lagi ini? Haneul juga jatuh cinta? Ya Tuhan! Anak-anaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk jatuh cinta. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak-anaknya ini? Kenapa mereka mudah sekali jatuh cinta? Sekarang, jangan sampai Jieun seperti Haneul atau Jiu. Bisa repot urusannya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Baehyun."

Jimin dan Seokjin saling bertukar pandang.

Kim Baehyun? Jangan-jangan…

.

.

* * *

ooOOoo

* * *

Tiga hari sudah Yoongi meninggalkan rumah, ia mulai merindukan teriakan anak-anak. Di rumah orangtuanya sepi sekali, anak laki-laki kakaknya sudah masuk sekolah menengah jadi dia tidak banyak berceloteh seperti anak-anak di rumah. Yoongi bosan, rutinitasnya selama tiga hari terasa sangat datar dan biasa-biasa saja. Baru tiga hari, tapi Yoongi sudah merasa khawatir pada anak-anak karena biasanya anak-anak akan berubah menjadi sangat aktif saat Yoongi tidak ada di rumah.

Apakah Jimin baik-baik saja?

Apakah anak-anak makan dengan benar?

Apakah mereka tidur dengan nyenyak?

Hanya segelintir pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Sejujurnya, Yoongi ingin sekali pulang dan bertemu dengan anak-anak tapi kemarahannya pada Jimin belum juga mereda jadi ia terpaksa menahan rindu pada anak-anak demi menghindari pertengkaran dengan Jimin. Biar saja mereka bertemu nanti, saat emosi mereka sama-sama sudah reda dan tidak ada lagi kemarahan yang tertinggal.

Malam ini Yoongi tidak bisa tidur karena mendadak memikirkan Seulgi, ia merasa sedikit simpati pada Seulgi karena bagaimanapun dia dan Yoongi sama-sama disakiti oleh orang yang sama. Bedanya, Yoongi terus dihujani kata maaf dari orang itu sementara Seulgi diabaikan olehnya. Yoongi beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai jasnya, ia tidak tenang dan merasa harus menemui Seulgi. Jika Jimin tidak mau meminta maaf padanya maka Yoongi yang akan melakukannya. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya minta maaf untuk Jimin, Yoongi hanya akan menemuinya dan memberinya penjelasan tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya karena menurut Yoongi, Seulgi juga perlu tahu yang sebenarnya.

Mencari Seulgi bukanlah hal yang sulit, Yoongi hanya perlu menanyakannya pada beberapa rekannya di studio dan dalam waktu kurang dari duapuluh menit, ia sudah mendapatkan alamat hotel tempat Seulgi menginap. Seulgi adalah sutradara Music Video yang terkenal, temannya juga banyak di Korea jadi saat Yoongi menanyakan keberadaan Seulgi, ada banyak orang yang tahu dimana dia berada. Saat di perjalanan, Yoongi sempat ragu dan dilema apakah ia harus benar-benar bertemu dengan Seulgi dan bicara padanya? Atau biarkan saja Seulgi terus salah paham? Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Yoongi, tapi setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar hotel Seulgi, Yoongi kembali yakin dirinya memang harus bicara pada Seulgi dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini secepatnya. Egois dan mau menang sendiri, tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau? Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Bisa kita bicara di luar sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bahas denganmu."

"Membahas soal kedatanganku ke rumahmu tempo hari? Lupakan, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuat keributan tapi aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi."

"Aku akan membahas soal kita."

"Kita?"

"Kau, aku dan Jimin."

Seulgi tampak berpikir sejenak, tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti langkah Yoongi ke basement dan masuk ke mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka sama-sama bungkam karena tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Mereka sama-sama canggung dan tidak punya topik pembicaraan yang menarik. Lagi pula untuk apa mereka membicarakan hal menarik kalau pada akhirnya mereka akan bertengkar.

"Kita bicara di sini saja supaya nyaman. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Meluruskan kesalapahaman di kedai kecil pinggir jalan, boleh juga. Setidaknya jika hal-hal tidak diinginkan terjadi, mereka tidak perlu saling melempar piring dan gelas mahal. Mau saling berteriak dan memakipun tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian, paling mereka hanya di usir oleh pemilik kedai. Seulgi mengangguk setuju dan masuk ke dalam kedai kecil itu mendahului Yoongi, ia juga memesan Soju untuk mereka berdua. Mengobrol tanpa ditemani segelas Soju, akan sangat hambar.

"Aku akan langsung ke point utama pembicaraan kita."

"Kau tidak minum dulu?"

"Sejak punya anak aku hampir tidak pernah minum lagi."

"Ayah yang baik."

"Well, kau bisa memanggilku ibu yang baik mulai sekarang."

"Terserah."

Yoongi mendengus, wanita di hadapannya ini tampak tidak tertarik berbicara dengan Yoongi. Meski begitu, Yoongi tetap akan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Seulgi karena Yoongi yakin di balik wajahnya yang sok tegar itu Seulgi pasti merasakan sakit yang sama dengan Yoongi. Ayolah, mana ada wanita yang hatinya benar-benar sekuat baja? Kalau ada pun itu terdengar sangat mengerikan dan tidak masuk akal.

"Jimin adalah orang yang bodoh dalam berkata-kata, aku yakin kau juga pasti sudah tahu soal itu. Dia selalu bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang lain, itu sebabnya banyak orang yang sering salah paham padanya. Aku di sini bukan datang untuk meminta maaf atas namanya, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan duduk perkara masalah kita bertiga."

Mendengar nada bicara Yoongi yang semakin serius, Seulgi meletakan gelasnya dan mulai menyimak kata-kata Yoongi dengan seksama. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Yoongi, memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

"Dia tidak pernah punya niat untuk menyakiti siapapun. Kalau saja pada waktu itu aku tidak membuatnya cemas, kau tidak perlu terseret ke dalam masalah kami berdua. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, yang jelas Jimin tidak pernah punya niat untuk menyakitimu. Dia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk berkata-kata dan mengungkapkan sesuatu, dia diam bukan berarti tidak peduli. Saat dia diam, artinya dia sedang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri dan tidak tahu cara menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya. Jika dia memang berniat menyakitimu, dia tidak mungkin menikahimu dan mempertahankan rumah tangga kalian sampai empat tahun lamanya. Kau hanya terseret masalah kami berdua, kau pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih dari Jimin. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memaafkannya karena dia pantas kau benci, tapi aku harap rasa bencimu itu tidak membuatmu menutup hati pada orang yang mungkin mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati."

Seulgi berdecih, "Kau menyebalkan!"

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan suaranya bergetar. Yoongi diam memandangi Seulgi, bingung. Ia tidak paham kenapa Seulgi tersenyum sementara airmatanya mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Kau menemuiku hanya karena ingin membuat perasaanku lebih baik? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Kenapa kau harus besikap baik padaku? Aku merebut kekasihmu dan kau masih baik padaku, kau bahkan berharap untuk kebahagiaanku. Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tahu Jimin mabuk berat karena sedang bermasalah denganmu, aku juga tahu kau kabur dan menginap di rumah Jihoon. Aku tahu semuanya tapi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya saat dia mabuk."

Nafas Yoongi tercekat, bagaimana bisa Seulgi tahu soal itu? Seingatnya, hanya Jihoon dan beberapa member Bangtan saja yang tahu masalah ini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku dan Jihoon sering datang ke bar yang sama. Saat dia mabuk, dia tidak sengaja menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku itu sebabnya aku tahu kenapa hubungan kalian jadi salah paham. Beberapa hari kemudian aku bertemu dengan Jimin di bar, dia dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan terus menyebut namamu. Aku benci mendengarnya memanggil namamu dengan menderita! Aku selalu menyukai dan mencintainya tapi di matanya hanya ada kau seorang, tidak ada ruang untuk orang lain! Karena itu, aku membawanya ke hotel dan memaksanya untuk meniduriku. Kupikir, dengan cara seperti itu aku bisa mendapatkannya. Tapi sial, dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun! Bahkan setelah dia tahu aku hamil, dia tetap bersikukuh tidak mau menikahiku karena dia hanya mencintaimu seorang. Aku harus mengancamnya dulu baru dia mau menikahiku, itupun dengan berbagai macam syarat yang membuatku terlihat rendah di matanya."

"Kim Seulgi, kau—"

"Setelah melahirkan anaknya, aku pikir dia akan luluh dan bersedia menerimaku. Tapi apa? Dia malah semakin mengabaikan aku dan hanya peduli pada anaknya! Aku selalu berusaha jadi istri yang baik untuknya tapi dia terus menolak kehadiranku! Aku lelah diabaikan, maka dari itu aku pergi dari rumah dan menggugat cerai! Cinta kalian terlalu kuat untuk aku hancurkan, itu sebabnya aku menyerah. Kau harus tahu, aku tidak terseret ke dalam masalah kalian, tapi akulah penyebab masalah itu."

Hening.

Hanya terdengar sama-samar suara angin yang berhembus dan isakan kecil Seulgi. Yoongi mendadak merasa sakit kepala, penjelasan Seulgi membuat Yoongi semakin kalut dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dunia seperti sedang mempermainkannya dan membuat kisah cinta Yoongi terombang-ambing tak tentu arah.

"Jangan meninggalkannya, dia tidak salah apapun. Semua ini terjadi karena keegoisanku. Besok pagi aku akan berangkat ke California dengan calon suamiku, sampaikan salamku untuk anak-anak. Aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Jimin dan hidup bahagia dengannya. Maafkan aku."

Seulgi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yoongi dan pikirannya yang kacau balau. Jadi selama ini mereka bertengkar, memaki dan saling membenci tanpa tahu masalah yang sebenarnya? Yoongi mendesah pelan, ia meneguk segelas Soju untuk sekedar meluruskan pikirannya.

Kita bertiga sama-sama bodoh…itu sebabnya kita bertiga terjebak di situasi seperti ini…

.

.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi sudah bangun, ia merasa sedikit berat di kepalanya. Ah, iya benar semalam ia minum sampai mabuk. Berawal dari satu gelas dan satu gelas berikutnya hingga akhirnya bergelas-gelas. Terbangun dalam keadaan yang pusing begini membuat Yoongi sadar yang semalam itu bukanlah mimpi, semalam ia benar-benar menemui Seulgi dan tabir misteri masalah mereka akhirnya terungkap semua. Yoongi tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa ia terjebak di situasi serumit ini? Hubungannya dengan Jimin sangat rumit dan banyak masalah. Tapi meskipun begitu, Yoongi tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun. Baginya, semua punya salah masing-masing dan itu sebabnya mereka terjebak di situasi yang rumit ini. Tiga orang bodoh yang terjebak di situasi rumit.

Yoongi bangun, kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Yoongi bingung, akan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jimin setelah ini. haruskah berakhir saja? Atau harukah di lanjutkan lagi? Kalau berakhir, mampukah Yoongi hidup tanpa Jimin? Kalau berlanjut, akankah mereka berakhir dengan bahagia? Semua pertanyaan yang ada di benak Yoongi hanya membuat kepalanya tambah sakit! Yoongi tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi pertanyaan itu terus muncul di dalam benaknya seolah menghantuinya.

"Mom!"

Suara yang sangat familiar itu menyapa gendang telinga Yoongi dengan lembut. Suara gadis kecilnya, Jieun. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan Jieun, betapa ia merindukan gadis kecilnya. Jieun berlari dan langsung menerjang Yoongi hingga membuat Yoongi terjerembab ke kasur, tak lama Jiu dan Haneul datang bergabung dengan Jieun untuk memeluknya dan menciuminya dengan sedikit brutal. Senyum Yoongi terukir dengan manis, rasanya bahagia sekali bisa mendengar suara anak-anak lagi. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada memeluk dan mendengar suara anak-anaknya.

"Mom, Jieun merindukan mom! Selama mom tidak ada, dad terus memaksa Jieun makan sayur. Mom harus tahu betapa menderitanya Jieun saat mom tidak ada!"

"Jiu hampir gila karena dad tidak bisa membaca dongeng dengan benar, mom."

"Haneul tidak mau tidur dengan dad lagi saat hujan, daddy lebih penakut dari Haneul!"

Tawa Yoongi meledak begitu mendengar keluh kesah anak-anaknya, baru empat hari dan anak-anak sudah merasa menderita karena Jimin. Saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang paling dirindukan Yoongi, saat dimana anak-anaknya bercerita soal apa yang mereka rasakan dan berceloteh soal ini dan itu.

"Hai."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu dimana Jimin sedang berdiri di sana sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Yoongi, ia hanya diam memandangi laki-laki yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Mata hazelnya, bibir tebalnya, suara lembutnya dan sorot matanya yang lembut. Yoongi merindukan semua yang ada pada Jimin.

"Aku merindukan calon istriku."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis tapi masih tetap diam, bahkan saat Jimin menghampirinya ke tempat tidur dan bergabung bersama anak-anak, Yoongi diam saja dan membiarkan Jimin memeluknya. Laki-laki yang selama empat hari ini ia rindukan kini ada di hadapannya, berada dalam rengkuhannya dengan senyum hangat seperti biasanya. Ada satu hal yang baru Yoongi sadari, cinta Jimin kepadanya tidak pernah berubah meskipun banyak hal buruk menimpa hubungan mereka berdua. Ruang di hati Jimin masih menjadi miliknya meski mereka pernah berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan masing-masing.

"Bukankah aku bilang jangan datang menemuiku sampai aku sendiri yang pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku bilang, aku merindukanmu! Anak-anak juga."

"Keras kepala! Sudut bibirmu, kenapa?"

Sudut bibirnya? Jimin menyentuh sudut bibirnya dengan telunjuk dan ia langsung meringis begitu merasakan ada luka di sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya tadi baik-baik saja, kenapa baru terasa sakit setelah Yoongi bertanya?

"Di hajar oleh ayahmu. Dan...kakakmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku di hajar karena aku bilang, aku akan menikahimu tidak peduli masalah kita dimasa lalu. Setelah berkata begitu aku di hajar sampai begini, tapi tidak masalah! Karena ayahmu bilang, sudah seharusnya aku menikahimu dan membuatmu bahagia. Sebagai ayah dia tidak membahagiakanmu, itu sebabnya dia memintaku untuk segera menikahimu karena akulah kebahagiaanmu."

"Oh ya Tuhan! Lihat dirimu, kenapa percaya diri sekali? Kau pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu? Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan aku dengan mudahnya?"

"Menantangku? Okay, baiklah!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin menerjang Yoongi hingga posisinya kini berada di atas Yoongi. Jelas saja hal itu mengundang kebingungan untuk ketiga anak di bawah umur yang sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jiu, Jieun dan Haneul memandangi kedua orang dewasa di hadapan mereka dengan wajah bingung dan alis bertaut. Mau apa mereka?

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Jimin dan Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Jiu yang memandangi mereka dengan alis berkerut. Ah, sial! Jimin baru sadar ada anak-anak di sini. Hormonnya jadi tidak terkontrol karena berhari-hari tidak bertemu Yoongi, sampai-sampai ia hampir menyerang Yoongi dan lupa dengan kehadiran anak-anak di antara mereka.

"Membuat adik untuk kalian?"

Jawaban—sok—polos Jimin mengundang tatapan mematikan dari Yoongi, ia langsung menendang Jimin agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan segera memberi penjelasan pada Jiu yang sekarang mulai penasaran dengan apa yang di katakan ayahnya barusan.

"Jangan dengarkan dad! Dia bohong!"

"Wah, adik baru? Tapi Jieun dan Haneul sudah cukup merepotkan, Jiu belum mau punya adik lagi. Lain kali saja ya, mom?"

"Jiu sayang, bawa adik-adikmu keluar dan temui bibi Lee di meja makan. Kalian suka kue bukan? Bibi Lee pasti sedang membuat kue yang enak sekarang. Sana, cepat turun."

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, Jiu mengangguk dan membawa kedua adiknya keluar kamar. Setelah anak-anak keluar, tatapan mata Yoongi yang tadi lembut berubah menjadi garang. Ia menatap sengit Jimin yang masih bergulingan di lantai sambil memegangi selangkangannya. Park Jimin benar-benar bocah.

"Kau sedang apa di situ? Bangun!"

"Kau—kau sungguh—kau menendang di tempat yang akurat, sayang. Auh, rasanya sakit hingga berdenyut."

Apa? Kenapa? Memangnya Yoongi menendang apa? Salah siapa hilang kendali saat ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka. Lagi pula, Yoongi belum memaafkannya kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apapun dan langsung menerjangnya?

"Salah sendiri!"

"Kau tidak termaafkan karena menendang sesuatu yang memberimu kenikmatan!"

Jimin kembali berdiri dan kembali menerjang Yoongi. Kesempatan yang bagus karena sekarang tidak ada anak-anak di sekitar mereka, jadi Yoongi tidak punya alasan untuk menolak sentuhannya kali ini.

"Mau apa?"

"Menggarapmu, aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Dasar brengsek! Kita baru saja bertengkar dan kau menginginkannya di saat seperti ini? Pergi kau!"

"Tidak, sebelum aku mendapatkanmu kembali! Let's have a quick sex."

"Sialan!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haaaaaiii akhirnya bisa update lagi yaaa, alhamdulillah. Saya mau curhat sedikit ya. Sumpah ya dunia kuliah itu ga segampang apa yang saya bayangkan dulu. Ditambah jarak rumah ke univ itu jauuuuh banget makan waktu 2 jam bayangkaaan hiks hiks. Jadi saya minta maaf kalau jarang update. Karena kalau pulang dari kampus, ngerjain tugas yang ga ada abisnya -kek cinta saya buat Yoongi dan Jimin huweeek- dan langsung tepar karna harus berangkat jam setengah 5 pagi huhuhu. Udahan ya curhatnyaaaa.**

 **Dan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN SAYA SUKA BANGET KONSEP COMEBACK BANGTAN YANG SEKARANG SUMPAH! APALAGI BUAT MIN YOONGI YANG AHGSGGSDHKSGH BANGET GA BISA DI JELASIN DENGAN KATA-KATA HUHUHU**

 **Saya minta tolong review nya ya, karena satu review dari kalian sangat berarti bagi saya.**

 **Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan menyempatkan untuk memberi review. Buat yang tbelum memberikan review, semoga di sadarkan ya. Jangan jadi sider plis!**

 **Udah sih segitu aja.**

 **See You Next Time.**

.

.

.

 _Bandung 23:23_


	6. Chapter 6

**REUNION**

 **(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

 **By Milkyta Lee**

 **Remake by adrienlee**

 **Original pair HaeHyuk (Donghae and Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

 **Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **a/n: FF ini 1000% milik ka MILKYTA LEE. Aku disini cuman me-remake aja karna demi apapun suka banget sama semua karya ka Milky. Kalau ada yang suka HaeHyuk juga, silahkan dibaca karya-karyanya ka Milky di akun ffn nya ka Milkyta Lee . Tapi jangan lupa buat kasih review kalau udah selesai baca ya. Jangan lupa juga kasih review disini karna aku sadar pasti masih ada kesalahan di bagian pengeditannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesi percintaan Jimin dan Yoongi di ranjang masih juga belum berakhir, padahal matahari sudah menampakan wujudnya. Awalnya, Jimin hanya menginginkan _quick morning sex_ tapi Yoongi malah mengerang dan terus meminta. Jimin bisa apa? Kalau Yoongi sudah meminta dengan wajah yang pasrah maka Jimin tidak akan bisa menolak. Apa yang dilakukan Jimin sekarang hanyalah memenuhi keinginan Yoongi, yang terus mengerang keenakan.

Sudah hampir jam delapan pagi dan Jimin masih belum selesai menggarap tubuh porselen Yoongi. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka habiskan, yang jelas erangan dan lenguhan Yoongi tidak sekeras saat mereka memulainya. Yoongi hanya bisa memekik pelan saat titik terdalamnya tersentuh oleh milik Jimin yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. Nafasnya mulai pendek-pendek dan mulai merasa kesulitan mendesah karena posisinya yang di himpit dalam keadaan telungkup.

"Kalau kau terus menyentuhnya, kita tidak akan berhenti dan— _ngh_! Di sana!"

"Selama kau masih mengerang aku tidak bisa berhenti, sayang."

"Kau yang membuatku mengerang! Oh, _shit_! _You touch it again_!"

"Berhenti mengomel dan desahkan namaku saja, sayang."

Entah akan sampai kapan mereka dalam posisi saling menindih, posisi mereka sudah berubah beberapa kali tapi pada akhirnya Jimin tetap mendominasi dan menindih tubuh Yoongi. Sudah saatnya anak-anak untuk mandi namun Jimin masih bergerak maju mundur di atas tubuh Yoongi. _Well_ , sepertinya anak-anak akan kesiangan hari ini karena orangtua mereka sedang asik sendiri.

"Kau sungguh tidak akan berhenti?"

"Sekali lagi, sampai aku keluar."

"Lakukan dengan cepat!"

"Mana bisa cepat-cepat! Sensasinya tidak akan terasa! Kenapa kau terus mengajakku berdebat padahal kita sedang bercinta!"

"Kau menyalahkanku lagi?"

"Sayang, aku—aku—ugh, sampai!"

Bahkan ketika mereka bercinta pun, mereka masih berdebat dan tetap saling menyalahkan. Berkali-kali mereka bercinta dan berkali-kali pula mereka berdebat. Oh, ini adalah hari pertama Yoongi pulang ke rumah dan Jimin sudah menggarapnya dengan brutal. Dengan segala bujuk rayu Jimin dan—sedikit—paksaan, akhirnya Yoongi mau kembali ke rumah. Ah, Yoongi bertingkah seperti istri yang sedang merajuk padahal sebenarnya tanpa di jemput Jimin pun ia sudah ingin pulang. Tapi bagi Yoongi yang tidak pernah di perlakukan romantis oleh Jimin, terlalu _mainstream_ kalau ia pulang sendiri. Yoongi ingin Jimin datang menjemputnya, merayunya dan mengatakan kata-kata manis. _Cheesy_? _Who's care_? Yoongi tidak mendapatkan semua itu dari Jimin karena terpisah selama sepuluh tahun! Meski usia mereka sudah tidak muda lagi, Yoongi tetap ingin cinta mereka terus muda agar mereka terus saling mencintai dan tidak pernah bosan pada satu sama lain.

Hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi mulai kembali membaik, kemarin Yoongi sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Jimin tanpa terlewat satu katapun ia menyampaikan apa yang ia dengar dari Seulgi. Jimin merasa menyesal pada Seulgi tapi Jimin tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatan Seulgi yang telah memporak-porandakan hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Meski marah dan tidak bisa memaafkan semua perbuatan Seulgi, Jimin tetap berterimakasih padanya karena telah melahirkan Jiu dan Jieun. Tanpa adanya Seulgi di kehidupan Jimin, maka tidak akan ada si kembar yang sekarang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup Jimin.

Sekarang, yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanya berharap semoga Seulgi bisa hidup lebih baik lagi setelah berpisah dengannya dan semoga yang kemarin itu adalah pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Seulgi. Jahat memang, tapi tidak bertemu satu sama lain adalah jalan yang terbaik agar kemarahan di hati Jimin tidak meledak dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Yoongi membenahi posisinya dan bersandar di dada Jimin yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur, jarinya membentuk pola acak di dada Jimin. Akhirnya setelah entah berapa ronde, mereka berhenti juga dan mulai mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Aku memikirkanmu yang masih belum memberiku jawaban."

"Jawaban apa?"

"Maukah kau kembali padaku dan menikah denganku?"

"Aku sudah kembali padamu, tapi soal menikah biar aku pikirkan dulu."

"Kau mempermainkan aku?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Kita turun? Aku mau memasak untuk bekal anak-anak ke sekolah."

"Oh, benar! Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu soal Haneul."

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin teringat pada kejadian kotak bekal Haneul yang hilang. Sebenarnya, bukan masalah hilangnya kotak bekal tapi mengenai nama anak yang di sebut Haneul waktu itu sangat familiar di telinga Jimin. Di banding Jimin, Yoongi mungkin lebih tahu mengenai hal ini. Kim Baehyun, nama itu mengingatkan Jimin pada seseorang tapi ia tidak yakin apakah dugaannya benar atau itu hanya kebetulan saja.

"Ada apa?"

"Saat kau tidak ada di rumah, Haneul menghilangkan kotak bekalnya. Aku pikir dia meninggalkannya di sekolah tapi saat aku tanyakan padanya, dia bilang kotak itu dia berikan pada teman barunya yang tidak membawa bekal makanan."

"Lalu masalahnya dimana?"

"Nama anak itu, Kim Baehyun. Kau ingat? Taehyung sering mengatakan pada kita bahwa dia menyukai Baekhyun EXO karena dia mirip dengannya dan itu juga yang membuat Taehyung bertekad ingin menamai anaknya kelak dengan nama semacam itu."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Ada anak bernama mirip seperti Baekhyun di Korea! Satu kelas dengan Haneul! Bukankah itu artinya Taehyung ada di Korea sekarang?"

"Ah—Lalu?"

"Lalu, kita harus mencarinya! Dasar bodoh! Bukankah member yang lain bilang Taehyung hilang begitu saja? Kalau dia memang berada di Korea, kita harus mencarinya! Bagaimanapun kita berteman sudah seperti keluarga, kita harus memastikan keadaan mereka."

"Kau mengataiku bodoh? Kalau begitu kenapa kau mau menikah dengan orang bodoh? Kau lebih bodoh lagi! Sialan!"

"Itu karena kau terus bertanya sesuatu yang tidak penting!"

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, sialan!"

"Kau harus, bodoh!"

Berdebat lagi dan lagi. Sepertinya, hubungan mereka tidak akan lengkap tanpa dihiasi perdebatan konyol mereka berdua. Apapun bisa jadi bahan debat untuk mereka, bahkan saat sedang romantis pun mereka selalu berakhir dengan berdebat dan saling memaki.

"Bisakah _mom_ dan _dad_ tidak berteriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini? Berisik!"

Kata-kata Haneul barusan membuat Yoongi menghentikan omelannya, ia tertohok mendengar Haneul berkata demikian. Sebelumnya, Haneul tidak pernah bicara pada Yoongi dengan nada dan wajah sedingin itu. Apa-apaan ini? Haneul adalah anaknya, tapi cara bicaranya benar-benar. Singkat dan menusuk. Setelah mengatai orangtuanya berisik, Haneul kembali ke kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya tanpa mempedulikan Yoongi yang masih bengong karena cara bicaranya tadi.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu?"

"Sudahlah, kita turun."

Yoongi turun dari tempat tidur, beriap-siap ke dapur untuk memasak sebelum mereka kembali berdebat dan membuat keributan lagi. Sudah sekitar empat atau lima hari Yoongi tidak memasak untuk mereka, meskipun kemampuan memasak Yoongi masih jauh di bawah rata-rata tapi ia bisa memastikan masakan yang ia buat sehat untuk anak-anak dan tidak kekurangan gizi apapun.

Seperti biasanya, Yoongi menyiapkan tiga kotak bekal makanan untuk anak-anaknya. Biru milik Jiu, merah muda milik Jieun dan Kuning milik Haneul. Sudah hampir kesiangan, Jiu dan Jieun sudah bersiap-siap berangkat setelah mengambil kotak bekal mereka masing-masing tapi Haneul masih diam saja mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya dengan wajah yang lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Yoongi pikir anaknya itu sakit tapi saat ia menyentuh keningnya, suhu tubuhnya normal dan Haneul tidak sedang flu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Haneul yang biasanya sangat aktif jadi pemurung dan hal itu membuat Yoongi sangat khawatir, ia takut ada hal buruk yang menimpa Haneul.

"Haneul, kau kenapa sayang? Tidak suka makanannya?"

Haneul menggeleng, ia meraih tasnya dengan malas-malasan mengikuti kedua kakaknya yang sudah jalan duluan dan sedang menunggu di mobil.

Bahkan setelah mobil yang mengantar anak-anak sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Yoongi tetap merasa khawatir pada Haneul. Yoongi membesarkan Haneul sendiri, ia tahu setiap detail tentang Haneul dan sikapnya yang seperti tadi itu adalah yang pertama kalinya selama lima tahun. Mungkin hanya _mood-swing_ anak-anak saja tapi sungguh, ini yang pertama kali untuk Yoongi sehingga membuat rasa khawatirnya sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Haneul bertingkah aneh, tadi saat dia masuk ke kamar kita dia tiba-tiba marah-marah dan sekarang dia tidak memakan sarapannya. Dia terus tertunduk lesu dan tidak bersemangat, apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku tidak ada di rumah?"

"Tidak ada, apa mungkin dia bertingkah aneh karena temannya yang bernama Baehyun itu?"

"Antar aku ke sekolah Haneul sekarang!"

Jimin mengangguk, " _Okay_ , tapi biarkan aku sarapan dan berganti baju dulu."

"Ganti baju saja, kau bisa sarapan di mobil nanti."

"Kau suapi?"

"Ya."

" _Okay_ , _call_!"

.

.

* * *

Jimin tetap lah Jimin, kapanpun dan dimanapun tetap berusaha memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Awalnya Yoongi benar-benar hanya ingin menyuapinya, tidak ada maksud untuk menggoda atau apapun itu. Yoongi memasukan beberapa kentang goreng ke dalam mulut Jimin, namun Jimin dengan sengaja mengulum jari-jari Yoongi sehingga membuat Yoongi melenguh. _Hell_ , mata bening Jimin tetap fokus pada jalanan tapi tangan dan mulutnya tidak berhenti menggoda Yoongi. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, saat Yoongi berusaha menarik jemarinya Jimin malah menggigitnya dan membuat Yoongi memekik kesakitan. Tidak ada raut wajah rasa bersalah, Jimin malah memandang Yoongi dengan senyum yang mengerikan. Tangan kiri Jimin kembali menggerayangi paha Yoongi dan terus naik hingga ke selangkangannya. Sial! Ini masih di jalan raya dan Jimin malah berbuat mesum.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengontrol hormonmu saat di jalan? Kau cari mati?"

"Aku cari kepuasan."

"Sialan! Fokuskan pandanganmu pada jalanan dan berhenti menggerayangiku!"

Yoongi menarik jemarinya dengan paksa dan menepis tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi menekan selangkangannya. Nafas Yoongi sedikit terengah dan keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya, padahal pendingin di mobil Jimin berfungsi dengan baik. Yoongi benci mengakuinya, tapi dia benar-benar terangsang karena ulah Jimin barusan. Karena ini masih di jalan raya, Yoongi terpaksa menahan hasratnya dan menundanya sampai mereka sampai ke rumah nanti.

"Bukankah itu Haneul?"

Suara Jimin membuat Yoongi tersadar, mobil yang mereka kendarai sudah berhenti di depan taman kanak-kanak tempat Haneul bermain dan menuntut ilmu. Sejenak, Yoongi melupakan hasratnya yang sudah di ujung tanduk dan mengikuti arah pandang Jimin. Dari luar pagar sekolah, Yoongi bisa melihat Haneul sedang duduk di ayunan dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat madu. Haneul dan anak itu tidak sedang dalam obrolan seru, mereka saling membuang wajah tapi jemari kecil mereka bertaut dengan erat. Yoongi penasaran, apa yang sedang Haneul lakukan? Ia turun dari mobil tanpa menunggu Jimin dan melangkah terburu-buru menghampiri anaknya di halaman sekolah.

"Haneul."

Mata kecil Haneul yang sembab menoleh ke arah Yoongi, ia memandangi Yoongi dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Yoongi lihat sebelumnya. Degup jantung Yoongi tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cepat saat melihat wajah anaknya yang kacau, ia takut ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anaknya.

"Kau kenapa? Dan siapa anak ini?"

"Baehyun, temanku."

Saat Yoongi berjongkok di hadapan Haneul, ia menyadari bukan anaknya saja yang menangis tapi anak laki-laki yang duduk di samping Haneul pun menangis dan sama kacaunya dengan Haneul. Oh, Yoongi ingat tentang anak bernama Baehyun ini. Kalau tidak salah, dia anak yang diceritakan Jimin kemarin.

"Kalian kenapa menangis? Kalian bertengkar?"

Haneul menggeleng, ia semakin mengeratkan tautan jemarinya dengan Baehyun.

"Baehyun baru beberapa bulan pindah kemari, tapi dia sudah mau pindah lagi minggu depan. Baehyun mau pindah ke tempat yang jauh supaya tidak ada orang jahat menemukan keluarganya."

"Kau menyukai Baehyun? Makanya kau tidak mau dia pergi, benar begitu?"

Lagi-lagi Haneul mengangguk, kali ini disertai dengan airmatanya yang mengalir deras. Di kedua pipi putihnya. Akhirnya Yoongi tahu penyebab perubahan sikap Haneul yang tiba-tiba, ternyata dia hanya sedang gelisah. Yoongi memangku Haneul dan duduk di ayunan, ia menatap Baehyun dengan perasaan yang tidak tentu. Yoongi tahu betul bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua saat ini, meskipun mereka masih anak-anak , mereka pasti merasakan sakit yang sama dengan orang dewasa saat mengalami yang namanya perpisahan.

"Jadi, kenapa Baehyun harus pindah?"

Bocah bermata cokelat gelap itu memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan sendu, Yoongi yakin Baehyun juga merasa sangat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Haneul.

"Ibu bilang, ada orang jahat yang berusaha mencelakai ayah jadi kami harus cepat-cepat pindah dari sini."

"Siapa nama ayahmu?"

Jimin yang baru saja tiba langsung bergabung dengan obrolan Yoongi dan Baehyun, tidak peduli dengan wajah bingung Baehyun.

"Dia ayahnya Haneul, kau tidak usah takut."

Mendengar penjelasan Yoongi, Baehyun mengangguk kooperatif.

"Nama ayahku, Kim Taehyung."

Jimin dan Yoongi saling saling bertukar pandang. Dugaan Jimin selama ini ternyata benar, Baehyun adalah anaknya Taehyung. Lalu, apa maksudnya orang jahat mengejar-ngejar mereka? Apa ada banyak hal buruk yang menimpa keluarga mereka sehingga mereka harus segera pergi meninggalkan Korea? Sepertinya Jimin harus bertemu dengan Taehyung langsung untuk memastikan keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Sebelum kau datang ke Korea, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Swiss, tapi kemudian ayah mengajak pindah kemari karena ayah ingin menemui sahabat-sahabatnya di sini tapi baru beberapa minggu tinggal di sini ayah dan ibu tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan mengajak kembali ke Swiss."

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar paman antar pulang hari ini. Kami berdua ini, sahabatnya ayah dan ibumu."

"Tapi hari ini ayah akan datang menjemput."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

Bagus, kalau memang benar Taehyung akan datang menjemput Baehyun hari ini maka Jimin dan Yoongi ada kesempatan bertemu dengannya. Di antara semua member, hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook memang yang paling rumit, bahkan di bandingkan dengan hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi pun hubungan mereka tetap yang paling rumit. Lihatlah sekarang, Taehyung dan Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan sahabat karena ada seseorang yang mengejar-ngejar mereka.

Bel berbunyi, tanda jam istirahat anak-anak sudah berakhir dan saatnya mereka kembali ke kelas. Haneul turun dari pangkuan Yoongi dan menuntun Baehyun kembali ke kelas setelah berpamitan pada ayah dan ibunya. Setelah anak-anak masuk kembali ke kelas, tinggal lah Jimin dan Yoongi berdua di taman yang cukup luas itu. Mereka berdua duduk di ayunan yang tadi di pakai Haneul dan Baehyun, tangan Jimin menggengam tangan Yoongi sambil memandangi langit yang cerah.

"Ternyata ada kisah cinta yang lebih rumit dari kisah kita."

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas berat, sebenarnya kisah cinta Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak akan serumit sekarang seandainya dulu Jungkook tidak mengambil keputusan yang gegabah dan terburu-buru. Tapi, apa yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa di ulang lagi, disesali pun percuma karena penyesalan sedalam apapun tidak akan mampu merubah apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya.

Sekarang, yang Yoongi pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara menuntaskan hasratnya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Sial! Hari ini Jimin memakai kemeja putih yang terlihat pas di badannya dan celana _jeans_ ketat yang membuat sesuatu di selangkangannya terlihat jelas. Yoongi membuang nafas frustasi, ia menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi di genggam Jimin untuk menutupi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Semua gara-gara kau!"

"Apa salahku? Aku tidak pernah menjadi orang ketiga di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyalahkan aku?"

"Pokoknya, semua ini gara-gara kau! Dasar sialan!"

"Kau ingin ribut denganku? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku yang salah?"

"Bodoh, kau memang bodoh! Maksudku yang ini!"

Dengan mengkesampingkan rasa malunya, Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin untuk menyentuh selangkangannya sebelum merebut kunci mobil Jimin kabur dari taman bermain. Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil dengan nafas yang tersengah-engah dan wajah yang merah sempurna. Meski bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi bersikap agresif pada Jimin, tapi rasanya tetap malu sekali!

Di dalam mobil, Yoongi mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan tangan. Sekarang Jimin pasti sedang berpikir yang macam-macam soal Yoongi! Yoongi memekik kesal, ia menyesal telah memancing Jimin dengan cara seperti tadi. Malam ini, Yoongi pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja.

 _Oh, my hole..._

"Malu setelah menggodaku?"

Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil di belakang kemudi dan langsung menunjukan senyum berbahayanya. Parkiran yang sepi. _Well_ , setidaknya menuntaskan hasrat di tempat seperti ini lumayan juga. Tanpa banyak bicara, Jimin menurunkan jok mobil yang di duduki Yoongi agar sesi bercinta mereka sedikit lebih nyaman.

"Kau yang memancingku duluan, harus kau ingat aku tidak akan berhenti meski kau memohon."

"Lakukan dengan cepat, ini tempat umum!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cepat, aku perlu menikmati sensasinya."

Tanpa menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, Jimin langsung meraup bibir tipis Yoongi dan melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Tidak ada waktu, Jimin tidak bisa melakukannya dengan bertele-tele karena ini tempat umum dan siapa saja bisa memergoki mereka. Jemari Jimin masuk ke dalam kemeja Yoongi, ia mengusap pelan perut Yoongi sebelum akhirnya naik ke puncak dada Yoongi. Senyum Jimin semakin terkembang lebar saat menyaksikan Yoongi melenguh pasrah, ia semakin gencar mengusap puncak dada Yoongi karena hanya dengan begitu ia bisa mendengar erangan frustasi dari bibir tipis Yoongi.

Jari-jari lentik Yoongi tidak mau kalah, ia melepaskan kancing teratas kemeja Jimin dan menggerayangi dada Jimin dengan penuh afeksi. Sebelah tangannya merayap membuka sabuk dan kancing celana Jimin, tangannya masuk dan meraba sesuatu hingga membuat Jimin menggeram dalam ciumannya. Biasanya, Yoongi tidak banyak membalas sentuhan Jimin tapi kali ini entah kenapa ia juga ingin meraba dan menyentuh seluruh lekuk tubuh Jimin.

"Cukup."

"Kenapa?"

Nafas Yoongi masih belum teratur ketika Jimin melepaskan tautan mereka secara tiba-tiba, Ia menatap mata bening Jimin yang berkilat penuh dengan nafsu.

"Kau sudah membuatnya berdiri, kita lakukan sekarang sebelum ada yang memergoki kita."

Secara perlahan, Jimin menuntun miliknya agar masuk ke dalam lubang Yoongi. Sensasi penyatuan mereka selalu terasa nikmat hingga membuat keduanya lupa diri, tanpa menunggu penyesuaian dari Yoongi, Jimin langsung bergerak dengan cepat.

" _Ngh_ —Jimin, terlalu cepat."

" _God damn it_! _I really like your hole_ , _baby_ "

Nafas keduanya beradu dan tidak teratur, semakin lama Jimin semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga membuat mobil yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang seirang dengan pergerakan mereka.

" _Stop_! Itu, Taehyung baru turun dari mobilnya!"

Di tengah-tengah pergerakan mereka yang semakin liar, Yoongi tiba-tiba mendorong dada Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya dari puncak dada Yoongi yang sedang ia hisap.

"Sebentar, sayang!"

"Kita akan kehilangan Taehyung!"

Jimin menghentikan gerakan maju mundurnya dan menatap Yoongi, jengah. Bahkan Jimin belum mencapai puncaknya tapi Yoongi sudah menginterupsinya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Jimin menyingkir dari tubuh Yoongi dan kembali mengancingkan celananya.

"Sampai di rumah nanti, kau tidak akan aku lepaskan!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Jimin turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Yoongi yang masih sibuk mengancingkan kemeja birunya. Kenapa Taehyung harus datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Menganggu klimaksnya yang sudah di ujung tanduk! Sial!

"Kim Taehyung! Tunggu!"

Mendengar namanya di sebut, laki-laki berkaca mata itu menoleh. Mata hitamnya langsung menangkap sosok Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedang berlari menghampirinya. Taehyung mematung, ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Park Jimin. _Yoongi Hyung._ "

"Ternyata benar kau!"

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang, kami perlu bicara denganmu ikutlah denganku sebentar."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke dalam mobilnya setelah memastikan Baehyun duduk dengan nyaman di kursi belakang. Sebenarnya, saat melihat keadaan Jimin dan Yoongi yang sedikit berantakan tadi, Taehyung bisa langsung tahu apa yang telah dilakukan mereka berdua di dalam mobil sebelum mereka turun dan menghampirinya. Taehyung tersenyum miring lalu berdecih, sudah sekian lama tapi pasangan yang satu itu tetap sama mesumnya.

"Jadi, saat aku datang tadi kalian sedang melakukannya? Sudah tua masih saja seperti dulu."

Sudah sepuluh tahun dan Taehyung masih saja menyebalkan seperti dulu, gaya bicaranya itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Membuat jengah saja. Jimin mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk, sementara Yoongi langsung ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kudapan setelah sebelumnya membantu anak-anak berganti pakaian.

"Berhenti membahas kami, bocah! Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk membicarakan soal dirimu."

"Aku seorang ayah sekarang! Berhenti memanggilku bocah! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita harus bicara di rumahmu?"

Awalnya Jimin memang ingin mengajak Taehyung berbicara di café terdekat saja tapi melihat ada anak-anak dan situasi Taehyung yang tidak memungkinkan, akhirnya Jimin mengajak Taehyung ke rumah saja. Bicara di rumah lebih nyaman dan anak-anak bisa bermain dengan puas di rumah.

"Bicara di rumah akan lebih nyaman, anak-anak bisa bermain dan tidak lepas dari pengawasan kita. Jadi, kenapa kau harus kembali lagi ke Swiss minggu depan padahal kau baru tinggal beberapa minggu di sini?"

Taehyung mendesah, ia sudah tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan, tapi yang jelas kami kabur dari orangtua Jungkook yang masih saja mengejar kami dan menginginkan perpisahan kami."

"Kau tahu? Haneul menyukai Baehyun, kalau kau memisahkan mereka dengan cara seperti ini maka kau menyakiti Haneul dan Baehyun sekaligus. Di samping itu, kau juga membuat member yang lain khawatir! Kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar apapun, kau tahu betapa khawatirnya Jin _Hyung_ padamu? Dia tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskanmu selama ini!"

Taehyung diam sejenak, mencerna semua kata-kata Jimin barusan. Benar, selama ini Taehyung menetap di tempat yang jauh tanpa memberi kabar apapun pada teman-temannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Taehyung punya kewajiban untuk melindungi keluarganya, untuk saat ini keutuhan rumah tangganya dengan Jungkook jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Sebenarnya Taehyung bukan menghindari masalah, berkali-kali ia mencoba bicara dengan keluarga Jungkook agar merelakan mereka bersama tapi pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah mencapai kesepakatan dan malah berahir dengan adu mulut. Terus beradu mulut dan silang pendapat dengan keluarga Jungkook hanya membuatnya lelah dan frustasi, itu sebabnya Taehyung dan Jungkook memilih pergi ke tempat yang jauh demi menghindari perdebatan dengan keluarga Jungkook.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun. Dari pada menghindar, lebih baik kau coba bicarakan lagi masalah ini dengan orangtua Jungkook."

Taehyung membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian ia mulai menatap Jimin dengan serius. Mungkin sudah saatnya Taehyung berhenti bersembunyi dan mulai menceritakan semua masalahnya pada teman-temannya yang selama ini selalu mencemaskan keadaannya. Mereka harus tahu, situasi Taehyung tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan.

"Sudah aku lakukan, semua hanya sia-sia. Bahkan kehadiran Baehyun pun tidak membuat hati mereka melunak. Apapun yang aku lakukan hanya sia-sia dan percuma."

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?"

"Sekarang dia sedang ada di rumah orangtuanya. Entahlah, dia bilang akan mencoba meyakinkan orangtuanya sekali lagi. Oh, sudah sore aku harus membawa Baehyun pulang atau Jungkook akan kelabakan mencarinya. Terima kasih atas undangannya ke rumahmu, lain kali aku akan berkunjung lagi dengan Baehyun."

"Minggu depan sebelum kau kembali ke Swiss luangkan waktumu sebentar untuk datang ke acara ulangtahun si kembar. Aku benar-benar berharap kau datang karena ada sesuatu yang penting."

Tidak ada jawaban yang pasti dari Taehyung, ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ambigu.

.

.

* * *

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

Niat dan rencana Jimin untuk menikahi Yoongi sudah matang, berkali-kali ia pikirkan dan berkali-kali pula ia merasa yakin bahwa Yoongi adalah pendamping hidup yang tepat untuknya. Semua impian Yoongi soal lamaran dan pernikahan yang indah akan Jimin wujudkan, lebih dari itu Jimin juga sudah menyiapkan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan bulan madu mereka nanti. Semua sudah tersusun rapi di benak Jimin, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat dan mengeksekusi rencananya.

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Jimin sama sekali tidak percaya diri dengan semua rencananya. Semua memang sudah terencana dan tersusun rapi, tapi isi hati Yoongi siapa yang tahu? Sudah berkali-kali Jimin memintanya untuk menikah dengan Jimin tapi Yoongi selalu punya alasan untuk menolak Jimin. Ya, meskipun lamaran Jimin yang sebelum-sebelumnya bisa di bilang tidak resmi karena tidak ada cincin dan _event_ , tapi setidaknya Jimin serius dan tulus meminta Yoongi untuk menikah dengannya.

Jimin mendesah pelan sambil memandangi sebuah cincin perak. Cincin yang nantinya akan melingkar di jari manis Yoongi itu, tampak berkilauan di bawah sinar lampu. Rasa cemas dan rasa tidak percaya diri terus saja menghantui Jimin, ia benar-benar takut jika saja Yoongi menolak lamarannya nanti.

"Hah!"

Tidak, desahan itu bukan berasal dari Jimin. Pandangan Jimin beralih pada sosok mungil di sampingnya, sejak tadi hanya Jiu yang menemaninya di kamar. Bocah kecil itu ikut mendesah saat sang ayah mendesah, ia menirukan semua gerak-gerik ayahnya yang sedang bimbang itu.

"Kenapa ikut mendesah?"

"Jiu memikirkan Joonji . Dia manis tapi galaknya minta ampun, bicaranya tidak pernah pelan dan selalu berteriak-teriak."

" _Daddy_ sudah pernah bilang padamu sebelumnya, tapi kau membantah dan ingin terus mendekatinya. Dengar ya, saat kau dewasa nanti kau akan menemui banyak orang yang lebih menarik dari Joonji. Kau tampan sama seperti _daddy_ , kau tidak akan kesulitan mendapatkan siapapun yang kau mau. Tinggal tunjuk dan orang itu akan langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu."

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa sampai sekarang _daddy_ selalu gagal melamar _mom_? Kalau _mom_ saja menolak _dad_ , bagaimana dengan orang lain? Perlu _daddy_ tahu, aku jauh lebih tampan dari daddy."

Menohok! Kata-kata Jiu barusan benar-benar menohok dan menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Kenapa gaya bicara Jiu sedikit demi sedikit mulai seperti Joonji? Menyebalkan! Jimin menutup kotak cincin yang sedari tadi di pandanginya, ia melirik Jiu dan memincingkan matanya seolah sedang mengeluarkan laser.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa orang dewasa harus menikah dan kenapa sebelum menikah harus melakukan lamaran?"

Jimin tersenyum, pembicaraannya dengan Jiu kali ini seperti obrolan ayah dan anak sungguhan. Sejak dulu inilah yang selalu ia impi-impikan, berbicara serius dengan anaknya tentang pernikahan. Meski usia Jiu baru enam tahun—ah, dia akan berulangtahun yang ke tujuh minggu depan—tapi obrolan seperti ini benar-benar membuat Jimin merasa jadi ayah yang sesungguhnya.

"Dengan menikah, kau bisa memiliki orang yang kau sayangi seutuhnya. Hubungan kalian terikat oleh janji suci dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan kalian kecuali kematian. Hm, kenapa harus melamar? Itu karena kau harus meminta orang yang kau sayangi untuk hidup denganmu, meminta seseorang untuk menjadi bagian dalam hidupmu tentu harus dengan cara yang manis. Kau harus menyentuh hatinya dan bukan hanya sekedar berjanji akan membahagiakannya, buktikan bahwa kau laki-laki yang pantas untuknya."

"Jiu tidak mengerti."

Jiu meringis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, penjelasan ayahnya barusan membuatnya bingung. Kata-kata ayahnya barusan terlalu sulit untuk di pahami anak seusia Jiu.

"Intinya, kalau kau benar-benar mencintai orang itu dan takut kehilangan dirinya maka kau harus mengikatnya dengan cara menikahinya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kalian sedang apa? Sudah saatnya makan malam."

Jimin dan Jiu menoleh ke arah pintu hampir bersamaan saat mendengar suara lembut Yoongi. Mereka berdua tersenyum, Jiu langsung menghambur memeluk kaki Yoongi sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti yang tidak dapat dipahami Yoongi. Tidak mau kalah, Jimin mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir Yoongi hingga membuat Yoongi membulatkan matanya kaget. Perlakuan mereka berdua hari ini sungguh tidak biasa.

"Kenapa kalian jadi seperti ini? Jangan bilang kalian habis melakukan kenakalan?"

"Kau selalu berprasangka buruk, kau bisa tambah keriput kalau terus berpikiran buruk."

"Sialan! Sebelum mengatai orang keriput, sebaiknya kau berkaca!"

Melihat kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya berdebat, Jiu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas.

"Mulai lagi."

Tanpa mempedulikan perdebatan mereka, Jiu melenggang pergi menuju meja makan karena perutnya sudah mulai bergemuruh minta di isi. Melihat _dad_ dan _mom_ berdebat tidak akan membuat Jiu kenyang, yang ada Jiu akan semakin lapar dan bonus kepalanya menjadi pusing bila terus menyaksikan perdebatan orangtuanya.

" _Mom_ dan _dad_ mana?"

Jiu mengangkat bahu acuh saat Jieun menanyakan keberadaan orangtua mereka.

"Berdebat, seperti biasanya."

"Jieun tidak mengerti, kenapa orang dewasa sering berdebat dan bertengkar tapi pada akhirnya mereka menikah? Seperti _mom_ dan _dad_."

"Seokjin _Samchon_ bilang, hal-hal seperti itu hanya di mengerti oleh orang dewasa. Anak-anak seperti kita hanya tahu main dan bersenang-senang."

Haneul menjawab pertanyaan Jieun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hidangan yang ada di piringnya. Setelah bertemu dengan Seokjin, Haneul belajar banyak hal darinya itu sebabnya Haneul tidak banyak komentar saat melihat kedua orangtuanya berdebat dan saling memelototi seperti mau menerkam satu sama lain. Yang ia tahu dari Seokjin, hal-hal seperti itu biasa dilakukan orang dewasa saat mereka jatuh cinta dan mulai hidup bersama. Entahlah, Haneul juga kurang paham maksudnya apa, yang jelas berdebat dan bertengkar itu bagian dari cinta.

"Lalu, apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? Dulu Jieun sering melihat _dad_ bertengkar dengan _mom_ , lalu _mom_ meninggalkan Jieun dan _Oppa_."

"Tidak tahu, tapi seharusnya mereka baik-baik saja."

Diam-diam Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah turun ke lantai dasar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, memperhatikan obrolan ketiga anak-anak mereka. Meskipun hanya perdebatan kecil, Yoongi jadi merasa tidak enak karena menunjukan rasa kesalnya di depan anak-anak. Yoongi tahu, Jiu dan Jieun pasti masih memiliki rasa trauma akibat pertengkaran Jimin dan Seulgi dulu. Seharusnya Yoongi mengerti dan tidak berdebat dengan Jimin dihadapan anak-anak karena bagaimanapun, hal-hal seperti itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan mental anak-anak seusia mereka.

"Sudah saatnya kita berhenti berdebat karena hal-hal kecil."

"Aku tidak pernah mengajakmu berdebat, sayang. Sepertinya kita harus menunjukan pada mereka bahwa hubungan kita harmonis, jadi mereka tidak akan mencemaskan hubungan kita lagi."

Yoongi berdecih, ia tahu akan kemana arah obrolan ini.

"Jika yang kau maksud harmonis adalah menunjukan hal-hal mesum, maka lupakan!"

 _Aku selalu memimpikan hal-hal seperti ini terjadi di kehidupan kita..._

.

.

* * *

Tanggal 18 Juli, hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun si kembar yang ketujuh. Awalnya Jimin berniat merayakannya di rumah saja dengan calon keluarga kecilnya, tapi kemudian rencana itu berubah karena tiba-tiba saja Jimin memikirkan sesuatu tentang hubungannya dengan Yoongi. Sudah saatnya Jimin melamar Yoongi dengan sungguh-sungguh, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu akan terjadi hari ini. Hari dimana Yoongi akan menjadi miliknya yang utuh.

Tidak ada yang aneh hari ini, Jimin dan Yoongi menghias rumah mereka bersama-sama dan meniup balon bersama anak-anak. Meski jantung Jimin terus bergemuruh karena memikirkan soal rencananya melamar Yoongi, tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap normal seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Ah! _Daddy_! Jieun memecahkan balonnya lagi!"

Jeritan Jiu membuyarkan lamunan Jimin, balon yang ada di tangannya juga hampir meledak karena gas yang berlebihan. Ini sudah yang keempat kalinya Jiu menjerit karena Jieun tidak henti-hentinya memecahkan balon dan tertawa senang melihat ekspresi Haneul yang terkejut.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya, anak-anaknya tidak berhenti saling berebut dan meneriaki karena balon.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini juga ulangtahun Jieun!"

"Kau memecahkan balon yang berwarna merah! Itu untuk Joonji _Hyung_! Gadis nakal!"

"Ah, _Hyung_ dan _Noona_ kenapa ribut sekali?"

Lagi-lagi Jimin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya ketika melihat anak-anak malah semakin ricuh berdebat. Jimin meletakan balon yang ada di tangannya dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi yang juga merasa pusing melihat anak-anak berdebat. Jimin melirik Yoongi sekilas, ia merasa Yoongi seperti tidak bersemangat sejak tadi pagi dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kau sakit?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering lembur di studio, jadi aku sering cepat lelah dan kadang tidak enak badan."

"Kau di kamar saja dan tidak usah ikut menyambut tamu nanti malam, istirahat saja."

Yoongi bangkit dari kursi dan menuju ke dapur, ia ingat sedang memanggang biskuit di oven dan sudah saatnya di angkat.

"Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja. Siapkan balonnya dan aku akan menyiapkan kue tart dan biskuitnya."

Tak lama setelah Yoongi beranjak dari sofa, Jimin mengikutinya ke dapur membiarkan anak-anak berargumen soal balon merah. Tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya ingin terus berada di dekat Yoongi. Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi seperti menjadi candunya, aroma tubuhnya selalu membuat Jimin ketagihan dan ingin terus-menerus menghirupnya. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang saat laki-laki manis pujaan hatinya itu sedang sibuk menata biskuit panas yang baru keluar dari oven, seperti biasa ia akan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi dan menghirup aroma tubuh Yoongi.

"Menyingkirlah, atau kau akan terluka karena biskuit panas ini."

"Akhir-akhir selalu ingin berada di dekatmu, kau semakin hari semakin mempesona di mataku."

"Jangan merayu!"

Yoongi menggeliat, melepaskan rengkuhan Jimin dan berbalik agar bisa menatap wajah tampan Jimin. Yoongi memasukan sepotong biskuit yang sudah dingin ke dalam mulut Jimin kemudian mengecup bibir Jimin sekilas.

"Enak?"

"Kecupanmu? Atau biskuitnya?"

"Menurutmu lebih enak mana?"

"Biskuitnya."

"Sialan!"

Mata mereka berdua bertemu, selang beberapa detik kemudian mereka tertawa renyah bersama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan, hanya saja hal-hal kecil seperti ini membuat hati keduanya menjadi lebih hangat dan dinding pemisah di antara mereka perlahan mulai sirna.

Tapi di saat romantis seperti ini, otak mesum Jimin tetap bekerja. Melihat anak-anak sibuk dengan balon, Jimin semakin menghimpit Yoongi di antara meja makan sehingga tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Jimin tersenyum sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Yoongi, ia melumatnya dan menghisapnya sambil memejamkan mata. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur, ia pakai untuk meraba bagian dalam tubuh Yoongi. Di mulai dari perutnya lalu naik ke puncak dada Yoongi yang langsung menimbulkan lenguhan manja dari Yoongi. Perlahan, Jimin mulai melepas celemek yang di pakai Yoongi dan menaikan kaos tipis Yoongi hingga sebatas dada. Jari-jemari Jimin semakin leluasa mengelus seluruh lekuk tubuh Yoongi, namun saat bibirnya sampai pada leher Yoongi dan tangan yang satunya hendak melepas celana pendek yang dikenakan Yoongi, pergerakannya tertahan karena tiba-tiba Yoongi menjauhkan tangan Jimin dan menatapnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Jimin panik, ia menghentikan aksinya dan mulai memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang semakin pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku keterlaluan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Tolong kau selesaikan biskuitnya, aku akan istirahat sebentar di kamar."

Jimin tidak menjawab Yoongi, ia hanya mengangguk panik dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari punggung Yoongi yang mulai menjauh dari jarak pandangnya.

"Apa _mom_ baik-baik saja? Sepertinya dia sakit."

Haneul menatap Jimin dengan raut wajah cemas, sedari tadi perasaan Haneul memang tidak enak karena melihat wajah pucat Yoongi.

" _Mom_ tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan saja. Setelah istirahat sebentar, dia akan sembuh. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya Haneul bantu _dad_ menyelesaikan membuat biskuit ini."

"Jieun mau ikut bantu!"

Jieun berlari ke arah meja makan, meninggalkan Jiu yang masih sibuk meniup balon-balon berwarna merah yang katanya dia siapkan untuk Joonji.

" _Okay_!"

Jimin mengangguk dan membantu gadis kecilnya naik ke kursi agar bisa mencapai meja makan. Tapi memang dasar Jieun, ia tidak bisa duduk tenang di kursi seperti Haneul dan malah naik ke atas meja. Jieun duduk di atas meja dengan nyaman sambil menyusun biskuit mentah yang telah Jimin bentuk di loyang, sesekali ia memasukan potongan biskuit yang sudah matang ke dalam mulutnya. Jieun bertepuk tangan senang saat melihat hasil karyanya, ia menata biskuit-biskuit itu dengan rapi dan mengundang anggukan puas dari Jimin. Saking senangnya, Jieun tidak sengaja menendang adonan biskuit yang terletak tepat di sebelah kaki kanannya hingga tumpah dan mengenai tangan Haneul. Haneul mendengus tidak suka melihat tangannya lengket karena adonan biskuit yang di tendang Jieun, ia berdiri dan melempar Jieun dengan tepung yang kebetulan ada di sekitarnya.

" _Noona_ tidak mau diam!"

"Aku 'kan tidak sengaja!"

" _Noona_ membuat Haneul lengket!"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak sengaja!"

Lagi-lagi mereka berdebat dan bertengkar. Jimin mengabaikan Jieun dan Haneul yang mulai saling melempar tepung, ia lebih memilih memanggang biskuit yang telah di tata Jieun tadi sebelum biskuit itu di lempar dan di jadikan senjata oleh mereka berdua.

 _Like parent, like childs..._

"Apa keluarga kalian selalu sejorok ini? Apa-apaan ini semua? Kau menghancurkan dapur dan membuat seisi rumah berantakan! Dimana Yoongi?"

Suara Seokjin membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu membeku. Jiu menghentikan aktifitasnya meniup balon dan langsung berdiri menghampiri Joonji yang sedang bergelayut manja di belakang Seokjin, sementara Jieun dan Haneul menghentikan aksi lempar-lemparannya saat seluruh tubuh mereka hampir tertutupi oleh tepung.

" _Hyung_ , kau datang? Oh, ada Joonji dan Namjoon _Hyung_ juga."

"Dimana Yoongi? Ya Tuhan, kalian benar-benar membuat kacau seisi rumah! Tiga jam lagi pesta di mulai dan kalian malah membuat kacau rumah!"

"Tadi dia mengeluh tidak enak badan, sekarang dia di kamar sedang istirahat."

Nalurinya sebagai ibu rumah tangga langsung muncul begitu melihat rumah yang berantakan. Seokjin meletakan barang bawaannya di sofa dan langsung membereskan kekacauan yang di buat Jimin serta anak-anaknya. Selesai dengan barang-barang yang tadi berhamburan di setiap sudut rumah, Seokjin langsung menggendong Jieun dan Haneul yang hampir mirip dengan biskuit itu menuju kamar mandi. Seperti saat memandikan Joonji ketika anak semata wayangnya itu seusia Jieun dan Haneul, Seokjin memandikan mereka dengan telaten dan cekatan, menggosok setiap lekuk dan lipatan memastikan tidak ada kotoran yang tertinggal di tubuh mereka.

Tugas Seokjin selesai, rumah yang tadinya kacau sudah rapi dan tinggal menghiasnya, anak-anak yang tadinya kacau dan kotor sudah kembali bersih dan wangi. Seokjin tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya, meskipun sedikit pemalas dan jarang sekali menyentuh dapur, Seokjin tetaplah seseorang yang suka kebersihan dan telaten mengurus anak-anak.

"Aku akan melihat Yoongi ke kamarnya, kau dan Namjoon mulailah menghias rumah ini."

Seokjin naik ke lantai dua dengan perasaan yang kacau, saat mendengar Yoongi tidak enak badan perasaannya mendadak tidak enak.

 _Jangan-jangan dia—_

.

.

* * *

 **ooOOoo**

* * *

Sejak kemarin sore, sebenarnya Yoongi memang sudah merasa tidak enak badan tapi ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk datang ke studio dan menyelesaikan rekaman yang telah terjadwal. Sebagai produser, Yoongi tidak bisa melalaikan tugasnya hanya karena pusing sedikit jadi ia tetap datang dan menyaksikan jalannya rekaman hingga selesai. Yoongi masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur padahal pesta akan di mulai kurang dari dua jam lagi, apa daya? Badannya benar-benar lemas dan Yoongi merasa perutnya seperti di aduk-aduk, ia tidak punya energi sedikit pun.

Yoongi bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan maksud meraih gelas yang berisi air hangat dan kotak obat yang terletak di meja nakas di sampingnya, tapi sialnya ia benar-benar lemah hingga tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak obat itu ke lantai. Yoongi mendengus, di saat seperti ini hal-hal bodoh malah terjadi dan tenaganya semakin terkuras.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Seokjin _Hyung_."

Seokjin langsung menghampiri Yoongi dan membereskan isi kotak obat yang tercecer di lantai, kemudian ia duduk di samping Yoongi sambil membenahi posisi Yoongi agar nyaman.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sejak kemarin aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Sudah ke dokter?"

Telapak tangan Seokjin menyentuh dahi Yoongi untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, alis Seokjin bertaut heran. Aneh, suhu tubuh Yoongi normal tapi ia mengeluh tidak enak badan.

"Belum, rencananya baru besok setelah pesta ulangtahun si kembar selesai."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm. _Hyung_ , aku hanya kelelahan saja. Tidak usah cemas."

"Aku tahu, tapi bagaimanapun kau harus tetap ke dokter untuk di periksa."

"Yang lain sudah datang, Taehyung dan Jungkook _Hyung_ juga datang. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Kalian tunggu di bawah, sebentar lagi aku menyusul."

Setelah Jimin dan Seokjin menutup pintu kamar, Yoongi bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berat. Inginnya, Yoongi berbaring saja di tempat tidur dan beristirahat lebih lama lagi tapi ia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Jimin menyiapkan pesta ulangtahun anak-anak sendirian. Sekali lagi, atau entah yang keberapa kalinya Yoongi membuka laci di lemarinya dan memperhatikan sebuah benda dengan tatapan berharap. Benda yang selama dua minggu belakangan ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu tergeletak manis di laci lemarinya, entah apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan pada benda kecil itu.

Yoongi berganti pakaian dengan setelan semi formal dan mematut dirinya di cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya tidak kacau, ia tersenyum mendapati setelan lamanya masih terasa pas di tubuh rampingnya. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, tapi tidak masalah yang penting Yoongi tidak terlihat berantakan. Kaki jenjang Yoongi melangkah menuruini setiap anak tangga dengan perlahan, belakangan ini Yoongi harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga tubuhnya. Matanya langsung menangkap wajah tampan Jimin yang sedang tersenyum gembira bersama anak-anaknya, tak lama pandangan mereka bertemu dan pandangan Jimin seolah mengisyaratkan Yoongi agar segera turun dan bergabung bersama mereka. Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan anak-anak langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah pelukan, dalam hitungan ketiga si kembar diikuti oleh Haneul meniup lilinnya setelah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulangtahun untuk si kembar yang sekarang berusia tujuh tahun.

"Semoga Jiu dan Jieun jadi anak yang semakin pintar dan selalu menyayangi _daddy_."

Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat Jimin berjongkok dan mengecup kening si kembar bergantian. Hati Yoongi seperti menghangat melihat adegan di depannya. Interaksi Jimin dan anak-anak memang selalu membuat Yoongi terharu dan membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada laki-laki bermata sendu itu.

"Jieun akan semakin menyayangi daddy asalkan daddy memberikan kartu kredit _daddy_ yang berwarna hitam itu."

Jieun tersenyum sampai lesung pipinya yang hanya akan terlihat saat ia tersenyum lebar itu terbentuk dengan sempurna, celotehnya soal kartu kredit tadi langsung mengundang tawa dari semua orang yang ada di pesta itu. Tidak di sangka, Jieun dan Yoongi punya hobi yang sama yaitu, menguras habis isi dompet Jimin.

"Kau benar-benar akan membuat _daddy_ bangkrut, sayang. Sekarang, potong kuenya dan berikan pada _mom_ dan _dad_."

Jiu dan Jieun memotong kuenya tapi alih-alih memberikannya pada Jimin atau Yoongi, Jiu malah menarik Joonji dan memberikan potongan kue pertamanya pada bocah yang berambut hitam legam itu. Jimin dan Yoongi berdecih di waktu yang hampir bersamaan, sulit di percaya cinta Jiu pada Joonji ternyata melebihi cintanya pada kedua orangtuanya. Pandangan Yoongi beralih pada Jieun, gadis kecil itu menarik ujung jas Yoongi agar berjongkok. Ah, rupanya gadis kecil ini ingin Yoongi menerima potongan kue pertamanya. Yoongi menerima kue itu dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Anak-anakku tidak ada yang menyayangiku!

Jimin merajuk, tampaknya dia kesal dengan tingkah anak-anaknya yang tidak memberikannya sepotong kue pun. Yoongi yang melihat itu, menghampiri Jimin dan mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum memberikan sepotong kue padanya.

"Kau hanya perlu sepotong kue dariku."

Dan sorak-sorak dari semua orang ada di rumagan itu langsung menggelegar begitu melihat aksi _Lovey-Dovey_ Jimin dan Yoongi. Sepertinya, pasangan fenomenal ini telah benar-benar kembali.

"Ah, aku tidak tahan melihat semua ini. Yang ulangtahun anak-anak tapi malah orangtuanya yang asik sendiri."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ucapannya barusan kontan saja mengundang tatapan tidak suka dari Jimin yang kebetulan mendengarnya, bocah sialan! Masih saja bicaranya pedas.

"Apa? Ada yang salah? Sudahlah, aku mau bermain game dengan Baehyun saja."

Jimin berdecih menyepelekan ucapan Taehyung barusan.

"Kau pikir anakmu peduli padamu? Lihat, dia sedang sibuk dengan Haneul!"

Mata Taehyung terpejam kesal, ia melihat anaknya sedang duduk di tepi kolam berenang sambil bermain _PSP_ dengan Haneul. Kedua anak itu tampaknya tidak peduli dengan pesta dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berduaan. Mereka tertawa dan saling memandang, seolah mereka sedang berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Sekarang, sementara anak-anak berpesta sendiri, aku ingin perhatian semua orang."

Yoongi dan semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin. Bingung dan berdebar, hanya itu yang bisa Yoongi rasakan saat Jimin menggenggam tangannya dan menatapnya dengan intens. Tidak dapat Yoongi pungkiri, tatapan Jimin padanya selalu berhasil membuatnya terpana dan tidak bisa berpaling.

"Aku Park Jimin, ingin mengatakan pada sesuatu yang penting pada Min Yoongi dihadapan semua orang. Aku memang tidak bisa menyusun kata romantis dan tidak bisa membuat _event_ semewah dan seromantis member lainnya, tapi aku di sini berdiri dihadapanmu dan semua orang ingin mengatakan dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Kita pernah bersama-sama selama hampir limabelas tahun, berpisah selama sepuluh tahun dan sekarang kita kembali bertemu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu tidak hanya selama limabelas tahun atau duapuluh tahun saja, aku ingin bersamamu selama sisa hidupku. Min Yoongi, mau kah kau menikah denganku dan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?"

Yoongi hanya bisa membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Jimin tiba-tiba berlutut dan menyerahkan sebuah cincin perak padanya. Hal yang pernah Yoongi bayangkan dan selalu menjadi impiannya kini terwujud, Jimin benar-benar melakukan semua ini untuknya. Jujur saja, Yoongi benar-benar terharu melihat Jimin mempersiapkan semua ini untuknya tapi bayangan tentang sebuah benda yang ada di laci lemarinya tiba-tiba hadir dan membuat Yoongi berbalik menghindari tatapan Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Setelah berkata demikian, Yoongi berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Semua orang saling bertukar pandang, bingung. Mereka semua tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya? Bukankah selama ini Yoongi bersedia kembali pada Jimin? Lalu kenapa lamaran Jimin di tolak?

.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak bisa menolakmu karena kau membuatku begini!"

Lagi-lagi semua orang yang di ruangan itu di buat bingung sekaligus tercengang oleh kelakuan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba kembali dari kamarnya dengan sebuah _testpack_ di tangannya. Yoongi melemparkannya ke arah Jimin yang masih berlutut, kemudian ia menarik lengan Jimin agar berdiri.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak untuk menikahimu karena aku perlu ayah untuk anak di dalam kandunganku."

"A—Ap—apa? Apa maksudnya?"

"Saat kabur dari rumah, aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan Seokjin _Hyung_. Aku ingin sempurna untukmu, aku ingin terus bersamamu karena cintaku padamu lebih besar dari apa yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya melakukan semua ini? Aku mengambil resiko besar ini dan melupakan harga diriku sebagai laki-laki hanya karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolakmu."

"Jadi—jadi, hal ekstrim yang pernah Seokjin katakan padaku itu adalah ini?"

Masih dengan tampang bodoh dan kagetnya, Jimin menatap semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bergantian. Hatinya senang sampai rasanya meledak-ledak saking bahagianya, isi kepalanya tiba-tiba campur aduk dan tidak tentu. Semua ini bahkan terlalu sulit untuk di percaya.

"Dasar lamban!"

Yoongi merebut cincin yang ada di genggaman Jimin dan memakainya sendiri di jari manisnya. Kemudian, Yoongi menarik wajah Jimin agar menghadap ke arahnya dan langsung melumat bibir Jimin, tidak peduli pada anak-anak yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin sialan! Karena kau sudah membuatku jadi seperti ini, kau harus membuat pesta pernikahan yang mewah untukku! Aku ingin menguras habis seluruh tabunganmu!"

"Lakukan! Lakukan sesukamu, aku tidak membutuhkan apapun selain dirimu dan anak-anak."

 _Benar, kau hanya membutuhkan aku karena aku sendiri pun hanya membutuhkanmu untuk selalu berada di sisiku..._

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Jadi, sekarang kau punya orangtua yang lengkap lagi. Bergembiralah, bocah!"

"Aku sangat gembira, terima kasih."

Jiu tersenyum hangat pada Joonji, bukan semata-mata karena ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada Joonji tapi lebih karena ia bahagia melihat Joonji tersenyum padanya meski hanya sekilas. Tanpa permisi, Jiu membuat Joonji menghadap ke arahnya dan jemari mungilnya menarik dasi kupu-kupu yang di pakai Joonji hingga membuat wajah Joonji sejajar dengan wajahnya. Perlahan, Jiu mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan bibir mungil mereka berdua bertemu.

Mata bulat Joonji semakin melebar saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jiu yang hangat. Joonji berusaha munduru untuk melepaskan bibir mereka yang masih menempel, tapi sialnya Jiu malah semakin menarik kuat dasinya hingga membuatnya semakin membungkuk dan bibir mereka berdua pun semakin menempel erat.

"Kalau kita sudah dewasa nanti, kau harus manu menikah denganku karena aku sudah menciummu. _Daddy_ bilang, kau harus menikah dengan orang yang telah menciummu. Mengerti?"

"Bocah sialan! Ibu...!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **AKHIRNYA END JUGA~~**

 **Alhamdulillah ya akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan me-remake FF keren ini.**

 **Gimana endingnya? Udah puas? Udah puas?**

 **Siapa yang mau epilog? Kkkk Ditunggu aja ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohiya, aku sekarang ada rencana buat me-remake salah satu FF yang –lagi-lagi – selalu bikin aku gila kalau bacanya. Pokoknya, ditunggu aja ya updatean dari akunya.**

 **Keep support me~~**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lastly, thanks and see you next time~~**

.

.

 _Bandung, 02:08_


	7. Chapter 7

**REUNION**

 **(EVERLASTING LOVE)**

 **By Milkyta Lee**

 **Remake by adrienlee**

 **Original pair HaeHyuk (Donghae and Eunhyuk (Super Junior)**

 **Main Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **a/n: FF ini 1000% milik ka MILKYTA LEE. Aku disini cuman me-remake aja karna demi apapun suka banget sama semua karya ka Milky. Kalau ada yang suka HaeHyuk juga, silahkan dibaca karya-karyanya ka Milky di akun ffn nya ka Milkyta Lee . Tapi jangan lupa buat kasih review kalau udah selesai baca ya. Jangan lupa juga kasih review disini karna aku sadar pasti masih ada kesalahan di bagian pengeditannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Whenever love went wrong, ours would still be strong because we'd have our own EVERLASTING LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari setelah pernikahan, Jimin dan Yoongi baru bisa melaksanakan yang namanya _Honey moon trip_. Jangan tanya kenapa karena jawabannya sudah pasti karena anak-anak. Setelah acara pemberkatan dan resepsi, rencananya Jimin akan langsung berangkat ke Malibu untuk menghabiskan waktu romantis dengan Yoongi sebagai pengantin baru. Sialnya, hari itu Jieun tiba-tiba menangis meraung-raung karena tidak mau ditinggalkan dan memaksa ingin ikut. Untungnya hanya Jieun saja yang rewel saat itu, Jiu malah senang dititipkan di rumah Seokjin selama seminggu ke depan tentunya karena dia bisa bertemu dengan Joonji setiap hari dan Haneul hanya bisa menurut apa kata orangtuanya karena bila Haneul menjadi anak yang penurut, Jimin berjanji akan membawa Haneul ke Swiss saat liburan sekolah nanti. Sebenarnya, Jimin juga memberikan iming-iming janji pada Jieun yang sayangnya langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis kecil itu. Jimin menjanjikan akan membawa Jieun berjalan-jalan dan belanja sepuasnya kalau Jieun mau menuruti perintahnya, tapi gadis kecil itu malah menangis dan memeluk Yoongi dengan erat seolah meminta belas kasihan dari Yoongi. Hampir saja rencana bulan madu mereka gagal karena Yoongi merasa iba pada Jieun yang terus menangis tersedu-sedu, tapi Jimin punya seribu cara untuk meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa Jieun akan baik-baik saja.

Cara yang dilakukan Jimin untuk meluluhkan hati Jieun memang sedikit ekstrim dan mungkin akan membuat Jimin bangkrut. Jimin terpaksa menunjukan kartu kredit _unlimited_ -nya pada Jieun agar gadis kecil itu berhenti menangis dan tentu saja berhasil! Mata Jieun langsung bersinar dan tangisnya sirna begitu saja begitu melihat kartu berwarna hitam mengkilap itu. Jimin menghela nafas panjang, awal bulan nanti ia harus bersiap-siap menangis karena tagihan kartu kreditnya mungkin akan benar-benar menguras harta bendanya.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Dari tadi kau terus saja menghela nafas."

Suara Yoongi terdengar begitu sejuk di telinga Jimin, setidaknya masih ada Yoongi di sampingnya dan bayang-bayang soal waktu romantis mereka di Malibu kembali berputar di kepalanya, membuat Jimin kembali tersenyum dan melupakan sejenak soal kartu kreditnya yang di rampok Jieun.

"Aku tiba-tiba memikirkan anak-anak."

"Kau memikirkan kartu kreditmu, bukannya anak-anak!"

"Hm, kau selalu tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, untuk apa bertanya lagi?"

Yoongi berdecih dan kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya di atas kapal pesiar yang di sewa Jimin khusus untuk bulan madu mereka selama seminggu ke depan.

"Aku sudah selesai, sekarang aku mau keluar dan menikmati angin laut!"

Tanpa menunggu Jimin selesai, Yoongi melangkah keluar tidak peduli ia hanya memakai selembar kemeja tipis _over size_ yang dipadukan dengan bokser super pendek dan ketat yang sengaja ia beli sebelum berangkat bulan madu. _Honey moon fashion_. Yoongi memakai kemeja Jimin agar terlihat lebih romantis.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Jimin menyusul Yoongi keluar dan langsung mendekapnya dari belakang. Entah gemas atau bagaimana, Jimin langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yoongi ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat Yoongi mengerang tidak suka karena bayi dalam perutnya mungkin tidak merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Jimin yang seperti itu.

"Kau mau membuatku keguguran? Hentikan!"

"Aku gemas padamu."

"Jadi, aku lebih manis dari anak-anak?"

Yoongi berbalik lalu menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri dengan telapak tangan dan tersenyum manis menunjukan gusinya pada Jimin. Melihat sang istri bertingkah menggemaskan, Jimin kembali merengkuh pinggang Yoongi dan melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar. Sial! Kalau saja Yoongi sedang tidak mengandung, Jimin ingin sekali menggarapnya habis-habisan selama seminggu penuh.

"Kau membuatku terus jatuh cinta padamu, bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun cintaku padamu tetap sama dan tidak pernah berubah."

"Sejak dulu aku tahu kau sangat mencintai aku. Hanya aku, Min Yoongi yang bisa membuat Park Jimin mabuk kepayang karena cinta."

"Kau benar."

Jimin kembali mengecupi seluruh wajah Yoongi dan berakhir di bibir _plum_ nya yang tipis, ia memagutnya dan meraup seluruh permukaan bibir Yoongi saking gemasnya dengan rasa bibir Yoongi. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan liar, bahkan jemari Jimin sudah mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja Yoongi dan meraba seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang halus.

"Tunggu! Kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Terlalu berbahaya."

Gagal. Jimin tersenyum pasrah, bagaimanapun Yoongi benar di saat seperti ini mereka tidak bisa melakukannya karena terlalu bahaya untuk Yoongi dan bayinya. Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menggenggam jemari Yoongi kemudian membawanya ke kamar.

"Sembilan bulan ya?"

Jimin bergumam pelan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, sementara Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti Jimin rebahan di tempat tidur. Yoongi memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa leluasa memandangi Jimin yang juga sedang memandanginya dengan hangat, pandangan mereka saling beradu dalam keheningan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan selama sembilan bulan sambil menunggumu? Haruskah aku main ke bar dan menyewa laki-laki panggilan?"

Mata Yoongi memincing tidak suka, ia membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin.

"Aku tidak suka cara bercandamu!"

"Ukh, Sayangku merajuk. Jangan marah, sungguh aku hanya bercanda."

Tangan Jimin terulur untuk meraih pinggang Yoongi, tapi Yoongi menepisnya dengan keras dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Tidak tahukah Jimin? Yoongi semakin sensitif akhir-akhir ini.

"Jangan marah, sampai kapanpun hanya kau yang akan aku cintai. Tidak peduli ada yang lebih muda dan lebih _sexy_ hanya kau yang akan aku cintai bahkan sampai hembusan nafasku yang terakhir, aku hanya akan mencintaimu. Di mataku hanya ada kau seorang, maafkan aku."

Mendengar rayuan Jimin, Yoongi melunak. Yoongi bahkan membiarkan Jimin mendekatinya dan merengkuh pinggangnya, Yoongi juga diam saja saat Jimin mengecupi puncak kepalanya dan sesekali menghisap tengkuknya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, maafkan aku."

Jimin melepaskan rengkuhannya dan membalikan tubuh Yoongi agar pandangan mereka kembali beradu.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu lagi, aku tidak suka! Aku takut kau benar-benar melakukannya."

"Tidak akan. Hei, kau meragukan cintaku? Kita sudah bersama sejak kita remaja, kau masih juga ragu?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "Aku membenci fakta bahwa kau masih tampan bahkan setelah kau menjadi ayah dan tidak muda lagi! Aku benci saat melihat orang memandangimu dengan tatapan kagum dan terpesona! Kau miliku, hanya aku yang boleh terpesona padamu."

Tawa Jimin hampir saja meledak karena pengakuan konyol Yoongi, beginikah rasanya menikahi orang hamil? Lucu, bagaimana bisa Yoongi merajuk hanya karena orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan kagum?

"Aku tahu, aku hanya milikmu dan aku hanya mencintaimu. Selamanya hanya mencintaimu seorang."

Jemari Jimin menarik dagu Yoongi, ia memegut bibir Yoongi dengan perlahan seolah bibir Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang rapuh. Jimin memagaut bibir atas dan bawah Yoongi secara bergantian, ia menyampaikan seluruh cintanya lewat sebuah ciuman lembut dan dalam.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi. Hanya kau seorang._

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **OKE FINALLY FF REMAKE INI SELESAI YEAY~~~~**

 **Gimana? Gimana? Sequel pendeknya bikin geregetan kan? Aaaa dari semua genre ff, saya paling suka genre M-Preg deh. Karena lucu aja ngebayangin para bottom dengan perut yang gendut, wkwkwk**

 **Okey, terimakasih buat SEMUA yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya buat baca ff KEREN karya ka Milkyta Lee ini.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah me-review dan buat yang masih jadi sider, semoga diberi petunjuk ya.** ** _Hey come on, it's 2k17! Say no to sider!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OHIYA HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE~~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bandung 01:20_


End file.
